Wordgirl Grows Up Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: This series follows Becky and her friends as they graduate from 5th grade and enter middle school and high school. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters. This is the first book in the Family Series. Warning: Violence and Attempted Rape
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl Goes to Middle School

Part 1: Sixth Grade

(It's Graduation Day at Woodview Elementary School and 5th grader, Becky Botsford and her classmates are all graduating from the 5th grade and from elementary school.)

Principal: Now, I will hand out the diplomas. (After saying a few names.) Next up, is Victoria Best.

Victoria: Thank you, as you all know, I'm the best.

Principal: Thank you, Victoria for that one-of-a-kind speech.

Victoria: Thank you, for I am the best at making one-of-a-kind speeches.

Principal: (After saying more names.) Next up, we have Becky Botsford.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you.

Principal: (A few more names.) Next we have, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thank you all and today is my birfday too.

Principal: That's great. (A few more names.) Violet Heaslip.

Violet: Thank you.

Principal: Next we have Eugene May.

Eugene: Thank you.

Granny May: (Who is in the audience with a few other villians.) That's my big grandbaby! (He gives a thumbs up to his grandmother.)

Principal: (Says a few more names.) Next, we have Theodore McCallister the Third, AKA Tobey.

Tobey: Thank you, Principal, Ma'am.

Principal: (Says a few more names.) Next is Todd 'Scoops' Ming.

Scoops: Thanks.

Principal: (Says a few more names.) And last of all, we have Hunter Throbheart.

Hunter: Thank you.

(All the young girls in his class have heart-shaped pupils.)

(At the end of the ceremony, the graduates and their families attend the after-graduation party.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, we are so proud of you, Sweetheart. You're becoming a big girl.

Mrs. Botsford: Not just a big girl, but a young woman.

TJ: So what happens next year?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm no longer going to be in Woodview Elementary. My friends and I are going to Woodview Middle School.

TJ: Does that mean I can have your room?

Wordgirl/Becky: No TJ. I'm not moving out of the house. Middle school isn't the same as college.

TJ: It's not?

Mr. Botsford: Don't worry, TJ. Next year, you're going to be in third grade. You're becoming a big boy yourself.

TJ: Really? Cool. So what are you going to be doing this summer, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to redecorate my room. It's very elementary school-like and I want it to look more like the room of a middle school student.

TJ: If you're getting rid of your unicorns, I'll take them.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I'm not getting rid of anything I like. But I will be storing my unicorn collection. I don't want them in my room anymore but I'm still keeping them.

Mrs. Botsford: I used to do that a lot when I was younger. Becky, I have plastic containers for your unicorns. Just remember that they are made of glass so you'll need to store them in a way so they don't break or get chips.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand, Mom.

(Later that day, Becky and Violet are walking around the neighborhood.)

Violet: So what are you doing this Summer?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm getting my room ready for when we start middle school in the Fall.

Violet: Oh, that's right. We're going to middle school.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what are you going to be doing, Violet?

Violet: My mom and I are going to visit my grandparents for the whole summer. So what do you think middle school is going to be like?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're not going to be the oldest kids in the school anymore. That is until we are in the 8th grade. And by then, we'll be getting ready for high school.

Violet: Whoa! High school?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep. In a few, short, three years, we're going to be in high school.

Scoops: (He sees the two girls and runs to catch up with them.) Hey you two. Are you excited about going to middle school like I am?

Violet: We sure are. But I'm a little nervous too.

Wordgirl/Becky: There's no need to be. We're all going to be together, even though we may not have the same classes.

Scoops: That's right. In middle school, we're going to have at least seven classes. And we may not end up in the same classes.

Wordgirl/Becky: But we're going to see each other after school and on the weekends. Perhaps even during lunch. But I'm also a little nervous. But we all need to try our best to make it a great year.

Violet: You make everything seem much better, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet.

(They then see Tobey in the park, with one of his robots.)

Tobey: Hello there.

Violet: Hello Tobey. Are you nervous about going to middle school?

Tobey: Me? Nervous? I don't think so. Middle school is going to be a breeze. I'm going to sail on right through and onto high school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Tobey. Aren't you just a little nervous?

Tobey: Not at all. Because this year, I'm going to express my true feelings to Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: WHAT?!… I mean, I'm sure she's going to be flattered, but…

Tobey: Yes, she is.

Violet: What are you doing for the Summer, Tobey?

Tobey: I have a very special club meeting to attend.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to Bob.) That just means he's going to a villians' convention. (Looks back at Tobey.) Well Bob and I have to get going. I'm redecorating my room to make it look more like a middle school student's room.

Violet: Are you giving away your Pretty Princess things and your unicorns?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm just going to store them away for safe keeping.

Violet: Hmm, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe I should do that with my Pegasus collection.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good idea. Well, I'll be seeing you after your vacation. (She and Bob turn a corner and transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.) This is another thing I plan to do this summer. Keeping the city safe and crime-free. WORD UP! (As she and Huggy fly around the city, they don't see any crimes being commited.) Hmmm, I wonder where all the villians are. (Huggy chirps.) Yeah, I saw Granny May at the graduation ceremony too. That was only because Eugene was graduating. And also Tobey said something about going to a special club meeting and in my mind that means he's going to a villians' convention and that means the other villians are going to be gone as well. (Huggy then asks her a question involving Tobey.) What? No, I'm not in love with Tobey. (Huggy reminds her that Tobey likes her.) Yes, I know Tobey's in love with me, but…Can we just drop the subject now?

(Throughout the summer, Wordgirl and Huggyface don't have any major crimes to stop, since the villians are away at their summer convention.)

(A week before school starts again, and Becky, Bob, and her family are out shopping for new school clothes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, I'm going to try on these new outfits.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok Becky.

Mr. Botsford: Ok TJ. You need clothes that tells the world that you're in the third grade now and that means you're a big boy.

TJ: I'm a big boy. That sounded so cool. Dad, I was thinking. Maybe I should pack away my Wordgirl things.

Mr. Botsford: What? Don't you like Wordgirl?

TJ: I still do. But I want a club house that shows that I'm a big boy now. So I'm going to do with my Wordgirl things, like Becky is doing with her Pretty Princess things.

Mr. Botsford: Store them away?

TJ: That's right.

(After their shopping trip, Becky puts away all of her new clothes and gets started on packing away her unicorn collection and her Pretty Princess collection.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, this room is starting to look a lot different. (Huggy chirps.) I know what we can do after this. We can go and redecorate the hideout. (Huggy asks why?) Because, like it or not, I'm growing up and I want a hideout that screams middle school and not elementary school. And I can store my unicorns and Pretty Princess things there as well. Huggy, I've made a very big decision as well. I'm thinking that starting this year, I'm going to tell people my secret identity. (Huggy chirps loudly.) I know it's a big step. But I won't go and tell everyone at once. I'm going to first start with Mom and Dad. The last time they found out, they seemed proud of me. I liked that. But I won't go and tell TJ or anyone else. TJ didn't like it when he learned my secret. (Huggy still feels it's not a good decision.) Well, Bampy knows. I want to tell Mom and Dad now.

(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy are redecorating the hideout.)

(When they return home, they find TJ putting away his Wordgirl toys.)

TJ: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see that you're storing your Wordgirl things.

TJ: I sure am. I'm going to put video games in here, instead. In fact, Johnson and I are going to have a video game party and I'm going to invite all of my friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get going and buy some supplies for school. It starts in a week.

TJ: Oh yeah, I need to do that too.

(That weekend, before school starts again, Tobey and Violet return from their vacations.)

Violet: (She, Becky, and Scoops are out walking around the neighborhood.) So what was TJ doing when we left?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's storing away his Wordgirl collection. He wants to have a video game party with his friends.

Scoops: We should have a party of some kind too.

Birthday Girl: Did someone say that they want to have a party?

Scoops: Hey there, Eileen. We were just talking about having a special party this weekend.

Violet: Since it's the weekend before we start middle school.

Birthday Girl: Well, why throw one yourselves when you can come to mine?

Wordgirl/Becky: This wouldn't be one of your daily birthday parties, will it?

Birthday Girl: No. My mom said that I can have a party because it's the last day of summer before we have to start middle school on Monday.

Wordgirl/Becky: And we don't have to bring you presents?

Birthday Girl: You can if you want to, but it's not necessary. So how about it?

Violet: That sounds like fun, Eileen. Sure, we can come to your party.

Birthday Girl: Great. I'll see you then. (She hands each of them invitations and heads to invite others from their class.)

(That Saturday, Becky, Scoops, and Violet show up for Eileen's house party.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Here we are, Bob. Are you ready to party? (Huggy cheers.) Ok.

Birthday Girl: (She hears the doorbell.) Hello everyone! Welcome to my party!

Violet: This looks fun, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. Come on in and have some fun! (She the pulls them all into her house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This does look kind of fun.

Scoops: Eileen knows how to throw great parties.

Tobey: (He spots Becky and walks over to her.) Hey there, Becky. Fancy meeting you here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Likewise.

Birthday Girl: I hope you all don't mind the music. My mom said that I can only use this type of music for my party.

Violet: Well, it's nice.

Scoops: Come on, Violet. Let's dance.

Violet: (Giggles when he takes her hand.) Ok Scoops.

(Just then Victoria enters the house.)

Victoria: Hello everyone. Make way for the best party guest.

Hunter: (He notices her and walks over to her.) Hello, there. You must be that very cute girl, Victoria Best.

Victoria: That's me.

Hunter: Well, I'm Hunter Throbheart. Would you care to be my dance partner?

Victoria: Well, since you are the best boy in our class, I will be your dance partner.

Hunter: Very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, Victoria can be so obnoxious sometimes.

Tobey: I agree. And Hunter can be somewhat obnoxious as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: But, it's good that they found each other.

Tobey: That's true. (He then looks around and notices that he and Becky are the only ones not dancing.) Are we the only ones not dancing?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She too sees everyone, including Eileen, dancing.) Yeah, I guess we are. It's too bad I can't dance too well.

Tobey: You can't dance? Hah, there's something I can do better than you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, why aren't you dancing?

Tobey: (Blushing and clears his throat.) I haven't found a partner I want to dance with.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Eileen has no partner. Go and dance with her.

Tobey: Eileen's not really my type. I'm happy that she invited me to her party, but I don't really want to dance with her. (Thinks about something else.) Becky, are you sure you can't dance?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I've been told by a lot of people that I can't dance, including my family and Bob here.

Tobey: Well, you can always have me teach you and this party is a good place to start.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right, Tobey. And if you're as good a dancer as you are a robot builder, then I'm ready to learn.

Tobey: Ok. First show me how you dance. (Becky dances for him.) You seem to dance fine to me. Maybe you need a better partner. (He then takes her by the hand and leads her to the middle of the living room, where they begin to dance togther.) How's this?

Wordgirl/Becky: This is fine. Thanks Tobey. (She then blushes a little as he holds her hand.)

(Throughout the rest of the night, Becky and her friends party and have a good time at Eileen's house party.)

(At Midnight.)

Birthday Girl: Ok everyone, my mom said that the party has to end.

(The guests moan a little but agree that it's time to go and they all begin to leave to head home.)

Violet: Thanks for inviting us, Eileen. We really had a good time.

Birthday Girl: No problem. There's going to be more of these in the future.

Scoops: I can't wait for the next one.

Tobey: Well, I'll be seeing you at school on Monday, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here, Tobey. (She then winks at him.) Thanks for the dance lesson.

Tobey: Anytime. (He winks back.)

(Becky and Bob return home late from Eileen's party and she sees TJ still up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey TJ, how was your video game party?

TJ: It was good. How was your party at the Birthday Girl's house?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good. See you tomorrow.

TJ: Ok.

(That Monday, Becky and TJ are up and getting ready for the first day of school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Bob, I'm going to wear a new outfit to school today. See if you like it. (Bob gives her a thumbs up.) You like it? Thanks. I do look older in it. (She and Bob then head for the breakfast table.) Hi Mom.

Mrs. Botsford: There you are, Becky. Are you excited about starting middle school?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure am. I'm a little nervous too.

Mr. Botsford: Don't be. Middle school is different from elementary school but it's a new challenge. And TJ, are you excited about starting third grade?

TJ: I guess. I'm still in the same school though.

Mr. Botsford: Don't worry, you'll be in middle school soon too.

Wordgirl/Becky: But then that's when I'm in high school.

(After breakfast, Becky and Bob head for Woodview Middle School.)

(When she arrives, she doesn't yet see any of her friends.)

Violet: Hey Becky! I'm over here!

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet! I love your new outfit. You so much older.

Violet: Thanks. My mom and I went to this very nice outlet store near where my grandparents live. And I love your outfit too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Hey Scoops.

Scoops: Hey there, Ladies. (Winks at Violet.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You look good too. You look like you're saying, "I'm ready to conquer you, Middle School."

Scoops: Thanks. I have so many ideas for their newspaper editor. I met him the other day. He's in the 8th grade and I showed him some of my work on the Daily Rag and he said that I'm the best new editior he's come across.

Violet: That's great.

(They then hear the sound of a robot coming.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Tobey.

Tobey: (The robot lowers Tobey down with his metallic hand.) Hello, fellow Middle School beginners.

Scoops: Did you get new glasses?

Tobey: I sure did. The other ones don't fit in with my new middle school career.

Wordgirl/Becky: So when did you get them?

Tobey: I got them a few weeks ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: But you wore the old ones at the party on Saturday.

Tobey: True. I wanted to keep the new ones safe until school started. (Tobey's new glasses have a smaller frame and look more like the ones that Harry Potter wears.)

Violet: So did anyone get the chance to look at their new class schedule?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. (She and Tobey see that they share a lot of their classes.) Well Tobey, it looks like we have pretty much the same classes.

Tobey: Yeah, isn't that just peachy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you being sarcastic? I thought you enjoyed dancing with me at the party the other night?

Tobey: I did.

(Just then Victoria comes over to join them.)

Victoria: Hello everyone. Make way for the best middle school student.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Victoria. So did you get the chance to see what classes you have this year?

Victoria: No, I was too busy making myself look the best.

Violet: (She then looks at Victoria's class schedule.) You share a lot of classes with Becky too.

Victoria: Yes, I see that.

(Eileen is the last to arrive before the bell rings.)

Birthday Girl: Hello everyone!

Violet: Hello Eileen. Wow, you look pretty much the same as you did last year.

Birthday Girl: I'm not planning on changing much for awhile.

(A teacher comes out and urges all the sixth graders to come to the auditorium.)

Mr. Moren: (Principal) Hello boys and girls. The staff and I wish to welcome all of you new 6th graders to Woodview Middle School. We hope your first year with us will be a good one. Now I don't want to keep you from your first classes, so let's have a good day and an even better school year. (Everyone cheers.)

(Becky's first class is Advanced English, which she shares with Tobey and Victoria.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey, Victoria.

Tobey: Hey there, Becky.

Victoria: Yeah, hey there, Becky.

(Throughout the rest of the day, Becky and her friends do well in their classes and are adjusting well to the new school.)

(Even though they don't have all the same classes, they all share lunch together and they begin to swap stories about their new classes and teachers.)

Violet: I just love my new art class. I showed the teacher my portfolio from 5th grade and he said that he's never seen a more gifted artist in his entire life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he's right. You are a gifted artist.

Scoops: (He looks around at all the kids sitting around them.) Have you noticed that everyone from our school are sticking together?

Violet: Well it's probably because this is a new school and we all want to be with those we are familiar with. I'm sure by next week, we will be able to blend in better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet's right. We just need to get used to this school and some of the newer students. Tobey, Victoria, and I are all in the same Advanced English class and Victoria and I are locker neighbors.

(The school year goes by and Becky and her classmates are having a pretty good year.)

(And despite the fact that Becky and Bob have to leave to go and fight crime as Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface, she still manages to do very well in her studies.)

(Just after Becky turns 12, she and Bob are battling another villian.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. I think the Butcher is robbing the bank. (She flies towards the bank.) Stop right there, Butcher!

Butcher: Wordgirl! Wait, there's something different about you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What do you mean?

Butcher: You seem taller to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? I seem taller to you?

Butcher: Yeah, have you been growingly?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think the word you're looking for is 'growing' and yes, I have been growing. I just turned 12 not too long ago.

Butcher: 12? Man, how time flies. So where were we?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I was about to stop you from robbing this bank!

Butcher: I don't think so! (He fires meat products and Huggy catches them into his mouth.) Oh Man! (He tries to run out of the door, but Wordgirl catches and ties him up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There you go Officer.

Officer: Thanks Wordgirl. (Takes Butcher to jail.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then looks at her watch.) Oh Man, we have to get home. It's dinner time and tonight, I'm going to tell Mom and Dad my secret. (Huggy still disagrees.) I know it's risky. But if I can make them promise to not tell anyone, including TJ, then it should be alright. (That night, after dinner is over, Becky and Bob enter her parents' room.) Mom and Dad, I have something I really want to tell you and I've been wanting to tell you for the past two years. But I need for you to promise to not tell anyone, not even TJ. If word got out, it would be bad.

Mr. Botsford: Ok, so what is it, Honey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, um…(She then takes a big gulp of breath and lets it out.) Mom, Dad, I'm Wordgirl.

Mr. Botsford: Becky, didn't you tell me and TJ this joke two years ago?

Wordgirl/Becky: But I'm serious. And I was serious two years ago too.

Mrs. Botsford: Honey, there's no way you can be Wordgirl. She's a super hero and you're an average girl who seems to have pretty much the same knowledge about words.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, you leave me no choice but to prove to you that I'm not joking. (She then closes the door so TJ wouldn't be able to see.) Ready Bob? (Bob is still unsure about this, but is ready.) WORD UP! (And she and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Huggyface right in front of them.) See? I told you that I wasn't making this up.

Mrs. Botsford: Tim, look at that. Becky is Wordgirl.

Mr. Botsford: And you were telling the truth two years ago as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right and I hesitated telling you both because I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But if you promise to keep this a secret from everyone, including TJ, it'll prove that it was a good idea.

Mrs. Botsford: We promise, Becky.

Mr. Botsford: Or, should we say, Wordgirl and Huggyface?

(They all hug and Wordgirl and Huggy transform back to Becky and Bob.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Bob and I have to get to bed. I battled the Butcher earlier today. So I need my sleep for school tomorrow.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok. (After Becky and Bob head for her room.) What do you think about what she said?

Mr. Botsford: I'm thinking that we are the luckiest parents in the world. Our own daughter is Wordgirl.

Mrs. Botsford: But we promised her that we will keep this a secret. She's counting on us.

Mr. Botsford: Of course.

(A few days go by and Mr. and Mrs. Botsford are trying to get used to the fact that their daughter is Wordgirl and that she and her sidekick have to go and fight crime in the city.)

(One day, Wordgirl and Huggy are hanging out at their hide-out.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's doing some thinking while Huggy is doing some cleaning.) Huggy, I'm thinking about the next person I want to tell. (Huggy really disapproves of telling anyone else.) I understand your concern, but we can't keep this a secret forever. I told Mom and Dad and they seem to be following the no-telling rule. (Huggy still speaks his opinion.) Hmmm, either TJ or Violet? TJ is my brother but the one time he did find out, he got all upset but he's 9 now. Violet's my best friend and best friends should be able to tell each other secrets and keep promises. But she is starting to date Scoops and she may accidently tell him. (Huggy speaks.) You think I should leave at just Mom and Dad? Well, ok.

(The school year almost comes to an end, when everyone gets some news.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, I just got a letter that Woodview Middle School is going to be closed next year for maintance.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what school are we going to go to?

Mr. Botsford: It says Bennett Middle School over in Center View.

Mrs. Botsford: That's the next neighborhood over and it's the closest school to our town.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I don't know anything about this school or anyone who goes there.

Mrs. Botsford: Neither do we, Becky.

Mr. Botsford: But maybe it's a sign that we need to expand our hearts to new people and new places. It only makes us stronger when we learn about others.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right, Dad. Besides my friends are going to be with me. I guess it won't be too bad.

(She heads to school and at lunch, she and her friends discuss the new school.)

Violet: What do you think the new school is like?

Scoops: I got information about it during Computer class.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, I can't bring Bob with me. Sorry Bob, you're going to have to stay home this next year. (Bob is disappointed.)

Scoops: It also says that we're going to have to ride a school bus to get there. But the bus stops right in front of Woodview Elementary.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess some good will come from this.

(The Friday before they start school in their new middle school, Eileen has organized another party, but this one is a bit different.)

Birthday Girl: I hope you all don't mind. My mom wanted me to use 80's music.

Violet: It's nice.

Tobey: (He goes to sit next to Becky.) So here we are, just like last year around this time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

(They watch as everyone else dances.)

Tobey: (Clears his throat.) Would you like to dance?

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought you would never ask.

(As they dance.)

Tobey: You are dancing better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, well I took a dance class this past year.

Tobey: Well, It certainly paid off.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your personality has improved a lot since the 5th grade.

Tobey: Yeah well…I guess it was a lot of anger issues because my father isn't in my life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm adopted. I don't know anything about my birthparents. At least you have your birthmother.

Tobey: Yeah. I'm sorry that you don't know your birthparents.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Tobey: I'm sorry, that didn't come out right.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I know what you mean. Thanks. (She then gives him a hug.)

(A little after Midnight and the party comes to an end and everyone begins to head home.)

Violet: Thanks for the party, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: You're welcome. And thanks for coming.

Scoops: We wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

Birthday Girl: Next Monday, we all go to a new school and I wanted us to remember that we are all in this together.

(The rest of the guests agree and then head home.)

The End of Part 1...


	2. Chapter 2

Wordgirl Goes to Middle School

Part 2: Seventh Grade

(Monday morning, Becky is getting ready to start the 7th grade in her new school, while TJ is getting ready for the 4th grade in their old elementary school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry Bob, but I read the rules and they said that no pets are allowed and technically, you're a pet. (Bob disagrees with that.) Yes, to me, you're more than that, but to them you're just a pet. Well, I'll be seeing you this afternoon after school. Maybe you can go to school with TJ this year. The teachers and staff there know you well and they seem to not have any problems with you being there.

TJ: That'll be so cool, Bob. You and me in school together. (Bob agrees.) Great.

(Later, after breakfast, Becky, TJ, and Bob walk to Woodview Elementary, since Becky and her classmates catch their bus at the elementary school to go to the new middle school.)

Scoops: (He sees Becky approaching.) Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmm, there doesn't seem to be a lot of kids here.

Eugene: I heard that a lot of the kids are going to be home schooled.

Victoria: (Scoffs!) I have to be here because my parents both work.

Birthday Girl: I'm not too sure about this new school.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, maybe we're all jumping to conclusions.

Tobey: Becky's right. Maybe this school won't be so bad. Besides, it's not like we have a choice.

Violet: Well, here comes the school bus and there's no turning back now.

(They all make their way onto the school bus and head to Bennett Middle School in Center View.)

(As they pass through town, the residents are watching them and the students all see a big difference between Fair City and Center View.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, this town is so much different than ours.

Scoops: And the residents are looking at us as if we're invaders or something.

Tobey: Oh so what. It's not like we asked to be here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey's right. It's not our fault our town hasn't kept Woodview Middle School maintained well enough to avoid the need for major repairs.

(Their bus pulls into the bus area and they exit the school bus, as the resident kids watch them with scowls on their faces.)

Birthday Girl: They don't want us here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, we don't want to be here either. But we have to go to school somewhere and this is it. We can't let these kids intimidate us. So we just have to make the best of it.

Violet: Becky's right. Besides, we'll be together.

Victoria: This school is so not the best.

Violet: No it's not. But like what Becky said, we need to make the best of it and get through the school year.

Scoops: And, like Violet said, as long as we are together, we can make it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, here we go.

(They then walk into the school and after getting their class schedules, they all head for their first classes.)

(Becky, Victoria, and Tobey have a lot of the same classes, like before and they sit together.)

Ms. Bowers: (After taking role.) I'm Ms. Bowers and this is Advanced 7th grade English.

(After that class ends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, it seems to me that the teachers aren't too thrilled with us being here either.

Victoria: That's because they don't know how to handle the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, are you saying that all of us are the best?

Victoria: Well, um, I guess. We are from the best school. That makes us all the best.

(As they pass through the halls to go to meet up with Violet and Scoops, before heading for their next classes, several boys spot Tobey and pull him to the side.)

Nick: Hey what'cha doing here, Nerd?

Timmy: Are you one of those morons from Fair City?

Tobey: I'm not a moron but yes, I'm from Fair City.

Nick: Hold him down, Timmy. (He then punches Tobey in the nose and the eye, breaking his new glasses.) That's what you get for coming here, Fair City geek!

(Meanwhile, Becky and Victoria meet up with Violet and Scoops.)

Violet: So how was your first class?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was ok.

Victoria: The teacher didn't seem to like the best.

Scoops: Um, I thought Tobey was going to walk with you girls to the next class.

Wordgirl/Becky: He is.

Victoria: He was right behind us.

Scoops: There he is and he doesn't look too well.

(They see Tobey coming towards them with a bloody nose and a black eye.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh my Gosh! Tobey, what happened to you? (She takes out a tissue to help his bloody nose.)

Tobey: These two boys came out from no where and they started hitting me for no reason.

Wordgirl/Becky: Which boys were they?

Tobey: (He sees them coming.) Those boys.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She steps in front of the two boys.) Excuse me.

Nick: Yes, can we help you with something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, were you the boys that did this to him?

Timmy: What's it to you?

Nick: Why do you care?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks at Tobey and smiles.) He happens to be a very good friend of ours and we don't like it when our friends get hurt for no reason.

Nick: We did have a reason for hitting him.

Timmy: He's a nerd from Fair City. All of you Fair City kids are getting in our way and no one likes you.

Violet: Look, we don't like it here either, but it wasn't our choice to come here. Now back off and leave us alone!

Scoops: Wow Violet, you're aggressive and I like it. (He then puts his hand in her hand.)

(Just then, another three boys come down the hall, lead by their apparent leader.)

Steven: Hey guys. What's going on here?

Nick: Steven, these are the kids from Fair City and apparently this nerd can't fight his own battles so he has a girl help him out.

Steven: (He looks over at Becky, eyeing her from top to bottom.) Guys, what did I tell you about how we are to treat these newcomers. We need to treat them special. They are guests in our school, until they go back to theirs. (He then winks at Becky, who blushes and smiles back at him.) Sorry about my friends. They aren't used to sharing our school with newcomers, like you and your friends here. I, for one, thinks it's great to meet new people. (He then flashes his eyes at her, making her squeal.) So what's your name?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Becky Botsford. These are some of my friends. Violet, Scoops, Tobey, and Victoria.

Steven: I'm Steven Nickolas. These are some of my friends. Timmy, Mark, Nick, and Kurt. So do you want to walk to class with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm going to the same class with them so they can walk with us.

Steven: Um yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll be seeing you later, Violet and Scoops.

Scoops: See ya. (As they watch them walk away.) He seemed nice.

Violet: I know. I think he really likes Becky though.

(Down the hall, going to class, Becky and Steven walk ahead of Victoria and Tobey.)

Victoria: That guy, Steven is very cute and he seems to take a liking to Becky.

Tobey: Yes, I've noticed. (He begins to feel a little jealous of Steven.)

(Later, that day, Steven's group and Becky's group all come together for lunch.)

(Eileen arrives late, having gotten her lunch first.)

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone!

Steven: Hello there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, this is another friend of mine. Her name is Eileen.

Steven: Hey there, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Hello there. (She goes to sit with the others from their school.) He's cute.

Violet: Yes he is. And he really seems to like Becky an awful lot.

Scoops: She's a great girl. (He then decides to put an arm around Violet.) I hope this doesn't scare you.

Violet: No, it feels fine.

Hunter: Hello everyone. I'm Hunter Throbheart. I was looking for the best girl to sit next to.

Victoria: And she's right here, Hunter.

Steven: You seem to know a lot of interesting kids, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but they are great friends.

Steven: So, do you have a boyfriend?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really.

Steven: Well then, how about I ask you out? We can go to the mall or something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds great. I will have to ask my parents first.

Steven: You do that and let me know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Can my friends come along?

Steven: Well, we'll see. I have to get to class now. See you later. Oh, I forgot, I'm having a back to school party at my house. You and your friends can come if you like.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, that sounds great, thanks.

(That Friday, Becky and her friends all go to Steven's house for a party.)

Steven: Hey Becky, glad to see that you and your friends made it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for inviting us. So where are your parents?

Steven: At a meeting or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your parents let you stay home alone and have parties without them being here?

Steven: Yeah, don't yours?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um no. I don't really get a chance to be alone. I have a younger brother and if my parents go out, I usually have to stay with my brother.

Steven: I see. Do you have any pets?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have a pet monkey, named Bob. I used to bring him to school with me.

Steven: Cool. So do you want to dance?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not much of a dancer.

Steven: Come on, no one really is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok.

(He then takes her by the hand and they go and dance together.)

(And pretty soon, the other kids begin to dance, except Tobey.)

Nick: Hey, who invited you Nerd?

Tobey: Your friend, Steven did.

Nick: Well, he made a mistake.

Timmy: Yeah, you just need to leave and let the cool people party.

Tobey: You know what? I don't care to be here anymore anyway. (He then gets up and leaves the party.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Where's Tobey going?

Steven: It looks like he's leaving. (She's about to go and talk to him when Steven holds her back.) Let him go, Becky. He'll be fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess.

(Outside, Tobey summons one of his robots to take him home.)

Steven: What's that outside?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think Tobey summoned one of his robots to take him home.

Steven: He builds robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very big ones too.

Steven: Interesting.

(Later, around 2 in the morning, the party begins to end and a lot of the guests head home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to get going now.

Steven: Ok. How about later, we go to the mall or something? I can introduce to you some of my female friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a fun time but Saturday is sort of my chore day. But as soon as I'm finished, I'll come and join you at the mall.

Steven: Sounds good.

(That Saturday, Becky and Bob are battling Dr. Two-Brains as Wordgirl and Huggyface.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Doc!

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't think so, Wordgirl!

(Just then, Wordgirl's new cell phone begins to ring.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy screams at her.) Sorry, um, can we take five? I have to get this.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? (Huggy screams again.) Is there something going on?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, Steven.

Steven: Hey. How's my new favorite girl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm a little busy right now. Can I call back later?

Steven: Well, I was wondering when you were going to meet me at the mall in Center View. My buddies' girls showed up and we're going to see a movie in like two hours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell you what. After I'm done here, I'll meet you at the mall.

Steven: Ok Babe. See you then.

Wordgirl/Becky: You too, Steven. (After she hangs up, she sees a weird expression on Two-Brains.) Why are you looking at me like that?

Dr. Two-Brains: Who's this Steven-kid?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, this boy I met.

Dr. Two-Brains: I see. You met a boy named 'Steven'? Kid has a nice name.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, what are the odds that I would meet a boy with the same name as you? Now where were we?

Dr. Two-Brains: I was about to defeat you with my cheese ray! (He laughs manically as he fires his cheese ray, but missing her and Huggy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so, Doc. (She then defeats him and he's sent to jail.) Whoo! That was a chore. (Huggy yells at her about bringing her cell phone.) I'm sorry, Huggy. From now on, I will keep my phone off during battles. (Huggy does a thumbs up.)

(She then takes him home and heads for Center View to hang with Steven and his friends.)

Steven: There you are. So what did you have to do that was so important?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was helping my dad with yard work.

Steven: I see. Come on, my friends are waiting for us at the movie theater. (They come to several other kids.) Guys, this is Becky Botsford from Fair City.

Vivian: Hi there, I'm Vivian Hartley.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi.

Steven: This is Pamela, Jean, Iona, and Rita.

Girls: Hi.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi.

Steven: And you remember Timmy, Nick, Mark, and Kurt.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right. You're the bullies who gave a friend of mine a bloody nose and a black eye and you broke a pair of his new glasses.

Nick: Yeah well…

Steven: Guys, let's not fight about that anymore. We have a movie to go and see.

Wordgirl/Becky: So who's going to pay? I didn't bring any money.

Steven: I will. Did I mention that my friends and I are very wealthy?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I guess it's cool. My friend, Victoria Best is kind of from a wealthy family.

Steven: Yes, I saw her.

Vivian: Come on, let's get to the movie.

(Steven and Becky sit next to each other in the movie theater and Steven decides to put his arm around Becky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you doing?

Steven: Putting my arm around you. Is that ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess it is. I'm just haven't been to the movies with someone other then my friends and family. I'm not used to this type of thing.

Steven: Well, you better get used to it. You're my girlfriend and I like to put my arm around my new girlfriend.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess. Am I your girlfriend?

Steven: Yeah. So have you ever been kissed?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet.

Steven: How will you know if you don't give it a try?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know.

Pamela: Becky, after the movie, the girls and I are going to take you shopping to buy you some new duds.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong with what I have?

Pamela: Nothing.

Jean: It's just that we kind of want you to dress more like us.

Iona: If you're going to hang with us, you need to dress like us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess new clothes aren't a bad thing.

Pamela: There you go.

(After the movie, the girls take Becky shopping while the boys hang out at the arcade.)

Vivian: Do you wear make-up?

Wordgirl/Becky: My parents said that I can't wear make-up until I turn 14, unless it's for something special.

Vivian: You know, you can always go to school without make-up and then put it on in school and then take it off before you head home.

Iona: I do that all the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: That just seems kind of sneaky.

Rita: That's just what makes life fun.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. Um, the next time I come here, would you mind if I invited my friends?

Rita: Your friends?

Iona: Seriously? You want to invite them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. I don't like to do fun things without my own friends.

Rita: But we're your friends now.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not going to dump my friends.

Rita: You care about your friends. That's nice.

Vivian: We'll think about what you said.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(At the end of the day after Steven's friends had already left, Steven and Becky are standing outside the mall, waiting for his father to come and bring him home.)

Steven: I had a fun time with you, Becky. I'll be seeing you in school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I have to go now. See ya. (After his father takes him home, she walks around a corner and transforms into Wordgirl and flies home.) WORD UP!

(As she is flying home, she hears someone crying for help.)

Help Guy: Helllppp! Lady Redundant Woman is robbing the museum! Helllppp!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She rushes home and picks up Huggy.) Come on, Huggy. It's Lady Redundant Woman! Let's go. WORD UP!

(They then see LRW robbing the museum.)

LRW: Wordgirl! You can't stop me, make me cease, or give up! (She then makes copies of herself.) Get them, my copies!

(Wordgirl and Huggy then destroy the copies, turing them back into pieces of paper.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Give it up, Lady Redundant Woman! (She then defeats LRW and decides to wait for the police to show up.) Huggy, can you go and wait for the police to arrive? (Huggy does a thumbs up.) So, while we wait for the police to show up, can I ask you a question? Female to female?

LRW: Yes, go for it, shoot.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I have this friend who has just started dating this boy from school. She's 12, just like me and so is the boy. The boy then asked if she's ever been kissed, you know a real kiss.

LRW: The real deal. Go on, continue, don't stop now.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, do you think 12 is too young for a first kiss?

LRW: Hmmm, the first kiss at 12. Well, 12 is very young, immature, and not old enough. But 12 these days is different from when I was 12. Well, I say if this "friend" of yours really loves, cherishes, and cares about this boy, then she should tell him how she feels. It should be up to her and not the boy. If he loves, respects, and understanding, he'll let her tell him when she's ready. Did that help, give you guidance, and answer your question?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it did. Thanks. (The police then come and take LRW away.)

LRW: Let me know how it turns out with your "friend".

Wordgirl/Becky: I will. Thanks. (She sees Huggy come back.) Hey Huggy. (Huggy can see she's having a moment and pats her on the back.) Thanks. Let's head home now.

(Becky and Steven date for a few months.)

(It's now the month of January.)

Steven: Hey Becky, how about you begin sitting with me and my friends from now on?

Wordgirl/Becky: But I told Violet that I would sit with her and my other friends.

Vivian: Come on, Becky. You're dating Steven now. You have to stop hanging with them and start hanging with us.

Iona: And do you really want to keep hanging out with them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they are my closest friends and I don't want to lose their friendship.

Steven: Becky, this is what it means to fit in with our school.

Wordgirl/Becky: I also promised Violet that she and I could study together.

Rita: You can keep your promise, but right now, you can sit with us at lunch time.

Jean: Besides they're all a bunch of losers.

(Becky's friends hear that comment.)

Tobey: I can't believe she's going to sit with those kids.

Victoria: If that's how Becky treats her friends, I hate to see how she treats her enemies.

Violet: Maybe I can go over there and remind her of our study time. (After eating her lunch and throwing away her trash, Violet walks over to the other table.) Hi there, Becky.

Rita: Can we help you, Hippy?

Violet: I just wanted to talk to Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. (Walks over to Violet.) I'm sorry Violet. I'm still going to go to the library with you after school. Ok? I promised you and I tend to keep my promises.

Violet: That's true, you do keep your promises. And it's ok that you want to sit with your new friends. Just don't forget any of us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, you know that I won't. You all mean everything to me and I don't want to lose any of you. Especially since Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria are being nicer.

(Violet smiles and heads back to the other table.)

Birthday Girl: Is she still our friend?

Violet: Yes, she is. She just wants to hang with those kids today.

Tobey: She's been hanging with them for the past three months.

Scoops: I agree with Tobey. Becky hardly hangs with us anymore.

Violet: Well, I know she's still one of us.

(Later that day, after school, Becky had kept her promise to study with Violet in the library and Scoops had decided to come along.)

(While they are studying, Becky's cell phone goes off and she hears a shushing from the librarian.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering tone.) Sorry. (Answers) Hello?

Steven: Hey Babe. How's it going?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's going fine. But I'm at the library and we're not really allowed to use cell phones in here.

Steven: Well, I called to ask if you would like to come to the arcade in Center View?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would love to but I'm studying with my friends here. Maybe I can go another day.

Steven: Ok. I guess I'll see you later then.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Hangs up.) I'm sorry about that you guys.

Scoops: It's ok. If you want to go and hang out with Steven then you should.

Violet: Yeah, you kept your promise to study with us. So you can go and have fun with Steven.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. It would be fun if you all could hang out with us.

Violet: Thanks for the invite, but Steven and his friends don't really like us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I noticed that. I don't know why. You guys are a blast to hang out with.

Scoops: Thanks.

(Becky then leaves the library and goes to hang out with Steven and his friends at the arcade in Center View.)

Steven: Hey, you decided to ditch your friends and hang out with us instead.

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't ditch my friends. They knew I came here. Steven, is there a reason why you and your friends don't like my friends?

Steven: They're lame.

Wordgirl/Becky: No they aren't. Violet and I have been friends since daycare.

Steven: I understand that. My friends and I have been friends for that long a time too. But you're dating me now and I want you to spend time with me and my friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: But that doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to hang out with my old friends.

Steven: Look, I'm telling you the reason we don't like them and if you wish to keep hanging with us, lose them. They'll find another friend to fill your spot.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I don't want to lose them.

Steven: Look friends are important, but boyfriends are more so.

Nick: Can we talk about this later? I want to play some games here.

(They spend the rest of the afternoon playing arcade games.)

(That Monday, Becky is coming to school in an outfit recommended by one of Steven's female friends.)

Pamela: Girlfriend, you look so fly.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Steven: (He then puts his hands over her eyes.) Guess who?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Steven. (He then plants a kiss on her cheek as they begin to head to class.) I'll see you guys later. (She walks into her English class that she shares with Victoria and Tobey.) Hi guys.

Tobey: Whatever.

Victoria: Hi. Well I guess Scoops isn't on your mind anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I figured that he's dating Violet now so I kind of got the idea that he was never really into me. At least, not like that.

Tobey: So it took you two years to figure that out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess. And Victoria, I've noticed how chummy you and Hunter have gotten.

Victoria: Well, he is the best boy from our school. I deserve the best because…I'm the best.

(Becky giggles when Victoria says that.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know I used to find that boasting of yours to be annoying, but now it just seems normal. And like when Eileen says "MINE, MINE, MINE", and goes to turn into a huge, green, monster-sized girl. And when Tobey takes his robots on a rampage through the town. If you all decided to stop doing those things, it would feel weird.

Tobey: You like it when my robots rampage through the town?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, of course not. But it would be weird if you ceased doing so.

(Tobey smiles when he hears that.)

(Today, after school, Becky has decided to tell Violet her secret, despite Huggy's objection.)

(They are studying in the library again.)

Violet: So how is Steven doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's doing fine. He wants me to drop you guys but I told him that I don't want to. Um Violet, I need to tell you a deep dark secret of mine that I've been hiding for the past two years or so.

Violet: Ok? Did you tell this to Steven?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I just want you to know. And I don't want you to tell anyone, including Scoops. Can you keep that promise?

Violet: Sure Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've already told my parents and my grandfather found out on his own. TJ doesn't yet know though and I don't want him to know just yet.

Violet: Wow, you're going to tell me before your own brother. This must be important.

Wordgirl/Becky: It is. But I need for you to promise not to tell anyone, including Scoops. Can you do that?

Violet: Sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Violet: (Becky writes her secret on a piece of paper and hands it to Violet. When Violet opens the paper the message says the following: "Violet, I'm Wordgirl".) Are you serious? Is this true?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I've been wanting to tell you but I wasn't sure when.

Violet: This is great and I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Scoops. And I totally understand why you didn't tell me two years ago. I would've probably told Scoops by accident. But it makes me feel special that you would want to tell me before your own brother.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you are my best friend and I don't care what Steven and his friends say about you.

Violet: Thanks again.

(They hug as if they were sisters.)

(A week after her 13th birthday, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are battling Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Give it up, Chuck!

Chuck: No way, Wordgirl! (He shoots ketchup at her, but Huggy swallows it.) Oh Man!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks at her watch and sees that she's late for her date with Steven.) Come on, Chuck. Can we hurry this up?

Chuck: Is there someplace you have to be?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I have a date to get to.

Chuck: A date?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I'm dating this boy named Steven.

Chuck: Really? Cool. But you're going to be late after I blast you with this. Olive oil.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. (She then defeats him and he's taken away to jail.) Come on, Huggy, I have to get home to get ready for my date with Steven. He's taking me to this teen club in Center View. (Huggy chirps.) Yeah, it does sound cool. (Back at home, Becky gets ready for her date with Steven.) How do I look? (She's wearing a super short black skirt and a fushia top, some new black booties and fushia earrings that dangle.) (Huggy says something about the amount of make-up she has on.) Too much make-up? Yeah, I thought so too. (She tones down on the make-up.) Now? (Huggy approves.) Thanks. I'll see you later. (She then grabs her purse and flies out of her window and towards Center View's teen club, "**Razzle**".) Hey Steven. I'm sorry I'm late. I was busy earlier.

Steven: Don't sweat it. I'm glad you could make it. (He gives her a peck on the cheek.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you sure we'll be ok here?

Steven: We'll be fine. Come on and let's party!

(They dance for a few hours and then one of Steven's friends whisper something into his ear.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What's that about?

Steven: Mark's having a party at his house. Wanta go?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, sure. I guess that'll be ok. I have to call my parents and tell them where I'm going to be.

Steven: Do you have to tell your parents everything?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. Don't you?

Steven: No. I'm 13, I think I'm old enough to not need to tell my mommy and daddy everything I do.

Wordgirl/Becky: But that's how I was raised.

Steven: Oh, come on.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I can tell them when I go home.

Steven: That's better. Let's go.

(They arrive at Mark's house and she notices how loud it is.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Whoa! It's kind of loud in here.

Steven: We can go somewhere more quiet than this. (He then guides her through the living room and up stairs to one of the guest rooms.) Go on inside. It's much quieter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, ok. (She walks into the room and Steven closes the door behind him.) It's much quieter in here.

Steven: Good. (He then sits next to her.) So have you given any thought about our first kiss?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. I'm not sure how good a kisser I am.

Steven: Well, we can always find out. (He then leans into her and touches his lips onto hers and he begins to kiss her.)

(Becky closes her eyes and joins in the kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That felt fine, I guess. I don't have any experience from anyone else.

Steven: Well, I thought it was a great first kiss.

(He then decides to kiss her again, but this time he decides to place his hand inside of her shirt to touch her chest.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, what are you doing?

Steven: I want to see how your body feels.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't want you to do that. I'm not ready for that type of thing yet.

Steven: Come on, your body is ready.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't care. I get to decide when I'm ready for that stuff and right now I'm only 13.

Steven: So, we're old enough.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, I don't feel that way.

Steven: That's fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Let's go back downstairs now.

Steven: I don't think so. (He then grabs her by the arm and pulls her onto the bed, making her scream.) Come on, Becky. Let's have sex.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? No! Get off of me, Steven! (She then pushes him off using her powers a little bit to help her.)

Steven: Whoa! Aren't you a strong girl? (He then gets back up and she's about to leave again and he grabs her again and pulls her back onto the bed and tries to have sex with her again.) Oh, this will be so great. I can just feel it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I said no! Get off of me! (She then stands up, grabs her purse, and opens the door.) I'm going home, Steven!

Steven: Oh no you aren't. You're staying right here until I get to do what I want.

Wordgirl/Becky: Get your hands off of me! (She pushes him away and hurries down the stairs and to the front door.)

Steven: (He sees her running into the night.) Fine, have it your way! You're such a little goody-goody prude anyway! No guy will ever want someone like you!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks back to him and slaps him in the face.) We're over! I don't ever want to be with you ever again! (She then turns into a dark alley and transforms.) WORD UP! (As she flies home, she begins to cry to herself.) I can't believe I was so stupid. (She then spots Violet's house and decides to fly towards it.) Violet!

Violet: (She hears Becky outside her window and goes to open it.) Becky, what are you doing here at this time?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry I woke you up and I apologize to your mother. But I need to talk to someone. (She then wipes away tears from her eyes and cheeks.)

Violet: Did something happen to you?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She still sounds upset.) After Steven and I went to this club, we all went to one of his friends' houses for a party. And while we were there, Steven tried to rape me.

Violet: He tried to rape you? But you're Wordgirl. Can't you…?

Wordgirl/Becky: When I'm Becky, I have to hold back from using my powers. But I had to use them a little to push him off of me, twice. Then I broke up with him.

Violet: I'm so sorry. (She goes to hug her friend.) But I'm glad that you broke up with him. It'll be ok and you should go and tell your parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. I knew I could count on my very best friend. (She wipes the tears from her eyes and hugs her friend again.) I'll see you later.

Violet: Ok. Tell me how it all works out.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Hovers in the air.) I will. (She then takes off.)

(Violet then heads back to bed as Becky zooms home.)

(When she reaches home, she transforms back into Becky and enters the house.)

Mr. Botsford: Hey there, Becky. How was your date?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was bad and I broke up with Steven.

(At this point, her brother and Bob come to join the conversation.)

Mrs. Botsford: Did something happen?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. We went to this party after leaving the club and Steven took me into a private room because it was too loud and he tried to do things with me.

Mrs. Botsford: What kind of things?

Wordgirl/Becky: He tried to rape me. I had to push him off of me twice. Then I left and went to Violet's. (She then begins to cry in her mother's arms.) I felt so stupid.

Mrs. Botsford: Don't worry, Becky. You did the right thing by pushing him off and breaking up with him.

Mr. Botsford: We're going to have a serious talk with his parents in the morning.

TJ: I didn't like that Steven guy anyway. We was so obnoxious. Did I say it right?

Wordgirl/Becky: (In a sad voice.) Yeah, you said it right.

TJ: Anyway, some boy tries to hurt my big sister and he's going to pay for that.

Mr. Botsford: And we're not going to stand by and let it happen again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'm going to go upstairs now and lie down a bit. (She and her family hug and then she heads upstairs with Huggy following her.) (As she cries on her bed, Huggy pats her on the back.) Thanks Huggy. (Just then, her cell phone rings.) Hello?

Steven: That wasn't too cool of you to leave like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sits up in her bed with fury in her voice.) You tried to rape me, Steven!

Steven: You are such a tease. I told my friends what you did and they agree with me that you're nothing but a prudish momma's girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can call me whatever you want and it's not going to make me feel guilty or make me want to give in to your desires.

Steven: Just wait until I see you in school on Monday.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't scare me, Steven. And don't bother calling me anymore because I'm getting rid of this phone once I hang up. Oh, by the way, my parents are going to tell your parents what you did.

Steven: Like they will even do anything to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good bye, Steven and good riddance! (After hanging up, Becky uses her super powers to destroy her cell phone.) Thank goodness this isn't the same one I leave in the hideout. (She then looks outside her window.) Huggy, I'm going to get some air. Do you want to stay or come with me? (Huggy decides to stay home.) Ok. I'll see you in a bit. (She then casually flies around town and she then comes to the city jail and looks inside.)

(Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, LRW, and Chuck are all asleep.)

Warden: (He sees Wordgirl fly in.) Hey there, Wordgirl. What are you doing here this time of night?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just wanted to check on the villians, if that's ok?

Warden: They seem to be behaving. We're letting Butcher out in a few days.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you mind if I visit with them?

Warden: I don't see the harm in that. Go ahead.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then flies towards the cells and stands there for a while, debating if she should wake them up or not.) Um, Lady Redundant Woman?

LRW: (She hears her name and wakes up to see Wordgirl standing there.) Wordgirl?

(The three men hear that and wake up.)

Chuck: Hi Wordgirl. You don't normally just come and see us.

Dr. Two-Brains: And it's after 3am.

LRW: Is anything wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: What makes you think anything is wrong?

LRW: Call it woman's intuition.

Wordgirl/Becky: Woman's intuition? Intuition means the instinctive knowledge or belief in something without actual evidence. Is this something all women have?

LRW: Of course. You do too, as well, also. So what's the issue at hand?

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you remember my question about my friend experiencing her first kiss?

LRW: Oh yeah, I remember that. So did "she" get her first kiss?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but it wasn't what she expected. I mean the kiss itself was fine, not great, just fine. She thought maybe since she's never had a first kiss before, was the reason. But anyway, after she kissed him the first time, he wanted to kiss a second time. She thought maybe ok. But as she was kissing him the second time, he reached underneath of her shirt and began to touch her chest area. (Wordgirl unknowingly touches her chest area.)

LRW: I see, realize, and undestand what you're saying. What did "she" do when he did that?

Wordgirl/Becky: She told him to stop and he said that he would. So she tried to head back downstairs and he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed in the room and he tried to… (She can't really say the word).

LRW: (She can see that Wordgirl is having a difficult time saying the word.) Wordgirl, you can tell me. It's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: He tried to rape her.(After saying the word, she begins to tear up in her eyes.) She pushed him off and then she tried to leave again and he tried to rape her again. After she pushed him off the second time, she broke up with him and when she left the house, he called out to her and called her a goody-goody prude. I know she did the right thing, but she still feels stupid and guilty, like she could've prevented it from happening.

LRW: Wordgirl, your "friend" has no reason to feel stupid or guilty.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, come over here and listen to me. (She walks over to his cell.) When a girl says 'no' about something like that and the boy refuses to listen, he's committing a crime. A real crime. And it's never, ever the girl's fault.

Butcher: What's a prude?

Chuck: I've heard of the word, but I don't really know what it means.

Wordgirl/Becky: It means someone who's afraid or nervous about sex. She's not afraid of sex, it's just that she knows that she's too young for that type of thing.

LRW: How old is your "friend"?

Wordgirl/Becky: 13, just like I am. The boy is also 13. He thinks that it's ok to do that type of thing at 13.

Chuck: Wow! You're 13? You're a teenager?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Chuck: So what crime are we talking about here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Rape. It's one of the most violent and disrespectful crimes that people can commit.

Chuck: You mean it's worser than trying to crush City Hall or robbing the jewelry store?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. With those crimes, you can always rebuild City Hall and the jewelry can always be returned or replaced. When a boy steals a girl's virginity, it can never be replaced or rebuilt. (The tears in her eyes begin to flow down her cheeks.)

LRW: Wordgirl, your "friend" is just a child, kid, adolescent. "She" shouldn't be experiencing that type of thing and "she" did the right thing, made the best decision, and did good when "she" decided to break up with him. It sounded like he was only interested in sex.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I think I agree with you. Thanks for listening and thanks for the advice.

LRW: You're welcomed, no problem, glad I could help.

Wordgirl/Becky: And thanks to you guys too. You were all a real help too. (She turns to leave.) I'll try to visit you all in jail more often.

Butcher: Ok, that sounds nice. Thanks Wordgirl. You are pretty nice to us.

(Wordgirl smiles back at them and leaves the jail.)

(As she leaves, she hears them talk with concern in their voices.)

Chuck: Who was she talking about? What friend was she talking about?

LRW: Chuck, she was talking about, referring to, speaking about herself.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I got that too.

Butcher: You mean to say that Wordgirl had a boyfriend that was trying to…Ugh?!

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah. That.

LRW: I can't believe some boy tried to do that.

Chuck: Was it Tobey?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, Tobey has more respect for her than that. It was probably that Steven-kid she was talking to a few months back.

Chuck: Why would some boy do that even though she said 'no'?

LRW: Guys, that's just how some men, guys, boys are. They don't like taking 'no' for an answer.

(After hearing that from her villians, Wordgirl begins to feel better and heads home.)

(The next day, Saturday, Becky and her family are on their way to Center View to talk to Steven's parents about Steven's actions on Becky.)

(Her father, Mr. Botsford rings the doorbell.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, do we really have to do this?

Mr. Botsford: Yes we do, Becky. This young man did something wrong and we need to confront his parents about it.

Mr. Nickolas: Can I help you?

Mr. Botsford: I'm Mr. Botsford, Becky's father. My wife and I have something to tell you. Our daughter came home last night from a date with your son and she said that he tried to rape her at a party, twice.

Mr. Nickolas: And?

Mrs. Botsford: Well, that's a crime. I'm District Attorney in Fair City and I've put away criminals for doing far less horrible crimes than that.

Mr. Botsford: And you need to teach your son that it's not right for guys to treat girls like that.

Mr. Nickolas: Look, my son is 13. He's old enough to do what he wants. And if he wants to have sex, then he should be able to. And if your daughter has a problem with that, then it's not my problem. Besides, he told me what a goody-goody she is and what a prude she is.

Mrs. Botsford: My daughter is none of those things. We taught both of our kids to do the right thing and that they are to respect others. You aren't being a very good parent if you just let your boy do what he wants. And just be glad your son is 13. Because if he were 18, I would have no hesitation to send him to jail.

Mr. Nickolas: Look, I've heard enough from you people. If you can't handle my type of parenting then just mind your business and get off of my property.

Mr. Botsford: Fine! But if this happens again, we'll be back!

TJ: You people are jerks! Someone tried to hurt my sister and you don't care? You make the villians in Fair City look like a bunch of angels.

Mr. Nickolas: I said get! (He then slams the door in their faces.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (As they get back into their car.) I'm sorry I drag you all into this.

Mr. Botsford: No, no, Becky. You did the right thing by telling us.

Mrs. Botsford: It's not your fault that these people are such jerks.

(As they head back home.)

TJ: Are you going to be ok, Sis?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. (Bob sits in between them and continues to pat Becky on the back.)

(When she arrives home, she goes straight to her room and lies down for the remainder of the weekend, not wanting to do anything except eat and sleep.)

(She is also reminded of what Steven said to her, that no boy would want someone like her and she starts to agree with him.)

(That Monday, she is getting ready for school.)

Mrs. Botsford: Honey, if you're not up for going to school today, that's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, sooner or later, I have to face my demons.

Mrs. Botsford: Well ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Mom, do me a favor. Can you go easy on the villians? They're not all that bad.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok Becky.

(At the bus stop, Becky is waiting for the bus to come.)

Violet: Hey Becky. How are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok.

Scoops: Hey Girls. (He then puts his arm around Violet and Becky begins to tear up a little.) Is everything ok?

Violet: Something happened to Becky over the weekend.

Scoops: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll tell you all later.

(They later arrive at Bennett Middle School and Becky walks towards her locker and meets up with Victoria.)

Victoria: Hey Becky. How was your weekend?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was ok.

Victoria: What's wrong? You seem upset about something.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll tell you later, Victoria.

Victoria: Ok. I'll see you in English class.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Violet: (Passing by Becky, on the way to her art class.) Don't worry, Becky. Everything will be alright.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. See you at lunch.

Violet: Ok.

(After Violet leaves the hallway, Becky grabs her English book and after she closes her locker, she feels some hands over her eyes.)

Steven: Guess who?

Wordgirl/Becky: Get away from me, Steven. I thought I told you that I don't want to be with you anymore.

Steven: Oh come on. You don't really mean that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not going to stay with someone who doesn't respect me.

Steven: And what about my needs?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't care about your 'needs'! You don't seem to care about mine at all.

Steven: Look, I'm the guy. This is my school.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't have a choice but to go here.

Mark: You can always drop out of school.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. My education is important to me.

Nick: Man, you're such a nerd. A hot nerd, but a nerd.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks away from Steven to head to class when he grabs her arm in a tight grip.) Hey let go of me!

Steven: I'm not through with you, Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to go to class now. Let me go before I scream and trust me, you do not want me to scream.

Steven: (He then yanks her towards one of the boys' bathrooms.) Come in here. We're going to have some fun.

Wordgirl/Becky: No! Let me go! (She then kicks him in the groin and runs off down the hall.)

Steven: Ow! Get her, Guys! (Holding his groin in pain.)

(At the same moment, Tobey is coming out of the school library and begins to head to English class as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Not paying attention to where she's running, she runs into Tobey, knocking him down on the floor.) I'm so sorry, Tobey! (She speaks to him in a hysterically upset tone of voice.) I'm sorry that I knocked you down!

Tobey: (Gets back up and helps her up as well.) Whoa! (He then tries to calm her down and places his hands on her shoulders.) Becky, calm down. I'm not all that mad. Are you ok? What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven is chasing me! He's trying to hurt me!

Tobey: I see. (He then sees Steven and his friends coming around the corner and his eyes glare at them.) I see. It'll be ok, Becky. Just stand behind me and let me take care of this. Stop right there, Steven!

Steven: That's my girlfriend, Geek!

Tobey: (He continues to glare at Steven and his friends.) She doesn't want to be with you right now. Is there any reason for this?

Steven: Look Geek, whatever is going on between me and her is none of your business!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Still in hysterics.) He tried to pull me into one of the boys' bathrooms so he could…(Whispers the rest.)

Tobey: HE TRIED TO DO WHAT TO YOU?! (He then walks over to Steven and looks him straight in the eye.) That is disgusting, Man. Is this how you treat your girlfriend?

Steven: Come on. She's asking for it. She's just too much of a prude to understand that.

Tobey: Don't ever talk to her like that!

Steven: She's also a little tramp and a tease!

Tobey: (He then holds Becky's hand.) You know, I really want to punch you right now, but I'm not going to sink to your level of stupidity. Becky and I have better things to do right now, like going to class. Let's go, Becky. (She's a little nervous about walking past Steven and his friends.) It'll be ok. I won't let this jerk touch you! (He then takes her by the hand for reassurance and she begins to feel safer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then walks past Steven and his friends, holding onto Tobey's hand.)

Tobey: (As they walk towards English class, he looks over and sees tears falling from her eyes.) Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then puts her hands over her eyes in shame.) I feel so stupid.

Tobey: Come here. (As he gathers her into his arms, she begins to cry.) It's ok. I'll make sure that he never hurts you again. Ok? (She nods 'ok' as he hugs her.) Come on, class is about to start.

(They walk in and sit next to Victoria.)

Victoria: (She looks over at Becky and Tobey and she notices how red Becky's eyes are.) Hey, what happened to her? Is she alright?

Tobey: (He still has his arm around Becky.) We can talk about it later at lunch.

Victoria: Ok.

(Later that day, at lunch.)

(Victoria, Hunter, Eileen, Violet, and Scoops are all sitting together when they see Tobey and Becky arrive.)

Violet: Did you want to tell them what happened this past weekend?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. I still feel so embarrassed by this. But last Friday, Steven tried to rape me at one of his friend's party.

Birthday Girl: He tried to do what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Rape me. It all started when his friend, Mark invited everyone to his house for a party. When we got there, the music was so loud so Steven took me into a private room and closed the door. Then we shared our first kiss. It was nice, but something about it didn't make me feel special. Anyway, when we kissed the second time, he put his hand into my shirt to try to touch my chest area and I told him I didn't want to do that. He seemed ok with it, but then he pushed me onto the bed and tried to have sex with me. I pushed him off and then he pushed me down again and I had to push him off again. Then I ran out of the house and he called me a prude.

Birthday Girl: What's a prude?

Wordgirl/Becky: A prude is someone who's nervous and/or scared of sex. I'm not scared of sex. It's just that I'm not ready for that.

Violet: Becky, you shouldn't feel ashamed of that. You have the right to have control of your body. No one else has the right to touch anyone else without permission to do so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. And today, this morning, just before English class, Steven tried to pull me into one of the boys' bathrooms. Luckily, I kneed him in the groin and ran from him and into Tobey.

Tobey: Then he wouldn't stop harassing her.

Wordgirl/Becky: You want to know what he said to me on Friday, after I left the party? He said that no boy will ever want to be with someone like me.

Tobey: Becky, he is so wrong with that statement. I think you're a great girl and I would very much like to be with you.

Victoria: Awww. That's so sweet. If he had asked you that three years ago, what would you say?

Wordgirl/Becky: Three years ago, he didn't like me that well.

Tobey: I was just a kid then.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then puts her arm around him and she hugs him.) Tobey, you're such a nice guy. And you're so much more mature than Steven. But are you ok that I shared my first kiss with Steven and not you?

Tobey: You said that the kiss was nice but it didn't make you feel special. I promise the first time we kiss, it will make you feel more than special.

Wordgirl/Becky: But not right now. I have to get over what Steven did first. He kind of messed me up.

Tobey: Take all the time you need. I'm very patient when it comes to things like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you sure grew up a lot since the 5th grade.

Birthday Girl: Can we change the subject? I think you'll all like this. I'm on the dance committee and they said that I can come up with a theme for the next school dance.

Scoops: Sounds good. What's the theme?

Birthday Girl: It's going to have a 50's and 60's theme.

Violet: Does that mean it's going to have music and décor from that era?

Birthday Girl: That's right.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know if I want to go.

Scoops: Why not? You used to go to all the dances in Woodview Elementary.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but I'm not a very good dancer.

Victoria: Becky, you know I'm the best dancer. I can teach you to be almost as best as me.

Wordgirl/Becky: You would? Thanks Victoria.

Victoria: Great. But you have to go to the dance.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Victoria: Great.

(Over the next two weeks, Victoria teaches Becky how to dance.)

(It's the night of the school dance and Becky is getting ready to go.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (In a 50's-style outfit.) How do I look, Bob? (He gives her a thumbs up.) Thanks.

(Victoria's parents come by to pick up Becky to take her to the dance, along with Violet and Scoops.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, your ride is here!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Dad. (She comes down the stairs.) How do I look?

Mrs. Botsford: You look very nice, Becky.

Mr. Botsford: Are you sure this isn't a disco-themed dance? (Starts making disco sounds and dancing.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, disco is cool, but this is a 50's/60's themed dance. I'll be home when it's over.

(She goes to get into the Bests' super-long SUV.)

Mr. Best: We'll be sure to bring her back.

(Later, they are dropped off at the dance.)

Mrs. Best: Call us when it's over, Victoria.

Victoria: I will, Mom.

(They walk into the gym.)

Violet: Wow, this looks so good.

Scoops: The dance committee really did a good job.

Birthday Girl: (She had gotten to the dance earlier to set up.) Thanks.

Scoops: You did all of this?

Birthday Girl: I am on the dance committee.

Wordgirl/Becky: You didn't turn into Birthday Girl, did you?

Birthday Girl: I think I turned a faint shade of green, kind of.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, don't ever change. So where's Tobey?

Scoops: He said that his mother was bringing him. He was going to come by robot, but his mother said he couldn't.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just going to wait here for him to come.

Victoria: Ok. (She and Hunter are holding hands as they walk into the gym.)

(When they walk in, all they see is mostly the kids from Woodview Middle and not a lot from Bennett Middle.)

Hunter: They don't seem to be enjoying this.

Victoria: That's because they don't know anything.

Birthday Girl: They don't like it.

Violet: Don't worry, Eileen. We like it and so do all the kids from Woodview.

Scoops: Yeah, the kids from Bennett just don't know how to have a fun time.

(They sit for awhile.)

(Meanwhile, Becky is waiting for Tobey to show up when she feels someone's hands over her eyes.)

Steven: Guess who?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) Steven, go away.

Steven: I don't want to right now. (He keeps trying to put his arm around her and she keeps trying to push him off.) Come on, Becky. None of us are staying for this lame dance your friend, Eileen, the baby made.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm staying. I'm waiting for someone. And don't talk about Eileen like that. She put a lot of work into this dance and she's very good at throwing parties.

Steven: Come on, Becky. (He grabs her arm and doesn't let go.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, let go!

Tobey: (He was just dropped off by his mother, when he sees Steven and his friends harassing Becky again.) Hey Steven, I thought I said for you to not lay a hand on her again.

Steven: Fine. Whatever. (He and his friends decide to stay for the dance.)

Tobey: You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, thanks.

Tobey: Why aren't you in the gym with the others?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just wanted to make sure that you got here and all.

Tobey: You were waiting for me to show up?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess you can say that.

Tobey: I'm really touched, thanks. Shall we go to the dance now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Tobey: Did I mention that you look very nice?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, so do you.

(As soon as they walk in, they see and join their friends at a table.)

Violet: There they are.

Scoops: We were wondering when you'll get here.

Victoria: It's a good thing you got here. This dance isn't going too well.

Hunter: And no one seems to be dancing. Not even the kids from our school.

Tobey: Becky, why don't we see if those dance lessons paid off and get things moving?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I guess I'm ready. Do you know how to dance to this type of music?

Tobey: I spent all last week learning from a DVD. I hope I know what I'm doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: So how about the next song, we dance?

Tobey: Let's go for it.

(The next song that plays is "Don't Be Cruel" by Elvis Presley.)

(As they dance, their friends are cheering them on.)

Violet: You seemed to have taught her well, Victoria.

Victoria: As I said, I'm the best. Come on, they shouldn't be the only couple dancing.

(Victoria and Hunter then join Becky and Tobey, followed by Violet and Scoops.)

(Since Eileen doesn't have a partner, she just dances alone, like she does at her parties.)

(Soon the rest of the kids from Fair City are all dancing, while the kids from Center View just watch.)

(After an hour of dancing, the group comes together to enjoy the refreshments.)

Birthday Girl: Tell me the truth. Are any of you guys having fun?

Scoops: I am. I think it's awesome that kids our age can still dance to music from the 50's and 60's.

Violet: I'm having a lot of fun.

Hunter: And I think Tobey and Becky are having the most fun. And I don't remember them being this nice to each other back in the 5th grade.

Victoria: Neither do I and I shared class with them.

(Just then, the first slow song plays. It is called "Hushabye".)

(The couples all begin to dance.)

Tobey: I hope you don't mind, but I really have to be honest here.

Wordgirl/Becky: About?

Tobey: Three years ago, I never thought in my wildest dreams that we would be dancing like this together.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know.

(As they continue to dance, they smile at each other and then Tobey decides to kiss her.)

Tobey: (After kissing her.) I'm sorry that I kissed you.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. (She then kisses him back.) You know I didn't share my first kiss with you, but I shared my first special kiss with you. (They kiss again.) I bet you wished that you shared your first kiss with Wordgirl, don't you?

Tobey: Yeah, I guess.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have a secret to tell you and I want you to promise to not tell anyone, not even your mother.

Tobey: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you had just shared your first kiss with Wordgirl. (He then looks at her.) Tobey, I'm Wordgirl.

Tobey: I was right the whole time. You really are Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you mad that I didn't tell you before?

Tobey: Three years ago I would've been, but not now. I understand why you kept that from me. I'm a member of the villians' association.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right and if this information got out to any of the other villians, it would be dangerous for my family and friends. Their lives could be threatened.

Tobey: So who else knows?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, my grandfather found out three years ago. I told my parents two years ago and I just recently told Violet.

Tobey: So, does that mean Scoops doesn't know?

Wordgirl/Becky: He almost found out once and he wanted to tell the whole world and I had to lose the Vocab-Bee in order to protect my identity.

Tobey: So you trust me more than Scoops?

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops may be a good friend, but I don't really trust him with that information. So what do you think?

Tobey: I think I just kissed Wordgirl and I loved it.

(They kiss again.)

(Later, they go to join the rest of their friends at their table.)

Victoria: We saw you two kissing out there.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Giggles and blushes.) Yeah and thanks for the dance lessons, Victoria.

Victoria: I am the best teacher.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Scoops: This was a fun dance. My grandfather use to teach me these dance steps when I was little. I'm glad I remembered them.

Violet: Well, you did great. And you two shared your first kiss. That was sweet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. It was special.

Birthday Girl: So did you all like the dance?

Scoops: You did a really good job, Eileen. You should do more like it.

Hunter: I quite agree.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(Later, after the dance ends, all the students begin to head home.)

Victoria: (Her father comes to bring the kids home.) Becky, aren't you coming home with us?

Wordgirl/Becky: I called my parents and told them that Tobey's mom is taking me home. I'll be fine.

Victoria: Well ok. See you at school on Monday.

(They ride off and Becky takes Tobey around the corner where no one can see them.)

Tobey: What are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I want to take you flying with me.

Tobey: You've taken me flying before.

Wordgirl/Becky: Those were the times I took you home to your mother for doing something wrong.

Tobey: Ok. What about the time you took me around town to look for my remote?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy was with us. (She then looks around to make sure the coast is clear and then transforms.) WORD UP! Hold on, Tobey. I don't want you to fall.

Tobey: This is going to be so great.

(She then takes him by the arm and they head for the sky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok?

Tobey: Yeah. I'm a little nervous being this high up.

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll be safe as long as I hold on to you. From this height, I can see the whole city.

Tobey: Wow, it looks kind of nice up here. Do you do this a lot?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep.

Tobey: Look out, it's Mr. Big's building!

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. (They look inside.) Is he still working?

Tobey: He's kind of a workaholic.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I can see that. He really needs to slow down. He works too much and that can have a devastating effect on his health.

Tobey: You think so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. He's not as young as he used to be.

Tobey: He does have Leslie helping him a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that's true. (They zoom away.) Where to now?

Tobey: Um, we can go to my house and lay out on the lawn and look at the stars in the sky. I promise I won't do anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. And Tobey, I trust you.

(They fly to his yard and they lay on the lawn in his backyard, looking up at the stars.)

Tobey: So, do you have any regrets from when we were kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I do. My biggest was when I was working with Miss Power and I called you a ridiculous villian and I made fun of your clothes and hair style.

Tobey: That did break my heart. But I understand that Miss Power put you up to it. And I forgave you for that three years ago. But, I can see that you still feel bad about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I always will. I still feel bad about yelling at Chuck and Two-Brains also.

Tobey: When did you decide that Miss Power was wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: When she threatened Two-Brains. She told him that she was going to make sure that he could never have cheese again. I said that was mean and she went a little too far with that. Well, before that she threatened the guy who yells "Help".

Tobey: Wordgirl, I have something I need to tell you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is that?

Tobey: I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

(She then gives him a kiss and gets up to head home.)

Tobey: I'll see you soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: You will. (She hovers into the air and blows him a kiss.)

(It's now May and the Becky and her friends get some great news.)

(It's lunch time when Scoops hurries into the lunchroom and after giving Violet a hug, he takes out a copy of the Daily Rag.)

Scoops: Everyone, I got some great news.

Violet: What is it?

Scoops: I got a copy of the Daily Rag and I read that Woodview Middle is finishing their repairs early and we get to go back next year for 8th grade.

Victoria: That is great news. We don't have to go back to this loser school next year.

(The rest of the Fair City kids begin to cheer and some do little victory dances.)

Tobey: (Hugging Becky in his arms.) We don't have to go to school with these people again.

Birthday Girl: I'm going to plan the perfect party to celebrate.

Violet: You do plan the best parties, Eileen. No offense, Victoria.

Victoria: None taken. I have to admit, Eileen's parties are very good.

(Nearby, Steven and his friends over hear them.)

Steven: They're going back to their old school?

Mark: What are you going to do, Steven?

Steven: Well, Becky's not going to get away from me that easily. Just wait until after school.

(Becky and Violet had just finished their last class of day, which is PE and they are now in the girls' locker room.)

Violet: I'm really getting to like tennis.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, maybe we should try to play it at home. There's a tennis club somewhere. And we can invite Scoops and Tobey.

Violet: You mean like a double date?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that.

Violet: Ok. (She looks at her watch.) Oh, we have to get going. Our bus is going to come soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: You go and I'll meet you there.

Violet: Ok.

(With that, Violet heads out to the bus area.)

(As soon as Violet is gone, Steven and his friends enter the girls' locker room.)

(Outside, Violet meets up with the rest of the Fair City kids.)

Tobey: Hey where's Becky?

Violet: She's still in the girls' locker room.

(Meanwhile, back in the girls' locker room, Becky has just finished and heads out to meet her friends when Steven and his friends come and block her from leaving.)

Steven: Don't leave now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, get out of my way please.

Steven: Not now. Not until I get what I want. I hear that you and your friends are going back to your own school next year.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right and I don't have to worry about you and your friends again.

Steven: Is that so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that's so. Now get out of my way before I hurt you. Trust me, you don't want to see how bad I could hurt you.

Mark: Man, she thinks she's tough.

Steven: You think you're so tough, don't you? (Then, without warning, Steven slaps Becky as hard as he can, making her nose bleed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to be so glad to not come here next year. You are nothing to me. I don't know why I even fell in love with you.

Steven: Because, I have a way with words.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you use words to make girls fall in love with you and then you talk them into having sex with you.

Steven: And when I'm finished, I usually drop them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness I was the one that got away.

Steven: Well, I don't think you will be able to this time. Guys, hold her down.

(His four friends then take a hold of Becky and they hold her down.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, my friends are waiting for me and they'll be concerned if I don't show up when our bus arrives.

Steven: That's not my problem. Guys, hold her still and strongly. She's a feisty one.

(Meanwhile, the bus arrives and the Fair City kids all get onto the bus.)

Tobey: Becky's missing the bus.

Scoops: You don't think anything happened to her, do you?

Tobey: Something will if I don't get to her. You all go on.

Scoops: Be careful.

(Tobey then runs back into the school and begins to look for her.)

Tobey: BECKY!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Her superhearing kicks in and she hears Tobey coming.) TOBEY!

(He faintly hears her voice and it sounds scared.)

(He then makes his way to the gym locker area and he walks in.)

Tobey: BECKY! (He then sees Steven's friends and rushes over, only to see Steven trying to rape Becky again and he goes to pull him off.) Steven! You apparently have a problem of listening when someone tells you to not hurt his girlfriend! (He then helps Becky up and sees that she has a bloody nose as well.) Did you do this to her too?

Steven: She's not your girlfriend, Nerd! And she deserved that slap. She broke up with me before I got to score.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Still sounding upset.) He said that he only wanted to date me because he wanted to have sex with me and then after that, he was going to dump me.

Tobey: (He then looks at Steven, who's looking very proud of himself.) You are a lowlife jerk. (He then balls up his fist and punches Steven.) That is for hitting her. (He then punches him again.) And that is for all the times you tried to rape her, including just now. (He then takes her by the hand and walk out of the locker room.) Come on, Becky. (He then turns back to Steven.) And if you ever try this with Becky again, I won't be the one who punches you the next time.

Steven: What's that supposed to mean?

Tobey: You don't know Tobey McCallister the Third very well. Oh, by the way, she's my girlfriend now. (They walk out of the school building.) You alright?

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel so stupid that you had to come to my rescue again. Not that I don't like it, but I'm the superhero, I'm supposed to be the one who rescues people.

Tobey: Becky, sometimes the super hero is in need of help and he/she shouldn't feel stupid or weak because of it. I still think you're the greatest superhero in the world. And the only one I would ever be in love with.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. You're the only super villian that I would ever fall in love with.

Tobey: Really? Some people think you have a thing for Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, he's too old for me.

Tobey: Oh, so if he were the same age as you, you wouldn't consider dating him?

Wordgirl/Becky: It would feel weird. I can just read the paper now, "Wordgirl falls in love with Dr. Two-Brains." Besides I don't trust him with my secret, like I trust you. Anyway, we need to get home.

Tobey: But the bus left.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm Wordgirl. I can just fly us home. (She then transforms and they head home.)

Tobey: You are so wonderful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and so are you. And I have to say, that's the first time I've ever seen you punch anyone.

Tobey: Well, I don't want to brag.

(The next day, at lunch.)

Scoops: So what happened yesterday? You both missed the bus.

Tobey: We had an incident with Steven and his friends and I had to call her father to come and take us home.

Scoops: Why isn't that guy leaving you alone, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's because I'm the first of his ex-girlfriends who didn't sleep with him and he doesn't like that.

Violet: You know what? I've had enough of these kids. (She then stands up and angerly walks over to where Steven and his friends are sitting.) Excuse me!

Vivian: Can we help you, Hippy?

Violet: Yes, I want to tell your boy Steven that I've had it up to here with how he treats my best friend, Becky!

Iona: Go away, Hippy! We don't want your kind around here anymore.

Violet: Well, just leave Becky alone! She's a good friend and I don't like it when she or any of my friends get hurt! (She turns to walk away and Rita pushes her over and Jean kicks her arm.)

Birthday Girl: They can't do that to Violet! (She becomes mad and walks over to them.) You can't do that to Violet!

Pamela: Shut up!

(The rest of Violet's friends come to help Eileen.)

(But when they get there, Eileen is starting to grow bigger and greener.)

Birthday Girl: Leave us alone!

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, not here!

(Then the principal comes into the cafeteria.)

Principal Randallson: You, young lady! (Pointing to Eileen.) I want you to come to my office right now.

Birthday Girl: (Shrinks to normal and follows him.) Ok.

Principal Randallson: Young lady, I'm sorry, but this school isn't going to allow you to do that.

Birthday Girl: Do what?

Principal Randallson: To grow into that huge green freak. So, I'm sorry, but you're expelled from this school. I can't have you here if you're going to do that again.

Birthday Girl: I don't do it that often and my other school doesn't have a problem with it.

Principal Randallson: Well, that's not my problem. Good-bye.

Birthday Girl: I'm the one who organized that dance a while back.

Principal Randallson: The kids in this town didn't like it. Go and collect your belongings and leave the school grounds.

Birthday Girl: Fine. I'm telling my mom what a stupid school this is. I'll be so glad when I don't have to go here next year.

(She then gets up and goes to clean out her hall locker and gym locker.)

(She then goes to call her mother.)

(Her friends join her outside.)

Violet: What happened?

Birthday Girl: The principal expelled me for turning into Birthday Girl. He called me a freak too.

Scoops: That wasn't nice of him.

Violet: This was my fault, I'm sorry, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: You don't need to apologize, Violet. You went to defend Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: So this is all my fault.

Birthday Girl: Becky, this is not your fault either. It was all Steven's fault. (She sees her mother coming into the school.) I'm sorry, Mom.

Eileen's mom: I'm not mad at you, Eileen. You tried to defend your friends. I'm going to have a long talk with the principal of this school. No one calls my child a freak.

Principal Randallson: You must be Eileen's mother.

Eileen's mom: Yes and I understand that you called my daughter a freak?

Principal Randallson: How else can I describe what she did? How come you didn't put that child into an institution? She's a menace to society!

Eileen's mom: Don't tell me how to raise my child. She does perfectly well in Fair City. We've had some incidents but Wordgirl is usually there to help out, which I appreciate. I called Woodview and they are appalled by what you did and said. They are going to allow her to attend summer school classes so she can finish up the 7th grade.

Principal Randallson: Good luck to you then. Please leave my office.

Eileen's mom: Come on, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Coming Mom. (She turns to her friends.) I'll see you all after school.

Victoria: Ok.

Violet: Thanks for the help, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Anytime.

(As they watch her leave the school with her mother.)

Tobey: This school needs to be burned to the ground.

(After the last day of school, even though Eileen was expelled from Bennett Middle, she's still welcomed to attend Woodview Middle in the Fall. They had heard what happened and believe she was right to stand up for her friend and they have allowed her to attend summer school.)

(She also is allowed to throw her special pool party for all the students returning to Woodview Middle at the community pool.)

(At the party.)

Birthday Girl: You guys having fun?

Violet: Yes, thanks.

Scoops: Great party.

(Tobey and Becky are off to the side, swaying to the music.)

Tobey: Becky, I like to take our relationship to the next level.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh?

Tobey: I want us to go steady.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I accept.

Tobey: Thanks and I want to give you this. I had my mother help me to pick it out. (She opens it and sees a necklace.) I wasn't sure if you were still into unicorns or not, but I remember how much you liked them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, it's beautiful. Thanks. (He then puts it on for her.) How does it look?

Tobey: Very nice.

(They hug and kiss.)

(Later she shows off her necklace.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, Victoria. Violet and I want to give you both something.

Violet: Three years ago, we wouldn't have but this year, you both proved to us that you can be good friends.

Birthday Girl: What is it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Close your eyes, you two.

(Becky and Violet both put friendship bracelets on both Victoria and Eileen.)

Violet: Ok, you both can open your eyes now.

Victoria: Friendship bracelets?

Birthday Girl: Thanks, does this mean we are best fwiends?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. From me, Becky-Wecky.

Violet: And me, Violet-Wiolet.

Wordgirl/Becky: And these are the best bracelets.

Violet: Because our two newest friends only deserve the best.

Victoria: Thanks.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(The four girls hug.)

(Throughout the rest of their summer, Becky and her friends do the things that all young teenagers do during the summer. Becky and Bob have to leave to fight crime once in a while and Eileen has to go to summer school to help her finish up 7th grade.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy are spending some time at their hideout.) Huggy, how about if we invite Tobey and Violet to the hideout? (Huggy thinks about it and then gives her a thumbs up.) Great. But not right now.

(A few weeks before the first day of school, Eileen has finished her summer school classes and is ready to enter 8th grade with her friends.)

(Today, the four girls are shopping for new school clothes while the boys wait for them to go see a movie.)

(As they walk towards the movie theater, Victoria spots an advertisment about a Battle of the Bands show for next Spring and picks up a flyer.)

Victoria: Guys, look at this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Battle of the Bands show next spring.

Victoria: I think we should enter.

Violet: Sounds fun, Victoria.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I don't have the best singing voice.

Violet: That was when you were 10. You're 13 now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I guess I could give it a try.

(After the movie, they all go to the local sandwich shop to talk about the contest.)

(Just then, Chuck busts in.)

Chuck: I, Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, want all the money in the restaurant!

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Guys, I have to go to the girls' room. I'll be right back. (Tobey and Violet look at each other as Becky leaves.)

Tobey: (Whispering to Violet.) Is this how she kept this from us too?

Violet: I believe so.

(Soon, Wordgirl and Huggy show up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Give it up, Chuck!

Chuck: No way, Wordgirl! No matter how big you get, you'll never defeat me! (He then squirts mustard and mayo at her and Huggy, but they get out of the way.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I always defeat you, Chuck! (She then defeats him and the police take him away.) I'll see you later, Chuck!

Chuck: Ok Wordgirl!

Victoria: (Whispering to the others.) Have you ever noticed how nice Wordgirl is to her villians?

Tobey: I realized it years ago. (He then winks at her and she winks back.)

(Later that day, the other kids and Bob head home, Tobey and Becky walk around town together.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know I heard what you and Victoria said in the sandwich shop.

Tobey: Oh, you mean about how nice you are to your villians?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I'm nice to my villians because I know deep down inside you all have the potenical to be good people.

Tobey: You really believe that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I do. And I've been visiting the adult villians in jail ever since Steven tried to rape me the first time around.

Tobey: So have you told your brother your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm thinking of telling him this summer. Then sometime in high school, I'm going to tell Eileen, Victoria, and Scoops. In that order.

Tobey: I still feel special because you trust me more with your secret than you do Scoops.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Scoops lost my trust three years ago. And this past year, you earned my trust.

Tobey: Well, I have to get home. I'll see you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I love you.

Tobey: I love you.

(They kiss and then each head home.)

(Later that night, right before bed, Becky decides to enter her brother's room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I want to wish you luck in the 5th grade. You'll be getting a lot of my teachers so you don't have to be too nervous.

TJ: Thanks. And let me just say that I like you dating Tobey. He's a much nicer guy than Steven. And he treats you well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Um, TJ, there's something I have to tell you. I have a major secret to tell you and I don't want you telling any of your friends about this.

TJ: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm Wordgirl.

TJ: Really? You're Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry that it took me a long time to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would react. When you found out once when you were 7, you were so mad that you threw away all of your Wordgirl things. But later, you forgot again, because of Two-Brains' amnesia ray. I told this to Mom and Dad. Bampy found out three years ago. I told Violet and Tobey. I hope you're not mad that I waited so long to tell you.

TJ: I might be a little. And I understand the reason you waited and you are right, three years ago, I probably would've been really mad at you. But I'm glad that you told me now. And I promise to not tell anyone your secret, not even my friends or anyone else you didn't tell.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

TJ: And another thing, I think it's so cool that my big sister is the greatest super hero in the world and I'm still one of your biggest fans.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks TJ. (They hug like a big sister and younger brother should.) Maybe some day, I'll take you flying.

TJ: That would be so cool.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So you don't find it odd that Wordgirl is dating one of her super villians?

TJ: Maybe a little. But it's better for you to be in love with Tobey than someone like Steven. Does that mean Bob is Capt. Huggyface and you're from Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. You're older sister was born on another planet.

TJ: That is so awesome. I feel so lucky right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I.

TJ: Can I see you transform?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, why not? (She transforms.) WORD UP! (And hovers in the room.) How's that?

TJ: Coolness. And I promise to not tell. Scout's honor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Remember, tomorrow we start school.

TJ: Ok, I'll see you in the morning.

The End of Part 2...


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl Goes to Middle School

Part 3: Eighth Grade

(The new school year begins and Becky and her friends are all starting the 8th grade and are going back to Woodview Middle School.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Dad, TJ, I'm so happy to be going back to Woodview Middle. I feel that I'm home again.

Mrs. Botsford: We're happy for you.

TJ: I heard that the Birthday Girl got expelled from the other school.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. She was trying to defend Violet, who was trying to defend me against Steven.

Mr. Botsford: That's sounds like way too much drama for me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I better get going to school now. I'll see you all later. Come on, Bob. (Bob is excited.) That's right, you get to come with me to school again. (Bob cheers.)

(She sees Scoops as she walks out the door.)

Scoops: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Scoops. Are you excited about going back to Woodview Middle?

Scoops: I sure am. I'm also going to ask the editor of the school paper if I can write a story about Bennett Middle School. And a lot of the kids who were home schooled last year, are coming back to regular school this year.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm guessing their parents knew more about Bennett Middle School than we did. I still can't believe that they don't punish kids who try to rape other kids. Who's to say how many girls Steven actually did rape?

Scoops: Becky, don't worry about Steven and his friends anymore. We don't go to school with them anymore so we don't have to see them anymore.

Violet: Hey Scoops, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet.

Scoops: Hey there, Violet. (He takes her into his arms and they hug and kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, you both look so cute together. (They hear the sounds of metal feet.) Hi Tobey.

Tobey: Hey there, Becky. (His robot lowers him to the ground and he goes to hug Becky.) You ready to start the 8th grade?

Wordgirl/Becky: As ready as you are. (She and Tobey kiss.)

(Birthday Girl shows up and everyone waves to her.)

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone!

Violet: Hey there, Eileen. We are so happy to see you in school again.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. I'm so happy to be back. You know, turning into Birthday Girl in school isn't such a good idea anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't have to worry about the teachers here, regarding that.

Birthday Girl: I know. I just decided to not do that anymore. Unless I'm outside or something.

Violet: Oh and by the way, you are definitely not a freak.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

Victoria: (Holding Hunter's hand.) Hey everyone. Make way for the best couple in school.

Scoops: Hey there, Victoria.

Victoria: Check out my steady ring.

Hunter: I gave that to her. We're going steady.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's so nice. But I still like the steady necklace that Tobey gave me. (She is still wearing the unicorn necklace.)

Violet: Hmmm, I like a steady something.

Scoops: I'll make a note of it.

(The bell rings and the students all head to their classes.)

(At lunch.)

Victoria: Hey everyone, I got the tally of those who's going to be in our Battle of the Band band. I asked Eugene, but he said he wants to be in one with Emma. So, it's going to be Violet, Scoops, Tobey, Becky, Hunter, Eileen, and myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's seven of us. So what are we going to sing?

Victoria: Hmmm, I'm not too sure.

Birthday Girl: Everyone enjoyed that music at our dance last year. Why not sing music from that same era?

Scoops: That sounds fun. But does anyone know of anyone with music from that era?

Tobey: I think I can dig it up from somewhere. My mother has a lot of old music. I can see what she has.

Wordgirl/Becky: All my parents have is music from the 70's, mostly disco.

Violet: My grandmother has music from that era. I can ask if I can borrow it or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm still not too sure about this. My singing voice isn't too good.

Violet: But I told you, Becky. That was when you were 10. Your voice has changed since then.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll give it a try.

Tobey: What about Stage-fright boy over here? (Looking at Hunter.)

Hunter: I'll try to not worry about the audience.

Victoria: I know. We'll start practicing after school today and after a few weeks of practice, we can practice singing in front of people, like our families first.

Wordgirl/Becky: Cool.

Victoria: But remember everyone, "Keep you eyes on the prize". (Then her eyes start to glow red.)

Tobey: Victoria.

Victoria: Oh, sorry. My parents make me say that when I'm trying to win or accomplish something.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what are we going to call our band?

Violet: How about the Dancing Monkeys? And Bob can be our mascot.

Wordgirl/Becky: What do you think, Bob? (Bob gives a thumbs up.)

Birthday Girl: What about dancing?

Victoria: It's always better when a person improvises.

(They talk about it more and then head back to their classes.)

(After several weeks of practicing, they practicing singing in front of their families, before auditioning for the contest.)

(After accomplishing that, they decide to go and audition for the contest.)

(When they get there, they see Eugene and Emma, along with other contestants.)

(Then they see Steven and his friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man! What are they doing here?

Victoria: It looks like they're here to audition.

Eugene: Hey Victoria, good luck at the audition.

Victoria: Thanks Eugene.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Eugene, I haven't seen your grandmother around lately. Is she doing ok?

Eugene: She's been sick. Last year, she was taking care of my Great-Granny May and she became very tired. My Great-Granny May isn't doing too good either. Granny May says that she may die in a few years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, that's so sad. (She goes to talk to Bob.) I think Wordgirl should go and see how Granny May is doing. Do you want to come with me? (Huggy says 'yes'.) Ok. This next weekend.

(Meanwhile, Steven sees Becky and walks over to her.)

Steven: Here to see me sing?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, my friends and I are here to audition as well.

Vivian: Don't get your hopes up too much. We're going to win, because we always win these types of things.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that.

(The coordinator for the contest summons the next group to perform, which is Becky and her group.)

Mr. Chairman: Ok, I need for you all pick one song to sing. Remember this is just the audition, not the main performance.

Scoops: Ok, I think Victoria should sing the audition song, because she organized the group.

Victoria: No, I think Becky should sing. We need to see how well her singing is.

Tobey: We already heard her sing in front of our parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: Parents like anything their kid does. These people are going to be honest and not just tell us what we want to hear. But I agree that Victoria should sing.

Tobey: Well, I vote that Becky sings. I like the song she picked out.

Violet: I do too. I think she should sing too. Come on, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She walks up on stage and is prepared to sing in front of Mr. Chairman and others.) Hi, I'm Becky Botsford, I'm in the 8th grade from Woodview Middle School and I'm going to sing, "Then He Kissed Me". My fellow band members are going to play the music. (She then begins to sing and those listening like what they hear, except Steven and his friends.)

Mr. Chairman: (After listening to her sing.) That was beautiful, Miss Botsford. You and your friends are definitely going to be in the contest.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Mr. Chairman. But Miss Best is the leader of our group. She should get top billing.

Mr. Chairman: If you say so. So what's the name of your group?

Victoria: Dancing Monkeys. We even have our own mascot.

Wordgirl/Becky: My pet monkey, Bob. (Bob chirps.)

Mr. Chairman: That's cute. Ok, next up is the group from Center View, Platinum Stars. (After they perform.) You all sounded very good too.

Steven: Of course we did. We're winners.

Mr. Chairman: I like the confidence. Next up, Eugene and Emma.

(Later, after the audition.)

Tobey: You did very well Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I was so nervous.

Tobey: Well, you shouldn't be. I have to get home now. I'll see you later today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I might be over at Granny May's. Eugene told me that she was sick a lot and I just want to see how she's doing.

Tobey: Ok. Wordgirl visiting her villians is a good thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I think so. I love you. (She kisses him.) See ya around.

Tobey: I love you too.

(She then takes off into the sky.)

(She then comes to Granny May's house and knocks.)

Granny May: (Hearing the knocking on her door, goes to answer it.) Wordgirl! I haven't seen you in such a long time. (Coughs!) Boy, you sure have sprouted.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Smiles) So how have you been? I talked to your grandson, Eugene and he said that you were sick last year.

Granny May: (Coughs) That's right. I haven't been able to attend any villian meetings or conventions. My mother isn't doing too well, either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Eugene mentioned that too.

Granny May: I'm glad to see that you've come to visit me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm trying to make a point of visiting you adult villians a bit more often.

Granny May: That's nice of you, Dear. So how old are you now?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm 13 and I have a boyfriend too.

Granny May: Well now. Oh My, how time flies. You were always cute as a button, but now I see that you're growing into a beautiful young lady.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And I always thought you were one of my toughest villians, even more so than Two-Brains and Mr. Big. It was because you were always very smart and clever.

Granny May: Thank you, Wordgirl. (Coughs more.) Wordgirl, would you mind bringing me some water?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. (She goes to bring water for Granny May.) Here you go.

Granny May: Thank you.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do you ever get visits from the other villians?

Granny May: Yes. I got a visit from Lady Redundant Woman and she told me that you had a problem with some boy who couldn't keep his hands off you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that was my ex-boyfriend, Steven. I dated him for awhile and then one night, at a party, he wanted to do more than just share a first kiss. Throughout the whole year, he kept trying to have unwanted sex with me. I had to knee him like once in the groin.

Granny May: Oh! That must've hurt. Be he deserved it. No man should be allowed to do that to a woman. And especially not to someone like you. You know, we villians may not like it when you get in the way of whatever scheme we're doing or planning to do, but we would never want something like that to happen to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She begins to wipe tears from her cheeks.) Thanks, Two-Brains said something like that too. Well, I have to get going. I'll try to visit more often. Let's go, Huggy. (He then gets onto her back.)

Granny May: Thanks for visiting me, Wordgirl. You are a real hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, and I hope you get better soon. (She flies off.)

(A few more weeks go by and Victoria and her band are getting ready to perform in front of another audience, for practice.)

(At lunch, they are discussing the upcoming performance.)

Violet: (Scoops has his arms all over her.) So who are we going to sing for this time?

Victoria: I hope you don't mind, but the only gig I could get for us is the city jail.

Scoops: (Kissing Violet on the cheek.) The city jail?

Victoria: Yeah. Think of it as a form of community service. Prisoners need some kind of entertainment.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, we'll be doing a favor for them and us at the same time.

Tobey: Sounds like a good idea.

Hunter: Where ever you want to play is fine with me, Victoria. (Gives her a peck on the cheek.) The more practice I have singing in front of people, the better.

Scoops: Ok. I guess it won't be too bad. So who are the prisoners that we'll be singing to?

Victoria: Just some of the city's villians.

(Later that day, after school, the kids head over to the city jail.)

Warden: Hello kids. I see that you're here to perform for the prisoners.

Victoria: That's right, Sir. My band is ready.

Warden: Very good. They have been anxious to see you perform.

Wordgirl/Becky: So how many villians are we playing for?

Warden: Just five. (Opens the jail cells.) Villians, the band is here to sing.

(The villians that are in jail are Butcher, Chuck, LRW, Two-Brains, and Ms. Question.)

Tobey: (He then becomes nervous.) Are you sure you're up for this?

Wordgirl/Becky: They don't know that I'm Wordgirl. I should be ok.

Victoria: Hi everyone, welcome to the second practice performance of the Dancing Monkeys. I'm Victoria Best and these are my band members. Todd 'Scoops' Ming, Violet Heaslip, Becky Botsford, Tobey McCallister III, Eileen AKA The Birthday Girl, and Hunter Throbheart. Just remember that this is a practice performance and we may mess up every now and then. Each band member is going to introduce themselves and the song they are going to sing.

Scoops: Hello there, I'm Todd 'Scoops' Ming and I'm going to be singing 'Surfin' USA'.

(As he begins to sing, the villians in the audience begin to dance along and some even sing along.)

Dr. Two-Brains: That reporter kid is good.

Chuck: My mom likes this song. I used to hear it all the time when I was a kid.

Butcher: You know that girl on the keyboard is good.

(Wordgirl hears that compliment and she smiles.)

Scoops: (After he finishes the song, the crowd cheers.) Thank you, I'm really nervous here.

Birthday Girl; (She then walks towards the center of the stage.) Hello everyone, I'm Eileen, AKA the Birthday Girl! I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs and it's a song my mom likes too. I'm going to sing, 'It's My Party'.

Ms. Question: (Speaks sarcastically.) Hmm, I wonder why she picked that song?

LRW: It's a good, nice, fun song anyway. It fits her personality.

Birthday Girl: (When she's done with her song.) Thank you all for listening.

(The crowd cheers as Violet takes center stage.)

Violet: Hi, I'm Violet Heaslip. I'm going to sing a song that is one of my mother's and grandmother's favorites. 'Put A Little Love In Your Heart'. And as I sing it, I would apprieciate it if you would all close your eyes and really listen to the lyrics of the song. Thanks.

(With that, all the villians in the audience close their eyes as Violet begins to sing.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (With his eyes closed.) I like this song too.

Chuck: (His eyes are closed.) So does my mom.

LRW: I love, enjoy, cherish this music.

Violet: (After she finishes the song.) There, that's the end of the song and I hope you all took the time and really listened to the lyrics. Thank you.

(They cheer for her performance.)

Butcher: She's a good kid.

Tobey: (He is now ready to perform.) Hello, fellow villians. It's me, young Tobey McCallister III, master robot builder and evil boy genius. I want to sing a song that I've dedicated to my one true love.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh great. Let me guess. This song is dedicated to Wordgirl.

Tobey: Yes and I'm no longer shy about my feelings for Wordgirl. The song I'm going to sing is called, 'I'm a Believer'.

(As he sings, he looks back and forth at Becky, as she plays the keyboard and they smile at each other.)

(As he sings, the other villians are discussing Tobey's romantic feelings for Wordgirl.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Ugh! I thought he grew out of that.

Chuck: You can't blame him, Two-Brains. Wordgirl is very smart and pretty.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I guess. But a villian in love with a super hero? There has to be a rule against it.

Butcher: Nope, I don't think there is.

LRW: Oh, what's so wrong, bad, horrible about it? I think it's nice, sweet, precious.

(Once Tobey finishes his performance, Becky heads to the center of the stage. She looks back at Tobey and Violet, they both knowing that she's Wordgirl and she's about to sing in front of five of her villians.)

Tobey: (Whispers.) It's going to be ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Gulp!) Hi everyone. I'm Becky Botsford, 8th grader at Woodview Middle School and I'm going to sing, "Then He Kissed Me". This song is special to me because I shared my first special kiss with a boy that I've known for years. Well, here we go. (She's a little nervous about singing in front of some of her arch-enemies.) (As she sings this song, her villians begin to dance along and Ms. Question and LRW sing along.) Thank you all for listening to me and we hope to see you all again at the real contest in May.

(The villians all clap and cheer.)

Victoria: (She is now at center stage.) Hey Everyone, It's me, Victoria Best and as you all know, I'm the best. So I'm going to sing the song, 'Lollipop'. It's a song that my mom and dad like a lot. (Cheering) (Then after Hunter sings, 'Yellow Submarine'.) Well, my band and I would like to thank you for listening to us and like my friend, Becky pointed out, we hope to see you all at the Battle of the Bands performance in May.

(The villians clap and cheer and are later escorted back to the cells.)

(Later that night, after the performance, Tobey and Becky are laying on the grass in his backyard, looking up at the stars in the sky.)

Tobey: You did very well today and I don't think any of the villians had any suspicions about you being Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm usually able to hide that. I loved what you said to them though.

Tobey: Oh and what did I say?

Wordgirl/Becky: You said that you aren't shy anymore about your feelings for me and that you don't care what they think about the idea of a villian and a super hero falling in love.

Tobey: Why should I care? They aren't the bosses of me and there's no rule that says that we can't be together. Trust me, I own a copy of the rule book.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I. Don't be surprised. As the super hero of the town, I need to know the villian rules as well. And only Mr. Big and Ms. Question had broken some of them.

Tobey: I remember both of those situations. Mr. Big used mind-control on us so we could build him a mini-golf course. And Ms. Question used her powers to take us out of the city. Eileen even remembers that one.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what I don't understand about that last one is why did you all decide to attack me after Ms. Question went to jail?

Tobey: Hmmm, I don't really know the answer to that. Can I ask you a question though?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Tobey: When you look up into the night sky, do you ever wonder about Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I've wondered about it a lot. Like why hasn't anyone on my planet been able to find me after all these years? And, what are my real parents like?

Tobey: Tell you what. I know your ship was damaged after you came here, so how about if I helped you and Huggy repair it. That way, if you both want to return home, someday, you can.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's sweet of you but what about everyone here? I would miss everyone, villians included. Unless you want to come with Huggy and I?

Tobey: Would I be able to?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as far as I know the air is the same there as here, or Huggy and I wouldn't been able to breathe well here.

Tobey: You've got a point. So how about right after we graduate from high school, I get my robots to help repair your ship?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. (She then kisses him.) Well, I better get home now. I'll see you in school on Monday.

Tobey: Ok. Maybe we can hang out this weekend.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love to, but we're going to visit my Bampy this weekend.

Tobey: Ok. I'll see you Monday.

(They kiss again and she heads home for the night.)

(It's now the month of March, two months before the contest.)

(At lunch.)

Violet: I'm so excited about the contest in May. I practice my song everyday in front of my mirror.

Scoops: You don't need the practice. You sing like an angel.

Violet: Thanks. But I want to make sure that it's perfect.

Victoria: Hey, I just got us another practice gig. Actually Tobey got us one.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is it this time?

Tobey: I know we sang in front of the villians already, but how about we sing at the next villians' convention. They never seem to have entertainment there and Amazing Rope Guy doesn't count. So I asked if we could sing there instead.

Scoops: (With his arms around Violet.) I don't know. Singing in front of that many villians? It sounds kind of scary.

Tobey: Well, it's just going to be the villians from our town.

Scoops: Well, I guess it won't be so bad.

Birthday Girl: So when is the gig?

Tobey: This weekend. We're going to perform on Saturday.

(That Saturday, Becky and her friends are heading over to the villians' convention site to perform for them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So what made them want for us to perform for them again?

Tobey: Well, in the last meeting, the five that were in jail, who saw us perform pointed out how well we did. They just wanted to share that with the rest of the villians that didn't get to see us perform.

Wordgirl/Becky: That makes sense. I just hope my secret is still secret.

Tobey: Nothing can go wrong.

(But unknowing to them, Steven and his friends had come to Fair City and spot Becky and her friends entering a weird building.)

Steven: Is that where they are performing their music?

Vivian: A bunch of losers, if you ask me.

Steven: Come on, let's go and see what they got.

(Steven and his friends sneak into the building, unseen by anyone else.)

(They stand near the door and listen to them sing.)

Rita: Oh Man, these losers can sing.

Jean: This sounds like that crap from the stupid dance we had at our school last year. No one liked it except the losers from this town.

Timmy: Is that Becky on the keyboard?

Steven: Yeah, she's good. Too good.

Mark: Who are all these losers that they are singing to?

Nick: I don't know. They look like a bunch of freaks.

Pamela: Singing to freaks? Man, Becky is such a loser that she and her band can't find a good place to play so they have to play here. Good choice. NOT!

Mark: Look alive, Becky's about to sing.

Steven: Wait until after she finishes. She's going to get a rude awakening. (After she finishes singing the song and after the audience cheers her performance.) YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PRUDE!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Steven in the audience and becomes upset.) Steven?! What the heck are you doing here?

Steven: I just wanted to come and see what my girlfriend is doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm your ex-girlfriend, Steven!

Ms. Question: Who are you and how did you get in here?

Steven: Back off, Weirdo Freak!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey don't insult these people.

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey, do you know these kids?

Tobey: I sure do. They are invaders from Center View.

LRW: They seem to know, recognize, remember that Becky girl really well.

Steven: Of course I do. She's my girlfriend.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm your ex-girlfriend. You're really trying my patience here, Steven.

Dr. Two-Brains: Steven? Hmmm, I remember a while back, Wordgirl had a boyfriend named Steven too.

Mark: Wordgirl? You mean that lame superhero you have flying around town?

Butcher: She's not a lame super hero.

Chuck: She's one of the best and we're her villians.

Pamela: What kind of villians are you if you think positive about the hero?

Granny May: Well, she's very nice to us and she visited me once when I was sick.

LRW: And she visits us when we are in jail, the slammer, the clink and she asks for our advice about things, stuff, and everything.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's a good kid.

(When Becky hears those comments from her villians, she smiles to herself.)

(Tobey then goes to rub her shoulders.)

Tobey: Steven, you are not welcomed in here. I did not invite you.

Mark: Are these your people, Tobey? Are you a villian?

Tobey: What if I am?

Birthday Girl: I am too.

Victoria: So am I.

Steven: Becky, you associate with villians?

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, I think you and your friends need to leave now.

Steven: That's fine. We'll see you and your friends at the contest in May.

(Steven and his friends leave and Becky and her friends resume their performance.)

(Afterwards, Tobey steps down and goes to apologize to the other villians about what happened.)

Tobey: Look, I'm so sorry that happened.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's ok. It was just a mistake. It's not entirely your fault.

Granny May: You and your friends did a very good job, singing.

Tobey: Thank you all. Will we get to see you at the contest in May?

LRW: We'll be there, in attendance, and make our presence.

Tobey: Thanks.

(Tobey then joins the rest of the kids outside.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That was so embarrassing. Steven really upset me this time. I need to go home. I'll see you all at school. Love you, Tobey. (She kisses him and she and Bob walk away.) My cover was almost blown, Bob. I would've been in so much trouble. (She then turns a corner and transforms into Wordgirl and takes her and Huggy home for the day.)

(As she lays in bed, she hears a metal foot outside her window.)

Tobey: Becky! (He then is lifted up on the robot's hand.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you doing here?

Tobey: I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed kind of upset earlier.

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven almost made me blow my cover. Dr. Two-Brains was there listening to every word I said. He knows that I had a boyfriend named Steven and he knows that Steve almost raped me last year, three times. (She then throws her arms around him and begins to cry.) I don't know what to do.

Tobey: It'll be ok. (He tries to comfort her.)

(That Monday at school.)

Victoria: (She comes into English class.) Hey guys, I just got the feedback from the three performances that we did and it looks good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. I'm sorry about that last performance, when Steven and his friends interrupted it.

Victoria: Becky, Steven is a jerk, plain and simple.

(Meanwhile, back in Bennett Middle school.)

Pamela: Steven, we have to find a way to win this contest.

Steven: We will. Becky owns a monkey pet. My dad knows someone who works at an animal shelter for exotic pets. All we have to do is bribe her into letting us win. Either we win or her pet is taken away.

Nick: That's just mean, but worth it.

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City, after school and homework, the group gets together to practice in Becky's garage.)

Violet: I think it's looking good.

(It's the day of the contest and Steven and his family and friends have come to Fair City for the contest.)

Vivian: How are we going to win?

Steven: I told you. I'll use bribery. My father's calling his friend at this very moment. I'll give the signal and my dad's friend is going to show.

(The mayor of Fair City is now at the podium.)

Mayor of Fair City: Hello and welcome to this year's Battle of the Bands show. The first group is from our own hometown. So give it up for Dancing Monkeys!

Victoria: Hi, everyone, I'm Victoria Best. Each of my band members are going to sing an individual song. First up is Todd 'Scoops' Ming.

Scoops: Hello, I'm Scoops Ming and I'm going to sing, 'Surfin' USA'.

(As soon as he sings, everyone begins to dance, especially his parents and grandfather.)

(After his song, everyone claps.)

Victoria: Next up, is Eileen, AKA The Birthday Girl.

Birthday Girl: Hi, I'm Eileen, the Birthday Girl. I'm going to be singing 'It's My Party'.

(After she sings, everyone claps and cheers her on.)

Victoria: The next one to sing is Violet Heaslip.

Violet: Hello everyone. I'm Violet Heaslip. I'm going to sing, 'Put A Little Love In Your Heart.' (As she sings, she tosses daisies into the crowd.) Thank you. PEACE OUT!(She holds her hand in the peace postion.)

Victoria: Thanks Violet! Next up, we have Tobey McCallister the third.

Tobey: Hello, everyone. It's me, Tobey the Third. I'm going to sing, 'I'm A Believer'.

(After he sings, everyone, especially his mother and his fellow villians clap and cheer.)

Victoria: Thanks Tobey. Next up is Becky Botsford.

TJ: Yeah, that's my sister!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks everyone. I'm Becky Botsford and I'm going to sing, 'Then He Kissed Me'. (As she sings, she sees her villians in the back of the crowd dancing and she sees Two-Brains dancing with LRW and she smiles.)

(Everyone claps.)

Victoria: Now, it's my turn to sing. I'm Victoria Best and I'm going to be singing, 'Lollipop'.

Mr. Best: Way to go, Victoria!

Mrs. Best: Our daughter is the best!

Mr. Best: Son, are you going to cheer for your sister?

Victoria's brother: Sure! Way to go, Victoria!

Victoria: Thanks everyone. We have one more singer from our group. My boyfriend, Hunter Throbheart.

Hunter: Hello everyone. I'm going to sing one of my family's personal favorites, 'Yellow Submarine'.

(After he finishes singing, everyone claps and cheers.)

Mayor of Fair City: That was our own Dancing Monkeys. Now for the next group to sing. All the way from Center View. Give it up for the Platinum Stars.

(As Steven and his band play and sing, his father goes to call his friend, Mitch Edwards, who owns an exotic pet shelter.)

Mr. Nickolas: Are you sure that this is ok to do?

Mr. Edwards: It sure is. Exotic pets are illegal in our city, I don't see why it's not here too.

(Unknown to them, Becky, using her super hearing, has heard everything that Steven's father had said.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, we have a problem here. I just heard Steven's father talking to this man from Center View who works at an exotic pet shelter.

Tobey: Oh, Steven must want to use Bob as a means to win. He's going to threaten you by taking Bob away unless you agree to lose to him.

Violet: (Overhearing the conversation.) What's going on?

Tobey: Becky just informed me that she heard Steven's father talk to a person from an exotic pet shelter.

Violet: Exotic pet?

Wordgirl/Becky: An exotic pet is a pet that most people wouldn't own and usually are shipped here from other countries for the pet trade. Bob is a monkey and that will make him an exotic pet.

Violet: That will also make Victoria's pet gorilla an exotic pet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but he's not here right now. Bob is. And besides, Victoria isn't the one who broke up with him, I am.

Violet: But why is he calling an exotic pet shelter?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's going to try to bribe me into losing. He's going to threaten to take Bob away unless we agree to lose to him and his friends.

Violet: That's not fair. Should we tell the others?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they don't yet know I'm Wordgirl. We just have to see what happens.

(After all the groups had sang, the judges take a brief moment to tally up the scores to see who wins the Battle of the Bands.)

Steven: (Walks over to Becky, who has Tobey's arm around her shoulders.) So, are you ready to lose?

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, it's up to the judges to see who wins. Not you or me.

Steven: Well, if you win, that'll be unfortunate.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that.

(An hour later.)

Mayor of Fair City: The judges have tallied up the votes and we have our winners. In Third place, Eugene May and Emma.

Granny May: That's the way to go, Eugene! You make your Grandmama proud!

Eugene: Thank you. (He and his girlfriend hug and kiss.)

Mayor of Fair City: Second place, it's the Platinum Stars from Center View!

Steven: (He goes up on stage.) I think you're mistakened. We are the first place winners.

Mayor of Fair City: (Looks at the results.) Nope, it says it right here.

Steven: That's fine. Dad.

Mr. Nickolas: Right away, Son. (Calls his friend, who comes onto stage with a crate that says 'Property of Center View Exotic Pet Shelter'.)

Mayor of Fair City: Can I help you, Sir?

Mr. Edwards: I got a call that there's an exotic pet here somewhere.

Mayor of Fair City: Well, we don't have any laws against them in our city.

Mr. Edwards: It's a state law. Where is this exotic pet? (He then sees Bob, who's holding onto Becky's legs tightly.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees the man coming towards her and Bob and picks him up.) Stay away from us. Don't take my Bob away from my family and I. (She starts to shed tears.)

Steven: What's it going to be Becky? Either you let me win or he takes away your precious Bob here.

Victoria: Steven, we're playing by the rules here. And if you are second place, than that's the way it is.

Steven: My friends and I don't play like that.

Tobey: Hey, I know all about cheating in order to win. Trust me, it's not worth it.

Victoria: And so do I.

Birthday Girl: You leave Bob alone or I'll get mad!

Steven: It's you again. Just shut up, you freak! (He then pushes her down onto the ground.)

Scoops: Oh Man! You really shouldn't have done that!

Steven: What's she going to do to me in front of all these witnesses?

Scoops: (Points to Eileen growing into Birthday Girl.) That!

(Steven then turns around and he sees that Eileen has turned into Birthday Girl again, like what happened before, but this time, she's bigger.)

(In the back of the arena, the villians had seen the whole thing.)

Chuck: Oh, did that boy just push down the Birthday Girl?

Granny May: He's in big trouble now.

Dr. Two-Brains: I think we should vacate the area, things are about to get messy.

(The Birthday Girl then picks up Steven and holds him in her hand.)

Steven: Put me down, you monster!

Wordgirl/Becky: I better take care of this. Come on, Bob. (She and Bob transform.) WORD UP! (She flies up to where Steven is.) Hey there, are you having a problem?

Steven: Yes. Destroy this monster!

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard that you pushed this girl down because she was trying to defend a friend of hers.

Steven: Yeah, I guess. But can't you destroy this monster?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I could, but I'm not going to. I don't kill anyone. So why don't you tell her that you're sorry for pushing her down after she defended her friend?

Steven: Because I don't want to lose to anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, to you, winning is so important that you will endanger the lives of others?

Steven: We, the Nickolas family are a family of winners, not losers. And what kind of super hero are you that you wouldn't kill a monster?

Wordgirl/Becky: One, I don't believe in killing. Second, that won't teach the villian anything. And third, Birthday Girl is not a monster. She's just a very mad 14 year old, teenage girl that you just pushed onto the grass. Now, I'll let her put you down if you and your friends accept the judges' decision.

Steven: Yes, fine, whatever!

Wordgirl/Becky: And your father's friend has no jurisdiction in this city regarding exotic pets. He has no right to take a pet away.

Steven: Yeah, yeah!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, Birthday Girl. I think he's learned his lesson. You can put him down now.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Thanks for not killing me, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know I'll never do that.

(Birthday Girl shrinks back to Eileen, after setting Steven down.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy disappear and then come back as Becky and Bob.)

Scoops: Becky, there you are. You missed the whole thing. Steven had pushed Eileen to the ground.

Wordgirl/Becky: I saw that part.

Scoops: Then, she turns into Birthday Girl and grabs Steven into her hand. Then Wordgirl and Huggy show up and talk to him, telling him to let the judges be fair and honest.

Tobey: Wordgirl is a true hero. She wouldn't kill Birthday Girl, even though Steven asked her to. (He winks at his girl, knowing that it was her up there.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure she'll appreciate you saying that.

(Later)

Mayor of Fair City: Now for the winner of the Battle of the Bands. The winner is The Dancing Monkeys! Congratulations to all of our contestants. Now I want the three winning groups up on stage so they can receive their awards.

(All three groups that won are up on stage, receiving their trophies.)

(As they are receiving their trophies, Steven's friend, Vivian decides to trip up the Mayor and takes the first place trophy.)

Victoria: Oh, you did not just do that. No one takes a trophy from Victoria Best. Especially when she earns it. What do you guys think? Should I or should I not?

Wordgirl/Becky: This one time, Victoria, you should.

(Victoria then takes out her recorder and plays her hypnotic tune at Steven and his friends and takes back the first place trophy with her red eye beams and gives Steven and his friends their 2nd place trophy.)

Victoria: There. No one steals from Victoria Best and her friends.

Violet: You did a good thing.

Victoria: Thanks.

(When Steven and his friends come to from the their hypnotic state, they see that the first place trophy is sitting in front of Victoria and her friends.)

Steven: How?

Victoria: I told you, I'm the best.

Mr. Best: You tell them, Victoria.

Mrs. Best: That's our daughter. She's the best.

Vivian: You're a freak too!

Victoria: No I'm not. I'm the best.

Vivian: That's it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, no you don't. I've had it up to here with how you treat my friends. Just go back to your own town and leave us alone!

(Later, Steven and his friends and their families go back home to Center View.)

(And as Becky and her friends continue to stand on stage, two boys catch Eileen's eyes.)

Violet: (She sees the two boys too.) Eileen, are those two different guys winking at you?

Birthday Girl: It looks like it.

Scoops: That one kid is new in town. He and his family just moved here like two weeks ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember seeing them. They moved into a house across the street from our houses. He's got a younger sister who's the same age as TJ.

Birthday Girl: Do you know their names?

Scoops: I think it's Riviera or something.

Birthday Girl: Hmmm, Eileen Riviera. That sounds nice. (Then another boy catches her eye, Brett Thomas.) He's smiling at me too.

Violet: You sure are catching the boys' eyes, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Yeah. I guess giving up the baby voice helps.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Eileen. You can go further and give up the idea of wanting your birthday everyday.

Birthday Girl: One thing at a time, please.

(It's June and the end of another school year.)

(Becky and her friends are now graduating from middle school.)

Principal Moren: Hello and welcome to this year's 8th grade graduation ceremony. Before I hand out the diplomas to our graduates, I just want to say that these are the best students this principal has ever had. And I know they will make their teachers in Fair City High proud as well. Now let's begin. (After saying a few kids' names.) The next one goes to Victoria Best!

Victoria: Thank you everyone!

Mr. Best: Our daughter, everyone!

(A few more names.)

Principal Moren: Next one goes to Becky Botsford!

(Many cheers and applause.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks everyone! (She winks at Tobey and he blows her a kiss.)

Principal Moren: (A few more names.) Next, Eileen, the Birthday Girl!

Birthday Girl: Thanks!

Principal Moren: Next, we have Violet Heaslip!

Violet: Thanks. (She waves to her friends and Becky gives her a thumbs up and she blows a kiss at Scoops.)

Principal Moren: Next we have Eugene May!

Eugene: Thank you!

Principal Moren: Next, Tobey McCallister the Third!

Tobey: Thank you, Good people. (He then winks at Becky and she blows him a kiss.)

Principal: Next we have Todd 'Scoops' Ming!

Scoops: Thank you. (He blows a kiss at Violet.)

Principal Moren: And last of all, Hunter Throbheart.

Hunter: Thank you. (He blows a kiss at Victoria and she smiles.)

(At the end.)

Principal Moren: And there you have it, Folks. This year's graduates from Woodview Middle School. Let's give them all a round of applause!

(Applause and cheers.)

(The graduates all stand up and throw their caps into the air.)

(After that, Becky and her friends all head over to the mall to celebrate.)

Wordgirl/Becky & her friends: HIGH SCHOOL, HERE WE COME! WOOOO!

The End of the Middle School Story…


	4. Chapter 4

Wordgirl Goes to High School

Part 1: Freshman Year

(Today, Becky and her friends are starting high school at Fair City High.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looking at herself in the mirror in her bedroom.) So, how do I look, Bob? (Bob gives a thumbs up.) Thanks. It's the first time I get to wear make-up to school and I want to look perfect. (Bob tells her that she always looks perfect.) Thanks. Are you sure you don't want to come to school with me this year? (Bob nods.) Ok. Well, I'll see you this afternoon.

(After having her breakfast and saying good morning to her family, Becky heads off to school.)

(Her brother, TJ and his friends are starting their first year at Woodview Middle School.)

(As she walks to school, Becky meets up with Violet.)

Violet: Hey Becky. How's everything?

Wordgirl/Becky: Cool. Are you ready for high school, like I am?

Violet: I'm a little nervous.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, me too. But this year, I'm hoping to tell Eileen and Victoria my secret.

Violet: I'm guessing you're still not going to tell Scoops anytime soon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. He's a good friend and all, but I just don't trust him to not tell the world.

Violet: I understand.

(As they near the school, they see Tobey and Scoops waiting for them.)

Scoops: Hey, there's our girls. (He hugs and kisses Violet.) Ready to conquer high school together?

Violet: I sure am.

Tobey: (Gathers Becky into his arms and they kiss.) How about you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm ready. Are we waiting for the others or are we just going in now?

Scoops: We can wait for the others to show up.

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone.

Violet: Hey Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I just got permission from my mom to have a back to school party at my house and guess what else.

Scoops: What?

Birthday Girl: My mom got us an in-ground pool, with a diving board and everything.

Violet: That is so awesome. You can have a pool party.

Birthday Girl: That's right. It's going to be so cool.

Victoria: What are you all talking about?

Tobey: Hello Victoria. Eileen said that she's going to have a pool party at her house.

Victoria: Your mom got a pool for your house?

Birthday Girl: Yep and this weekend I'm having a back to school pool party at my house.

Victoria: I'm so there.

Hunter: I would love to be your escort.

Victoria: (Giggles) As you know, I'll be the best party guest.

(Just then the bell rings and everyone heads to their first classes.)

(As in middle school, Tobey, Becky, and Victoria all have most of the same classes again in high school.)

(Later, they all meet up for lunch together to talk about their new classes and all.)

Scoops: So did you all like your new classes and teachers?

Victoria: I did. Did I tell you that I'm taking Geometry?

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you jumped from Algebra to Geometry?

Victoria: I'm the best in math.

Tobey: I beg to differ. I do pretty well in math, myself. And next year, I'm going to be taking trigonometry. I'm in Algebra 2 this year.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, my math skills aren't as good as that. I'm only in General Math 9.

Tobey: Well, you are the best student in our Advanced English class.

Victoria: I have to admit, you are pretty good with English and classes like that.

Violet: I'm taking Advanced Art. I showed the teacher some of the art I've done last year and before and she was so impressed, she said that I'm gifted in art.

Scoops: You are gifted in art.

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone. I loved my classes today. Are any of you joining any clubs or anything?

Violet: I'm joining the Art Club.

Scoops: I'm joining the Newspaper. I'm meeting with the editor after school today.

Victoria: Did you hear that Eugene is the only Freshman on the Varsity football team?

Wordgirl/Becky: I wouldn't be surprised. He's very good at sports, like football.

Hunter: His girlfriend, Emma is a cheerleader on the Varsity squad.

(As they talk, another boy comes to walking over to them.)

Brett: Hello there, I'm Brett Thomas and I couldn't help noticing you.

Birthday Girl: Are you talking to me?

Brett: Yeah. I think you're kind of cute. What's your name?

Birthday Girl: Eileen.

Brett: Nice name. So Eileen, I'm new in town and I was thinking that I would like to have a pretty girl show me around and I was wondering if you would be that pretty girl?

Birthday Girl: I don't know what to say. (She looks back at her friends and they encourage her to say 'yes'.) Sure, why not?

Brett: Cool. So I'll meet you after school today?

Birthday Girl: Ok. (Brett then winks at her as he walks away.) That was so cool.

Wordgirl/Becky: You got yourself a date with a cute guy.

Birthday Girl: I know. Where should I take him?

Victoria: It doesn't matter where you take him.

Violet: As long as you both are having fun.

Birthday Girl: I'm so nervous. I've never been with a boy before.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just be yourself and you should do fine. But whatever happens, don't turn into Birthday Girl.

Violet: That might scare him off.

Birthday Girl: Hmmm, am I really that scary?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you can be.

Tobey: Trust us.

Birthday Girl: Well, I'll try my best.

(Later after school is done for the day, Eileen is waiting for Brett to come out of the school.)

Brett: Hey there, Eileen. So are you ready to show me around town?

Birthday Girl: Yes.

(They walk around for awhile and then come to a pizza place.)

Brett: So, I'm the only guy you've been with?

Birthday Girl: Yeah, most boys don't really like me because I'm the Birthday Girl.

Brett: The Birthday Girl? What's that?

Birthday Girl: Well, when I was younger, I used to like to celebrate my birthday everyday, well I still do. But anyway, when I don't get my way or something, I turn into this huge, green, monster-sized girl and I go around destroying things.

Brett: Really? When and how did this all start?

Birthday Girl: My mom and I don't really know, but I'm considered a villian here in town.

Brett: A villian? You mean like a bad person who commits crime and stuff?

Birthday Girl: Something like that.

Brett: I see.

(Later that day, he decides to walk her home.)

Birthday Girl: This is my house. Thanks for walking me home.

Brett: No problem.

Birthday Girl: Oh, I'm having a pool party this weekend. You can come if you want.

Brett: Sounds cool. I'll see you tomorrow at school.

Birthday Girl: Ok.

(He then grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her on the lips.)

Brett: Well, see ya.

Birthday Girl: See ya.

(After he walks away, she hurries into her room and calls Violet.)

Violet: (Doing her homework, hears her phone ring.) Hello?

Birthday Girl: It's Eileen. I had a great time with Brett.

Violet: That's great, Eileen. Tell us all about it tomorrow at school. I'm sure Victoria and Becky are going to want to hear about it.

Birthday Girl: Ok. I can't wait to tell you.

Violet: I can't wait to hear.

(The next day at school, the kids all meet in the hallway near the lockers.)

Scoops: (Has an arm around Violet.) Hey Eileen, Violet said that you and Brett had a good time yesterday after school.

Birthday Girl: Yep.

Victoria: And what did you all do?

Birthday Girl: We went all around town and then we went to this pizza place. Then I told him about me being Birthday Girl and all. But he didn't seem to really care about that. Then he walked me home and before he left, he grabbed me and kissed me.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're first kiss?

Birthday Girl: Yes, and it was fantastic. I invited him to my pool party this weekend.

Victoria: Then we're going to have to do something to get you ready.

Birthday Girl: I was thinking of getting a makeover.

Victoria: Just what I was thinking about. Your baby-like looks have to go.

Birthday Girl: Sure, I just don't want to get rid of my kitty necklace.

Victoria: That's ok. We can go shopping after school. You're going to need a bathing suit.

Birthday Girl: I have a bathing suit.

Victoria: Well, it helps to have more than one.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to admit, Eileen, she's right.

Birthday Girl: Ok. I was thinking of getting a bikini.

Victoria: That's the right attitude.

(The bell rings and they all head to class.)

(Later at lunch.)

Tobey: So did everyone see the posters for Homecoming?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Who should we nominate for Freshman princess and prince?

Violet: I'm picking Victoria and Hunter.

Scoops: You should be Princess, Violet.

Violet: Nah, but I'm auditioning for the fall play. Scoops, you should auditon with me.

Scoops: You know what, the theater isn't for me. I can take pictures and write about it for the paper, but I'm not going to audition.

Hunter: I'm auditioning for the fall play.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what play are they doing?

Violet: This town must like Shakespeare, because they want to do 'Hamlet'.

Wordgirl/Becky You did very well in the 5th grade in 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Violet: I didn't really get to perform in that.

Hunter: And I was too nervous.

Tobey: I wanted to be in that play but Mr. Dudley didn't let me audition.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mine was terrible, now that I look back on it.

Scoops: All I got to be was the Orchard Wall.

Violet: But you were the only one who ended up doing to whole play. And this school is having auditions in February for a spring musical. I'm not sure which one they're doing for that though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell you what. We'll be there at the audition for support.

Violet: Thanks.

Victoria: So when's the auditions?

Violet: Next Friday.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll all be there.

(Later that day, Becky, Violet, and Victoria all take Eileen to the mall to go shopping for the pool party.)

Birthday Girl: How about this swim suit?

Victoria: I was thinking somewhere along the lines as this one. (She picks up a red bikini with black bands around it.)

Birthday Girl: Hmmm, that is a nice one. Not too expensive. Let's see if it's in my size. (She goes through the rack and finds the suit in her size.)

(Later all four girls finish their shopping and head back to Eileen's house.)

Violet: Ok Eileen, are you ready for a makeover?

Birthday Girl: As ready as I'll ever be.

(It takes them about three hours to do the makeover and when they are done.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you look very good. I almost don't recognize you.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. I feel so grown up now. (She even is still wearing her kitty necklace.) Even with this necklace.

(That Saturday, the pool party begins and all the guests arrive.)

Brett: (He arrives last.) Hey Eileen. You look great. Love the suit.

Birthday Girl: Thanks, my friends helped me to pick it out.

Brett: You have some great friends.

(Soon everyone is dancing, playing in the pool, or eating.)

(Brett and Eileen are walking alone near the front porch.)

Birthday Girl: So are you having a good time?

Brett: Yeah, it's great. So are your parents home?

Birthday Girl: Yeah, I can't have a party without my mom's permission and supervision. Why do you ask?

Brett: No reason. So do you want to give me a tour of your house?

Birthday Girl: Um, maybe a little bit.

(They walk around her house and come to her bedroom.)

Brett: Is this your room?

Birthday Girl: Yeah, sorry for the mess. My friends were helping me get ready for this party and all.

Brett: No problem. (He then sees a small loveseat in her room, which replaced the tea set, and goes to sit down.) Want to come here, next to me?

Birthday Girl: Um sure.

(She sits next to him and he begins to put his arm around her and they begin to kiss.)

Brett: (As he's kissing her.) This is great. (He then decides to place his hand on her backside.)

Birthday Girl: (Still kissing.) Brett, don't touch me there. (She then moves his hand up onto her back.)

Brett: What's the problem?

Birthday Girl: I'm not ready for that type of thing. I just met you not too long ago and I don't want to rush into anything like that.

Brett: Hey, I'm sorry. Do you want to just go back to the party and we can discuss this another time?

Birthday Girl: Um sure.

(They head back to the party.)

(Two minutes later.)

Brett: Eileen, I'm going to go now. I'll also be gone for a week.

Birthday Girl: Ok. I'll see you soon then.

Brett: Yeah. (He kisses her and heads home.)

(Eileen's close friends see him leave and walk over to her.)

Violet: Is everything ok?

Birthday Girl: Yeah. Brett just needed to go home now. How's everyone else doing?

Scoops: We're doing good. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I invited this new neighbor of ours, Ian Riviera.

Ian: Hello.

Birthday Girl: Hi. So are you having fun?

Ian: Yes. Why did your boyfriend leave like that? If you were my girl, I would want to spend all my time with you.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(Later that night, the guests begin to head home as the party comes to an end.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen do you want us to help you clean up?

Birthday Girl: No, I'll be ok doing this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. We had fun.

Violet: Have a good night.

(That Monday, Eileen comes to school feeling depressed still.)

Tobey: You don't look too happy today.

Violet: Are you ok?

Birthday Girl: I called Brett on Sunday and he didn't pick up. I tried all day too. I think he's mad because I didn't want him touching me on my backside.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Birthday Girl: I told him that I wasn't ready for that type of thing and he said 'ok' but I'm not quite sure about that. I'll see you all at lunch. (She then heads to class.)

Victoria: What happened to her?

Wordgirl/Becky: Brett tried to touch her backside and she told him that she wasn't ready and she thinks he left the party early because he's mad at her for that.

Victoria: (Scoffs) She shouldn't be sorry too much about that.

(Later, that Friday, Violet and Hunter are auditioning for the school play and their friends have all come to watch and provide support for them.)

(Both of them and several other students recite lines from the play.)

Mr. Hines: You all did very well. I will post the results on Monday next week. (He then walks over to Violet and Hunter.) You two did the best.

Violet: Thanks. We both were in Romeo and Juliet in the 5th grade. But we never got to perform. I was being kidnapped by the Energy Monster and he was too stage fright. My boyfriend, Scoops ended up doing the whole play as the Orchard Wall.

Mr. Hines: But you both have talent. I like to see you both be in this play.

Hunter: Thanks, Mr. Hines.

(Later that weekend, Eileen continues to call Brett, but gets no answer.)

(She then gets a text message saying that he's going to be staying at his cousin's house a few more weeks.)

Birthday Girl: I can't believe this! (Her skin begins to turn a faint shade of green.)

Violet: (She and Scoops are with her.) Um Eileen, it's really not worth it.

Scoops: Um, Violet's right. Brett is being a jerk to you but you don't need to take it out on the rest of us.

Birthday Girl: You're right. I'm sorry. (Her skin turns back to normal and she calms down.) I'm just upset.

Violet: I know you are and like what Scoops said, Brett is being a jerk to you.

Birthday Girl: What's worst is that Homecoming is coming up and Brett said that he wants to be my date.

(A few weeks later and it's Homecoming week.)

Brett: (Comes strolling into the school building.) Hey Eileen. I'm sorry I was gone for a long time. My parents want to buy a house in the town where my cousin lives and that's why I was gone for so long.

Birthday Girl: So you're leaving?

Brett: Yeah. But I'll still be able to take you to Homecoming. And afterwards, we can go to my cousin's house for a party. How does that sound?

Birthday Girl: Sounds ok, I guess. Well, I'll see you at lunch.

Brett: You betcha. Make sure you get something nice for Homecoming.

Birthday Girl: I will.

(Later, at lunch.)

Scoops: (Sees Brett sitting with Eileen.) So, where were you for the last few weeks?

Brett: I was visiting my cousin. My parents and I are buying a house near where he lives. But I'm still going to come to Homecoming.

Birthday Girl: And afterwards, we're going to a party at his cousin's house.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where does your cousin live?

Brett: Why do you need to know?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just curious. Is that a crime?

Brett: No, but being a busybody is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I'm concerned for my friend here.

Tobey: Don't talk to my girlfriend like that.

Brett: Tell your girlfriend to mind her business.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going away from here. (She gets up and walks away.)

Tobey: Becky! (He then turns back towards Brett.) Brett, that was not nice. Becky has always been naturally concerned for those she cares about.

Brett: Whatever.

Violet: Come on you all. There's no need to argue.

Tobey: Sorry, I just don't like it when people say mean things to Becky. I used to do so myself, but two years ago, Becky was a victim of attempted rape like three times and ever since then I've realized how special she is and I've become very protective of her. (He then goes to sit with Becky.)

Victoria: Awww, he's so sweet. I also used to be mean to Becky.

Birthday Girl: So was I. But since middle school, we've realized that was not being very mature. Becky is very helpful and thoughtful.

Victoria: And she accepts us for who we are. That's why she's like one of my best friends now.

Birthday Girl: Mine too.

Brett: That's great that you all think highly of your friend. I just don't like people prying into my business.

(Two weeks later and it's now Homecoming.)

(The dance is held the night before the game itself.)

(Wordgirl is getting ready for the dance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So how do I look, Bob? (Bob approves very much.) Thanks.

(Downstairs, Tobey and the rest of their friends show up in Victoria's parents' SUV.)

Mr. Botsford: (Answers the door.) Hello Tobey. You're here for Becky?

Tobey: Yes Sir.

Mr. Botsford: Come in. I'll get Becky.

(While he goes to get Becky, Mrs. Botsford comes into the room.)

Mrs. Botsford: Tobey, my don't you look handsome?

Tobey: Thanks.

Mrs. Botsford: I still can't get over the fact that you were that little boy who used to come here for several playdates and ended up almost destroying something with your robots.

Tobey: Yeah. I still build my robots, but I don't really go around and destroy the city anymore. Ever since Becky and I fell in love. I was in love with her for so long, even before I knew Becky and Wordgirl were the same person.

Mrs. Botsford: That's good to hear. Becky, Tobey is waiting for you, Hon.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm coming, Mom. (She then ascends from the stairs.) Hello Tobey.

Tobey: Wow! (His eyes almost literally pop out, when he sees her in her Homecoming gown.) You look so beautiful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. You look handsome.

Tobey: Thanks. I got you something. (He hands her a corsage.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (And he places it on her wrist.)

Tobey: Ready?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Let's go. Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll be home later.

(Later they arrive at the dance.)

Tobey: Where's Brett?

Birthday Girl: He said that he would meet me here.

Violet: I'm sure he's on his way.

(During the first half the dance, Eileen hangs near the gym doors, waiting for Brett to show up.)

Victoria: It looks like Brett stood her up.

Hunter: Let's hope not.

Violet: Oh Brett will be in so much trouble for doing something like that to Eileen.

Scoops: And I don't think Wordgirl will help him much either.

(Meanwhile, Ian Riviera, who didn't come with a date, comes over to Eileen.)

Ian: Hello, remember me?

Birthday Girl: Yes. You came to my party a few weeks back.

Ian: Yes. I was just noticing you here alone. Is your date coming?

Birthday Girl: He said he was.

Ian: Well, I was going to ask if you would like to dance until he shows up?

Birthday Girl: Ok.

(She takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor and they dance to a slow song.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She has just noticed that Eileen is dancing with Ian.) Hey look, Eileen is dancing with Ian.

Tobey: That was nice of him to do that.

Scoops: He's a nice guy and I think he's in love with Eileen. I mean true love.

Violet: Well, if Brett doesn't show up, at least there's someone for her to spend the dance with.

(Later.)

Principal: Hello everyone. I am now going to annouce this year's Homecoming Court. First up, Homecoming Prince and Princess for the Freshman class. And the winners are…Hunter Throbheart and Victoria Best!

Victoria: We won! We're the best!

(They go and get their crowns and wait there until the rest of the court is announced.)

(As that goes on, Brett finally arrives.)

Scoops: Hey look who just showed up.

Violet: Oh Man.

(Birthday Girl sees him too and walks over to him feeling furious.)

Birthday Girl: Where the heck have you been?

Brett: Don't worry about it. I'm here, aren't I?

Birthday Girl: My friends were thinking that you stood me up or something!

Brett: I'm sorry. But my dad's here and he wants us to head over to my cousin's house for his party. So we need to leave now.

Birthday Girl: My friends had just been crowned Homecoming prince and princess.

Brett: So. My dad can't wait forever.

(As Becky watches them leave, she becomes concerned and pulls Violet and Tobey aside.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Something about Brett doesn't sit right with me.

Tobey: How do you know?

Wordgirl/Becky: Call it 'Woman's Intuition'. I learned about that from Lady Redundant Woman. I feel that I need to follow them to make sure she's ok.

Violet: Well, if you think you should, then you should.

Tobey: Do you want any help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Any help will be accepted. (She then goes somewhere and transforms.) WORD UP!

Tobey: You go ahead and I'll catch up. (He then takes out his remote for one of his robots.)

(Wordgirl follows them from above and she sees them heading into Center View.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Center View. This doesn't look good.

(In Brett's dad's car.)

Birthday Girl: Center View? Your cousin lives here?

Brett: Yeah.

(They pull up to a house and Brett and Eileen exit the car as Wordgirl hides in a tree nearby.)

Birthday Girl: Wait, I think I know this house.

Brett: Don't worry so much.

(As they walk into the house.)

Birthday Girl: Wait, I know you! You tried to rape my friend two years ago!

Steven: Hello, long time no see. I remember that you got expelled from my school two years ago.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, well you were saying mean things to my friends and I didn't like it.

Brett: Guys, don't fight. It's time to party!

(For several minutes, Wordgirl hangs out on the tree until she hears metal feet coming.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey. Glad you're here.

Tobey: Thanks. Anything?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not yet. But this is Steven's house. I remember it very well. (She then hovers up towards Tobey and sits on the shoulder of his robot, next to him.)

(Meanwhile at the party.)

Brett: Are you having a good time?

Birthday Girl: I'm a sucker for parties.

Brett: Are you thirsty?

Birthday Girl: Sure. Can I have a soda?

Brett: Sure. (He then goes to get a soda and sprinkles the date-rape drug into it.) Here you go, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. (She drinks it and after a few minutes, she starts to feel woozy.) I need to sit down for a bit.

(Wordgirl/Becky decides to peek into a window and she sees Brett escorting Eileen into a bedroom.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I better get in there. I don't know what that guy has in store for Eileen, but it can't be good.

Tobey: I'll wait here until you need me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She transforms back into Becky and goes to knock on the Steven's door.)

Steven: Becky, what brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: A friend of mine is here and I was just concerned about her.

Steven: Well, it shouldn't be any of your concern.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I know my friend is dating your cousin.

Steven: Yeah so.

(She looks around and she doesn't see Eileen in there.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I need to come in and see if my friend is alright.

Steven: No you don't and if you don't go now, I'll get my dog after you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whatever. (She walks away and back to where Tobey is sitting on his robot's shoulder.) Steven's not letting me inside and I have a strong feeling that Brett is up to no good.

Tobey: You have to remember that we're talking about Eileen. She's very well capable of taking care of herself.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just don't like the idea that a friend of mine is getting hurt or something.

Tobey: Well, you have super hearing. You can listen in on what Brett and Eileen are doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. (She cups her ear so she can listen.)

(Meanwhile, at the party, Brett escorts Eileen to a quiet room.)

Birthday Girl: (She's still a little out of it.) Where are we going?

Brett: Somewhere quiet and away from everyone. I just want to spend some quiet time with you.

Birthday Girl: (Still feeling woozy and dizzy.) Ok.

(Brett then waves to Steven.)

Brett: I'll be right back, Eileen.

(As soon as she lays down onto the bed, she's totally passes out.)

Steven: She's out cold.

Brett: Thanks for the help. I'm going to score tonight.

Steven: And then what did I tell you to do afterwards?

Brett: Dump her like a bad habit.

(He then goes into the room and closes the door.)

(He then lays down next to her and begins to kiss her all over.)

(All the while, she's passed out and doesn't notice too much.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Tobey are still just outside the house and she had heard Brett and Steven talk about what Brett has planned.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going in there now. Tobey, come with me. (She transforms back into Becky and both she and Tobey head back to Steven's door and busts inside.)

Steven: Becky! I told you that I would sick my dog onto you and your boyfriend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do your worst, Steven! I don't care! I came here to take my friend home!

Steven: It's too late. He's already getting ready to score with her.

Tobey: Ugh! You make the rest of us guys look like a bunch of sickos. Girls deserve better. Go and get Eileen, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: With pleasure! (She stomps towards the room from where the noises are coming from and she kicks the door in.)

Brett: Hey, a little privacy please?

Wordgirl/Becky: Get off of my friend! (She kicks Brett off of Eileen and pulls her up to her feet.) Eileen, wake up.

Birthday Girl: (She comes to.) What happened? What happened to all of my clothes?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Tell her Brett!

Brett: I was going to score. This little prude got in the way.

Birthday Girl: You tried to have sex with me, without my permission? That's rape!

Brett: How else I was going to get you to do it with me?

Birthday Girl: How about wait until I'm ready?

Brett: Then I'll never get to score. Besides, after I scored, I was going to break up with you anyway.

Birthday Girl: WHAT! (She begins to turn a light shade of green and her size increases.) I was nothing to you but notch in your lust belt?

Brett: Well yeah. What are you going to do about it?

Birthday Girl: (She gets a bit bigger in size and her skin turns a darker shade of green.) You're a jerk!

Brett: So what. What guy will want a freak like you anyway?

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't call her a freak!

Brett: Shut up! You dumped my cousin to date a geek.

Wordgirl/Becky: At least that geek knows how to treat me well. No offense, Tobey.

Tobey: None taken. Brett, leave Eileen alone. Come here, Eileen. Becky and I will take you home.

Birthday Girl: Fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Eileen. Calm down. I know these guys deserve it but you're much more mature than that.

Birthday Girl: Ok.

(They then walk together through the party and out of the house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, if you ever come anywhere near any of my friends again…

Steven: Like I'm scared of you.

Tobey: Come on, Becky. Let's go home. (He uses his remote to lower his robot's hand and all three of them step onto it and go to sit on the shoulder of the robot as they head home.)

(The party guests watch as the three of them ride home on a giant robot's shoulder.)

(As they head home.)

Birthday Girl: Thanks for coming to help me. I feel so stupid. (She begins to cry.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What actually happened?

Birthday Girl: I don't know. We arrived at the party and Brett gave me a soda and then I began to feel woozy and dizzy. Then I fell asleep on a bed.

Tobey: It sounds like Brett used the date-rape drug on you. He was going to have sex with you while you were passed out.

Birthday Girl: (She cries even more.) I can't believe he tried that. Is he right though? Will I ever find someone to love a freak of nature like me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, you're not a freak of nature. And yes, you will find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be.

Tobey: Like Ian. He's very nice to you and he respects you.

Birthday Girl: I guess so.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Eileen, there's something I need to tell you. You and I are similar in a way.

Birthday Girl: What? You don't turn green and giant.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but I do fly around and I have super speed and super vocabulary skills.

Birthday Girl: Wait, that sounds just like Wordgirl. Becky, are you Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I am.

Birthday Girl: So you're the same Wordgirl who got on my case for ruining Earth Day back in 5th grade?

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'm the same Wordgirl who you framed when you stole those Pretty Princess figurines from Reginald.

Birthday Girl: Sorry about that. And are you the same Wordgirl who defeated Miss Power?

Wordgirl/Becky: All of that was me. You're the second villian that I told and I don't want any of the other villians to know, including Victoria. I'll tell her when the time is right.

Birthday Girl: Why me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because we've known each other for a long time. And in these last few years, you've become one of my best friends. I already told my family, Violet, and Tobey.

Birthday Girl: Thanks for trusting me with this secret and I promise to keep it to myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Birthday Girl: So how did you know I was going to need help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Woman's Intuition. I learned that from Lady Redundant Woman back when Steven tried to do the same thing to me two years ago. When I learned that Brett was Steven's cousin, I knew you were going to need help. I couldn't let what almost happened to me, happen to someone else, who I care about.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. You care about me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I do. I always cared about you and everyone.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. I feel like such an idiot.

Wordgirl/Becky: Understandable. I felt the same two years ago.

(They come to Eileen's house.)

Birthday Girl: (She's lowered down by Tobey's robot.) Thanks for the save and the ride home. I'll see you all on Monday at school.

Tobey: We'll see you then too.

(Later, both Becky and Tobey head to their homes too.)

(The next day, all the kids meet up to go to the Homecoming game.)

Victoria: Hunter and I have to go now and get ready for the parade.

Violet: Ok. We'll be watching for you.

Scoops: I need to get down close to the field so I can get the photo footage for the newspaper.

Violet: Just not too close, Scoops. I don't want you to get hurt.

Scoops: I should be fine.

(They then see Steven and his friends coming to the game.)

Tobey: What the blazes are they doing here?

Scoops: Didn't you know? That's the school were playing against.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sarcastically speaking.) Great, just great. Brett used the date-rape drug on Eileen and tried to rape her last night.

Violet: What? What is with those kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's not worry about them.

(Soon, the Homecoming parade starts and they see Victoria and Hunter sitting on the back of a convertible, waving at the crowd, wearing sashes that state that they are Homecoming Prince and Princess.)

(Soon the game begins.)

Granny May: (In the crowd, watching her grandson scoring.) WAY TO GO, EUGENE!

Tobey: (Sitting next to Becky.) She's really loud.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wouldn't be surprised. Granny May is one tough villian, but she loves her family.

(At the end, Fair City beats Center View.)

(That Monday, Eileen is still trying to get over what Brett tried to do to her and while she places books into her locker, Ian comes over to her.)

Ian: Hey Eileen. I heard what Brett try to do to you. I think he's scum.

Birthday Girl: Thanks for saying so. I'm sorry if I don't seem too happy right now.

Ian: I understand. What he did to you wasn't right. And if you wish to talk about it, I'll be here to listen without judgement. I also heard that he said that no guy would want you.

Birthday Girl: He called me a freak. I guess I am in a way.

Ian: No you're not. I know you sometimes turn into a huge green-skinned girl, but I don't think you're a freak. It makes you unique and special.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Ian. That's sweet.

Ian: And I know you just broke up with him but I would like to walk with you to class.

Birthday Girl: Sure thing. (She smiles and they walk to class together.) Do you want to hold my hand?

Ian: Yes, but I wanted to make sure you were ready.

(At lunch, Eileen comes over to her friends, bringing Ian with her.)

Scoops: Hey Ian.

Ian: Hello, Todd.

Birthday Girl: You two know each other?

Ian: Yes, Todd here lives across from me. So does Becky.

Birthday Girl: I've been to Becky's house once for a sleepover. But I took it over and tried to make it one of my birthday parties.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to admit, your chocolate cake was better tasting then the cake I had.

(A few days later, Eileen and Ian become an official couple.)

(A few weeks later, in November, Becky and her friends had come to see the school play, 'Hamlet' and to watch Violet and Hunter performing in that play.)

(Scoops had brought his camera to get shots of the performance for the paper.)

(At the end, they get a standing-ovation as they and all the cast members bow.)

Scoops: Violet, you were excellent up there, my love.

Violet: Thanks Scoops.

(They hug and kiss.)

Hunter: How was my performance?

Victoria: It was the best. (She takes him into her arms and they kiss as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You should do the spring musical, Violet.

Violet: Depends on which one it is.

(January, and Wordgirl and Huggy are battling Two-Brains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Give it up, Two-Brains!

Dr. Two-Brains: Not a chance, Wordgirl! (Laughs evilly, but then his cell phone rings.) Can you hold that thought? I need to get this.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) What? (Huggy shrugs his shoulders.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, can you wait a sec?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Talking on his cell phone.) Yes, I got the invitations ordered. I like to chat with you about this but I'm in the middle of a battle right now. Yes, she's on the invite list too. Love you, Babe. I'll talk to you later. Most likely from jail. (He then hangs up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Lands onto the floor.) So, who was that on the phone?

Dr. Two-Brains: My new girlfriend. We've been dating for awhile now.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great that you found a special someone. I'm happy for you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. Now where were we?

Wordgirl/Becky: You were about to turn us into cheese! But that's not going to happen! (She quickly defeats him and he's sent to jail.) Tell me more about your girlfriend.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure, you know where to find me.

(The next day, Becky and Tobey are studying in her room together.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry I missed our study date yesterday. Two-Brains was robbing the grocery store.

Tobey: No problem. I know you have a job to defend the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: So as we were battling, he got a phone call and then he tells me that he's got a girlfriend.

Tobey: I heard about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's so sweet. Doc needs a girlfriend.

Tobey: Yes. (He then leans in and kisses her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: MMM, you're a good kisser and I've noticed how muscular you've gotten in the past few years.

Tobey: Yes, I've been working out since the 7th grade.

Wordgirl/Becky: Impressive.

(They kiss again and then get back to their studying.)

(That weekend, Tobey and his mother go to visit relatives and Becky decides to hang out with Violet.)

Violet: So how are you and Tobey doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good. What about you and Scoops?

Violet: We're doing very good. Becky, do you ever think about, you know?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes, but I know we're not ready for that type of thing. Why? Have you and Scoops…?

Violet: No, not yet. I'm just curious.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know when I'll be ready for that. Steven tried to rape me three times back in the 7th grade and it's going to take me a while to get over that.

Violet: I know. I'm sorry.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. (Looks at her watch.) Oh, I have to get going. I'm visiting someone.

Violet: That's ok. Scoops and I have a study date anyway. I'll see you at school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(She transforms and heads over to the jail.)

Warden: (He sees Wordgirl coming in.) Hey there, Wordgirl. My, you are getting big.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm almost 15. I'm here to see Doc. Is he still here?

Warden: He's still here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then heads for Doc's jail cell.) Hey Doc, it's me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, just the girl I wanted to see. I have something to give you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is it?

Dr. Two-Brains: I was going to wait until I got out of prison, but here. (He then hands her an envelope.) That's for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. What is this?

Dr. Two-Brains: Open it.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She opens the envelope and then opens the paper inside.) You are invited to attend the Wedding of Dr. Steven Boxleitner and Beatrice Bixby aka, Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman. (Her eyes widen and a big smile forms on her face.) You're getting married? That's so great! Congratulations, Doc! I wish I could give you a hug right now.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. And you and your sidekick are going to be the only heros there. I sent him an invitation too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, this isn't some ploy to get my sidekick and I into a room full of villians so you can all take me down?

Dr. Two-Brains: I understand your concern, but this isn't a ploy. It's for real.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is so great. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you later.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell Beatrice that I said 'Congratulations'.

Dr. Two-Brains: Will do.

(That Monday, Tobey comes over to Becky and steals a kiss.)

Tobey: Hey Babe. How was your weekend?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was good. How was your weekend?

Tobey: It was good, but my grandmother tried to hook me up with this other girl but I told her that I am going steady with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good boy. (She kisses him.) I got an invitation from Doc. He and Lady Redundant Woman are getting married.

Tobey: I know. I got one too. You know the villians are going to find out that you're Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but the wedding isn't for several years.

(They head for their English class.)

Victoria: Hey you guys.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Victoria.

(Later, in Victoria's math class.)

Mr. Barns: Class, here's the results for the math test last Friday. Most of you did very well.

Victoria: (She then looks at her paper and it has a 99 on it, instead of a 100.) I got a 99? This is horrible. My parents are going to kill me! (She then begins to have a major meltdown.) Mr. Barns, can I be excused please? (She's granted permission and she goes to the girl's room and cries to herself.) How can I be so stupid?

(A few other girls are now in the bathroom and they hear her crying over her test paper.)

Girl #1: What's her problem?

Girl #2: That's Victoria Best. She's upset because she got a 99 on her math test.

Girl #1: I'm guessing that's not good enough for her.

(Both girls giggle as they leave the bathroom and pass by Victoria's friends on their way to the lunch room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to have a talk with Victoria.

Violet: I'm coming with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Birthday Girl: I'm coming too.

(The three girls walk into the girls' room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria? Are you in here?

Victoria: Don't look at me! I'm stupid!

Wordgirl/Becky: What? No, you're not!

Violet: Whoever told you that?

Victoria: No one. But I got a 99 and my parents said that I had to get a 100 on my math test.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you try your best?

Victoria: Yeah, but I didn't try hard enough, I guess.

Wordgirl/Becky: But a 99 is good.

Victoria: You don't know what it's like to be me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I do. I remember when we were in the 5th grade and I won the best reader award and your parents weren't very happy with you, even though you won more than I did.

Victoria: Yeah and now I didn't get the score that they wanted me to get. I guess I'm not good enough anymore.

Violet: At least you tried your best. If I get a 75, my mom is happy with me as long as tried my best.

Victoria: Your mom doesn't pressure you to be the best.

Birthday Girl: Your parents don't seem to be very nice.

Victoria: Not all the time. It makes me wonder if they really love me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure your parents love you very much.

Victoria: They have a funny way of showing it. I don't feel so well. I think I should go home for the rest of the day.

Violet: We'll take you to the nurse.

(Violet, Becky, and Eileen take Victoria to the school nurse, who calls Victoria's mom and heads home for the rest of the day.)

(Later in the lunch room.)

Tobey: So what happened with Victoria?

Wordgirl/Becky: She was having a major meltdown.

Violet: She got a 99 on her math test and now she's scared of what her parents are going to say to her about it.

Scoops: I kind of see her concern. Her parents aren't the nicest parents around.

Violet: But they should be proud of her anyway. She's a great student and she's got straight A's from both elementary and middle school.

Wordgirl/Becky: And she won all those trophies in the 5th grade, with the exception of the Best Reader Award.

Birthday Girl: But now she thinks her parents don't love her because she feels that she's not the best anymore.

Hunter: She's a great girl and I love her very much.

Tobey: Maybe she just needs a few days to calm down and she'll be back in school in no time.

(Two weeks go by and Victoria hasn't shown up for school yet.)

Hunter: This is really getting upsetting. Victoria hasn't been in school for two weeks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe we need to go and see her after school.

Hunter: Yes, let's do that.

(After school that day, Victoria's friends all show up at her house.)

Mr. Best: Hello Kids. Are you here to see Victoria?

Violet: Yes Sir. We miss seeing her in school and we were just worried about her.

Scoops: Can we come in and see how she's doing?

Mr. Best: Sure. (He then walks over to his daughter's door and knocks.) Victoria, you have some friends here to see you.

Victoria: Let them in, Dad.

(Mr. Best let's them inside of the room.)

Hunter: Victoria, you don't look too good.

Victoria: You're lucky I'm in love with you, Hunter.

Wordgirl/Becky: How long have you been in here?

Victoria: Like two weeks. I can't show myself in public anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why not? Just because you got a 99 on your math test?

Victoria: Not just that. I'm not the best anymore. I can't seem to do anything right anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, we're in high school. There's going to be a lot more competition for you to deal with now.

Victoria: But I'm supposed to win at everything.

Violet: Who became Homecoming princess for our class?

Birthday Girl: Who's dating one of the best looking guys in our class?

Scoops: Who encouraged us to enter that contest last May?

Wordgirl/Becky: Who taught me to sing and dance better? And who, in the 5th grade won all of those trophies?

Victoria: I didn't win all of them. My parents were disappointed with me when I didn't win the best reader trophy and that's why I stole yours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but you did win more than me. (She still sees the depression in Victoria's eyes.) You know what? Maybe someone should have a talk with your parents. All this pressure they're putting on you isn't healthy.

Victoria: Who will they listen to?

Wordgirl/Becky: How about Wordgirl? I know her and I can ask her to come and talk to your parents.

Victoria: They won't listen to Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: You never know until you try. She can be here tomorrow to talk to your parents. How does that sound?

Victoria: I guess so.

(They all leave her room.)

Hunter: I'll stay for a bit longer.

(Later, Tobey and Becky are at the library, trying to study.)

Tobey: Are you sure you can talk to her parents, as Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to try my best. I've told them this stuff a long time ago, but maybe they need a real talking to. But I need to do so soon. I don't know what Victoria will do and I don't want to wait around to find out.

Tobey: You think she could be suicidal?

Wordgirl/Becky: The kind of pressure her parents put on her, I wouldn't be surprised if she did become that depressed. As irritating as she was in the 5th grade, I wouldn't want her to commit suicide. She's become a better person since the 5th grade and I don't want to lose her.

Tobey: None of us do. Are you going to tell her your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thinking about it and that will only leave Scoops to tell.

Tobey: I still can't believe that you can trust three of your villians more than Scoops with your secret. I mean, he's like one of your best friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know he's one of my best friends but I still don't trust him yet with this information. And another thing, telling you, Eileen, and Victoria isn't the same as telling the adult villians.

Tobey: You want to tell Two-Brains, don't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm surprised that he hasn't found out in the last year or so. Remember when Steven and his friends crashed our third practice performance last Spring and made a scene? I could sense that Two-Brains was really trying to figure me out. He never said anything about it though.

Tobey: You think he figured it out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Two-Brains is pretty smart. I wouldn't be surprised if he did one day. But I don't want him to know that. If he keeps his theory to himself, then I'm ok.

Tobey: Were there any other clues for him to figure it out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um well. I do remember when I first dated Steven, I was in a battle with Two-Brains and Steven had called me on my cell phone.

Tobey: The cell phone you destroyed on the night after he tried to rape you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Two-Brains asked me who I was talking to and I said his name was Steven. Then when he tried to rape me, I went over to the jail to talk to Lady Redundant Woman and she seemed to know that I was talking about me. She said that it was Woman's Intuition that helped her to figure it out.

Tobey: I've heard of that. That's how Mother always knew when I was up to no good when I was a child.

Wordgirl/Becky: That and the fact that I always brought you home or called your mother on you.

Tobey: Yeah. I still build my robots but I don't really take them out to destroy the town anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know, I haven't had to destroy any of your robots in years. I kind of miss it.

Tobey: Well, if you want, I could send some of my robots into the woods and we can have a classic Wordgirl vs. Tobey's Robot battle.

Wordgirl/Becky: I said that I kind of miss it. But if I ever want to have a Wordgirl vs. Tobey's Robot battle in the woods, let me know. I might be kind of rusty though.

Tobey: Or, how about another challenge of Crash or Pie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good.

Tobey: Great.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fantastic.

Tobey: Super.

(They kiss and Violet and Scoops walk into the library and over to them.)

Violet: Hey you two.

Scoops: Sorry we're late.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. Where did you go?

Violet: We went to get ice cream cones and we can't eat it in here.

Scoops: So, let's get to studying.

(The next day after school, Becky transforms into Wordgirl and flies over to Victoria's house.)

Mrs. Best: Hello there, Wordgirl. Victoria said that you might be stopping by.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. I wanted to have a serious talk with the two of you. My friend, Becky told me that you both have been putting a lot of pressure on Victoria to be the best.

Mrs. Best: Well, we want her to be the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, that's great and all but you both need to calm it down a bit. Becky told me that Victoria had a major meltdown because she got a 99 on a math test. I personally think that's great.

Mrs. Best: But it's not 100 and 100 is the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right and she's really depressed now and she feels that you and Mr. Best don't really love her unless she exceeds at something.

Mrs. Best: What? She thinks that?

Mr. Best: We love Victoria very much.

Wordgirl/Becky: My friend, Becky fears that if Victoria continues to feel this way that she might get so depressed that she may even want to commit suicide.

Mr. Best: WHAT?!

Mrs. Best: We don't want her to do that. We had no idea that she felt that much pressure from us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe you should tell her that and at the same time calm down and be proud of her for the effort she puts into everything she does. She's a very gifted girl and you should be proud of all she's accomplished. Remember, she's in high school now and that place can be very competitive. Accept her for her and don't make her feel like a failure when she doesn't exceed your expectations.

Mrs. Best: We understand, Wordgirl. (She then gets up and hurries to her daughter's room.) Victoria?

Victoria: I'm coming, Mom. (She opens the door and her mother gathers her into her arms.)

Mrs. Best: Victoria, we had no idea that we were putting a lot of pressure on you, Dear.

Victoria: I didn't really want you to know.

Mr. Best: We're sorry that we did that to you. It's not you fault. My parents did the same thing to me when I was a boy. But, I didn't have a super hero friend, like Wordgirl there to help.

Mrs. Best: Wordgirl said that your friend, Becky said that she fears that you might commit suicide because you were so depressed.

Victoria: The thought had crossed my mind.

Mrs. Best: Victoria, we love you and we don't want you to commit suicide.

Mr. Best: You're our only daughter and we don't want to lose you.

Victoria: I love you too, Mom and Dad. (She then breaks down and begins to cry in her parents' arms.)

Mr. Best: Thank you so much, Wordgirl. You saved our daughter's life.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Well, I have to get going now. I'll tell my friend, Becky that you'll be seeing her in school on Monday.

Victoria: Yeah, and thanks for everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said, no problem. That's what I'm here for.

(She then flies away, leaving Victoria and her parents hugging.)

(She later meets up with Tobey, Violet, and Eileen.)

Violet: So, did you talk to them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and when I left, they were hugging and crying.

Violet: I guess they didn't realize what they were doing to her, psychologically.

Birthday Girl: Are you going to tell her your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah I will on Monday.

(That Monday at school.)

(Victoria is sitting in study hall when she gets a text message from Becky.)

Text From Wordgirl/Becky: (Victoria reads.) Hey Victoria, I'm happy to see you back in school. And I want to share a secret with you. You have to promise to keep this to yourself and not tell your parents or Hunter or Scoops. (Victoria responds to the text.)

(Becky is in computer class when she gets a response.)

Text From Victoria: (Becky reads.) I'm the best at keeping secret promises. So what did you want to tell me? (Becky responds to the text.)

Text From Wordgirl/Becky: (Victoria reads.) Ok. Victoria, I'm Wordgirl. (Victoria immediately responds to the text.)

Text From Victoria: (Becky reads.) OMG! You're Wordgirl?! You're the one who came to my house and talked to my parents? I once stole the Best Reader Trophy from Wordgirl? (Becky reponds.)

Text From Wordgirl/Becky: (Victoria reads.) Yes Victoria. Now can I count on you to keep this promise. It'll be horrible if anyone else found out. I already told my family, Tobey, Violet, and Eileen. It's your turn to know now. (Victoria responds.)

Text From Victoria: (Becky reads.) Thanks for letting me in on your secret and thanks for trusting me to keep your promise. Remember, I'm the best at keeping promises. (Becky responds.)

Text From Wordgirl/Becky: (Victoria reads.) Thanks Victoria.

(They then go back to their studies.)

(Later at lunch.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So were you surprised?

Victoria: Yeah, I guess. I'm also happy that you are trusting me with your secret and not Scoops, whom you've known a lot longer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right now, I don't trust Scoops with this information. I may someday. So just remember to not tell this to anyone, including your parents and Hunter.

Victoria: I promise. And can I just say thanks for saving my life.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Knowing that she prevented Victoria from thinking about suicide.) No problem. That's what superheros are for.

(A few weeks after Becky turns 15, she's in the bank, battling the Butcher.)

Butcher: You'll never stop me, Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: I can and I will! (She defeats him.) So where are the police? (Huggy shrugs.)

Female Bank Teller: Oops, I forgot to tell them to come. (She then calls the police.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! I'm getting too old for this.

Butcher: We're all getting too old. My father, Kid Potato is now retired. Granny May is retiring and I think Hal Hardbargen is also.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's closing his villian supply store?

Butcher: Yep, I myself have at least 15 to 25 years to go.

Wordgirl/Becky: It'll be awhile before I stop. I just turned 15 not too long ago.

Butcher: Wow! 15! You're really growing up. It seems not too long ago that I was trying to steal the Beef Jerky of Supreme Power (His voice echos.) Wow, the echo is still there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not to mention The Bacon Earrings of Supreme Power (Her voice echos too.) Yeah, the echo is still there. It doesn't seem that long ago. I also remembered you came into the museum with flower earrings.

Butcher: Yeah. I also remember having a sidekick. And I'm not talking about the Whammer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you're talking about Lil' Mittens. I remember that. You gave him to a little girl and I had to rescue him from a tree once.

(The police then show up to take him to jail.)

Butcher: I'll see you later, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: See ya. Come on, Huggy. We need to get home. It's dinner time. (That night, after dinner, Wordgirl is considering a change in her super hero costume and Huggy questions her about it.) What's this? I'm thinking of changing the look of my costume. I've been thinking about this for the last few years or so. What do you think? (She shows him a skirt outfit and Huggy has an issue with it.) I know, if it's not broke, don't fix it. How about I make a costume and try it out at the hideout or something? (Huggy agrees.) You know, speaking of the hideout, we haven't been there in years. Let's go and see if we can clean it up and stuff. (Huggy agrees.) Mom, I'm going out!

Mrs. Botsford: Ok!

Wordgirl/Becky: (When they arrive at the hideout.) Oh Man! This place is so dusty. We really need to do some serious cleaning. (They spend hours cleaning and dusting the hideout.) Man, that took a long time, but it was worth it and someday, we could be living here 24/7. (Huggy asks.) Yeah, maybe I can invite Tobey over and show him around. He said that he was going to help us repair it, just in case we get the desire to go back to Lexicon. (Huggy speaks.) Yeah, Tobey wants to come with us. Come on, we need to get home now.

(Several days later, Wordgirl and Huggy are battling Chuck.)

Chuck: Take this Wordgirl! (He squirts her with mayo.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is covered in mayo but busts out of it.) Come back here, Chuck! (She then defeats him and he's sent to jail.) (Just then, her cell phone rings.) Hello?

Tobey: Hey, where are you? I've missed you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, Tobey. I had this battle with Chuck and a few days ago, I battled Butcher.

Tobey: It's Ok, my love. I just miss you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I miss you too. So where are you now?

Tobey: Behind you, on the shoulder of one of my robots. (She turns around and sees him sitting on the shoulder of a robot.) Hey there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey. (They hang up and she zooms up to him and joins him on the shoulder.) So, what do you have planned for this summer?

Tobey: Hopefully, I'll be able to spend it with my favorite girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about a beach party? With the two of us and our friends?

Tobey: Sounds good, but I was also hoping to see your hideout. I promise to not tell the other villians where it's at.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok.

Tobey: We can have a challenging game of Crash or Pie. We can swap words back and forth.

Wordgirl/Becky: MMM, sounds romantic. I have a fireplace in my hideout and we can roast marshmallows or something. I can show you mementoes of my many battles.

(Tobey and Wordgirl kiss on the shoulder of the robot as it walks through town.)

Tobey: MMM, you make summer sound so good.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just want it to be great.

(It's Summer time and everyone is getting ready for their vacation.)

(The first thing they do is organize a beach bash at Fair City Beach.)

Violet: Does anyone know how to surf?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I do. (She then grabs her surfboard and goes towards the water.)

Victoria: I got the beach music. It's the best kind for this party. (Victoria turns on some beach music and goes to watch Tobey and Becky surf in the water.)

Hunter: Hey Scoops, how about a beach volleyball game?

Scoops: You're on, Hunter.

Violet: I'll play too.

Victoria: So will I. As you know, I'm the best.

Violet: We'll just see about that.

(Birthday Girl is trying to catch some rays when she feels a shadow on her.)

Birthday Girl: (She sees Steven and his friends standing in front of her and she immediately gets up.) Hey what the heck are you doing here? This is a private party and you aren't allowed to be here.

Steven: Shut up, Green Freak.

Ian: (He was also invited and sees Steven and his friends upsetting Eileen.) Hey, don't go and call my girlfriend a Green Freak!

(Steven ignores them and walks over to where Violet, Scoops, Victoria, and Hunter are playing beach volleyball and grabs the ball in mid-air.)

Violet: Hey! You aren't welcomed here!

Vivian: Step down, Hippy-freak! We're playing here now!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Steven and his friends harassing her friends and goes to confront them.) Steven, go away! We didn't invite you maggots to our party!

Mark: We're maggots now?

Timmy: We saw this party and want to crash it.

Steven: Come on, Becky. There's a bunch of tents here and we can go and get reacquainted.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think my boyfriend would like it too much and neither do I.

Tobey: Are you bothering my girlfriend, again, Steven?

Steven: Come on, Becky. (Grabs her by the arm and she jerks away from him.) Come on, Guys. (He then walks away towards another area of the beach.) (As they walk towards another part of the beach, they pass by a couple out on a beach date.) Man, there's something not right about Becky. She's way too strong for a girl her size and she yells very loud and she's seems to have great hearing.

Vivian: She's a freak, Steven. Plain and simple, just like the rest of her friends.

(Dr. Two-Brains and LRW is the couple that they pass by and the couple hears everything Steven and his friends said about Becky.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Did you hear what those kids said about that girl, Becky?

LRW: Yes, certainly, indeed.

Dr. Two-Brains: You don't think that girl, Becky is Wordgirl?

LRW: The possibility, chance, likelihood is there I guess. What clues do you have?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, they said that Becky is very strong for a girl her size, she's able to hear really well, and she screams loud. Only Wordgirl has powers like that. And look over there.

LRW: You mean Tobey?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. Tobey is in love with Wordgirl and look how he's hanging all over Becky.

LRW: Yeah, I've noticed that too. (She sees him getting up.) Doc, where are you going?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm going to go and ask.

LRW: Doc, whatever you do, don't threaten her or anything.

Dr. Two-Brains: Five years ago, this information would've been useful.

LRW: You know what. So what if she's Wordgirl. She's been through a lot these past five years. And she seems happy, cheerful, and carefree.

Dr. Two-Brains: I still want to know.

(He and LRW walk over to where Becky and her friends are having their bash.)

(Victoria notices him.)

Victoria: Hello Doc!

(The rest of the kids immediately turn their heads around and see Two-Brains and LRW standing there.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hello Victoria.

Tobey: (Walks over to them.) What brings you here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well we're here on a beach date and I overheard some kids talking about you all. (He then walks over to Becky.) Hello there, you must be Becky Botsford.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I remember seeing you both at the Battle of the Bands.

LRW: That was us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, what did those kids say?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, they were talking about you specifically. They said that you are very strong for a girl your size and that you are able to hear very well and that you can scream loud.

Victoria: Doc, why are you interrogating my friend here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Because I have a theory as to why Becky here can do those things. She is none other than…(Violet then decides to close Scoops' ears.) Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Me? Wordgirl?

LRW: It's true, a fact, the right answer.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then becomes upset and begins to cry.) Oh no. They know.

Tobey: I didn't tell him.

Birthday Girl: I didn't tell either.

Victoria: None of us did.

Dr. Two-Brains: They didn't tell me. I overheard those kids talk about your abilites.

LRW: We just put two and two together.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's still hyperventilating with nerves.) Please, don't do anything to my friends and family. Five years ago…

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, calm down. We have no desires to go after your friends and/or family. Besides, Bea and I have more important things to worry about right now. You and friends go and have fun now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll let this go but please, don't tell any of the other villians.

LRW: We promise, give you our word, and our oath. Wordgirl, can we ask you something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

LRW: That boy who walked past us, the blonde.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's Steven. He's the one who tried to rape me three times.

Dr. Two-Brains: You did a good thing when you broke up with him. He doesn't deserve someone like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Tobey then takes her by the hand.) We're going to get back to our beach party.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. You all have fun now.

(He and LRW walk back to where they were sitting and continue with their beach date as Wordgirl and Tobey rejoin their friends.)

(She looks back and forth at them with concern in her eyes.)

Tobey: Will you be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: As long as Scoops didn't hear everything. And as long as they keep their promise.

(Later, the party ends and the kids all begin to clean up and head home.)

(Later that night, Tobey and Wordgirl go to her hideout.)

Tobey: So this is your hideout?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, this is how Huggy and I came to Earth.

Tobey: Cool. And this must be your room full of memories?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, these are all from my battles in the past but I haven't gotten anything new since Miss Power left. That's the staff she placed on the top of City Hall.

Tobey: I see some of my smaller robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't fit the bigger ones in here.

(They then go to her secret library.)

Tobey: What's this book?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's the book I used to help me defeat Miss Power.

Tobey: (He tries to read it.) Why can't I read it?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's in Lexicon language. Here's my copy of the villians' rule book.

Tobey: So you have kept up with our rules?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, and I knew that Mr. Big and Ms. Question broke rules but the rest of you pretty much follow the rules.

Tobey: This is a nice place you have here. Almost like you own home away from home.

Wordgirl/Becky: When I was younger, it was more like a club house.

(Later after the grand tour. Becky and Tobey go to sit near the fireplace and eat popcorn and listen to soft rock music together.)

Tobey: This is nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Tobey: Someday, I can help you repair it and if you want to, return to Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know Huggy wants to return to Lexicon.

(Then the song, "Arhur's Theme" comes on.)

Tobey: Care to dance?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

(As they dance, they kiss.)

Tobey: MMM, this is so nice. Just the two of us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Have you ever taken off your glasses?

Tobey: I take them off when I go to bed. Wanta see me without them? (He then takes them off.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How well can you see?

Tobey: Things are a bit fuzzy, but I can see. How do I look?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very nice.

(Later that night, Wordgirl takes Tobey home before heading to home herself.)

(They start their sophmore year in two months.)

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

Wordgirl Goes to High School

Part 2: Sophmore Year

(It's late August and Becky and her friends are now starting their sophmore year in high school.)

(And TJ and his friends are starting their second year in middle school.)

Violet: (She sees Becky walking towards her.) Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet. I didn't see you a lot this past summer after the party in June. Where were you at?

Violet: I was spending the whole time with Scoops.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, did you and Scoops…?

Violet: Is it that obvious?

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet!

Violet: Come on, Becky. We're 15 now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah, but we're still considered kids. I hope you and Scoops know what can happen if you're not careful.

Violet: We're well aware of the consequenses. My mom gave me the same speech you're giving me.

Tobey: (He then comes to join the two girls.) Hey, what are you both talking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Can I tell Tobey what you and Scoops did this past summer?

Violet: Sure, I'm not shy about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she and Scoops…(Whispers the rest into his ear.)

Tobey: Whoa! Violet?! I never knew you were that type.

Violet: I know. We're so much in love. So aren't you two a bit curious about it too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, I was almost raped three times. It's going to take me a while to get over that experience before I'm ready to do that with someone I love.

Tobey: And I'm totally willing to wait until she's ready.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are such a great guy. (She then takes him by the arm.)

(Later the rest of the group shows up and they all head to class.)

Victoria: Hey, did either of you notice Violet and Scoops?

Wordgirl/Becky: She and Scoops made love this past summer.

Victoria: OMG! You're not serious.

Wordgirl/Becky: I am.

Tobey: Becky, don't worry about Violet and Scoops.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try not to.

(Later at lunch.)

Victoria: Hey Violet, I heard that you and Scoops did the big nasty this past summer.

Violet: Yep, but it's called 'making love'.

Scoops: Violet said that you were concerned about us, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yes I am. I'm just concerned that you both aren't ready for what might happen if you're not careful.

Scoops: Violet and I both discussed that before we even started and we both understand that things like that can happen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Eileen comes by with Ian.)

Birthday Girl: What are we all discussing?

Violet: Scoops and I made love this past summer.

Birthday Girl: Oh, no you didn't.

Scoops: We sure did.

Birthday Girl: I'm so not ready to do that. Not until I get over what Brett almost did to me last year.

Ian: She's still very much upset about that situation. I'm willing to wait.

(Eileen kisses him and puts her head on his shoulder.)

Hunter: Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. Violet, I wanted to tell you that they are holding auditions for the new fall play.

Violet: Great. What play are they doing?

Hunter: Charles Dickens' 'Old Curiosity Shop'.

Violet: That sounds nice.

Tobey: I'm such a fan of Charles Dickens.

Wordgirl/Becky: You should audition, Tobey.

Tobey: Maybe I should. I tried auditioning for Romeo and Juliet but Mr. Dudley didn't even give me a chance.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, now looking back on that, it didn't seem very fair.

Birthday Girl: I have a meeting with the Key/Keyettes today. They're discussing Homecoming week.

Scoops: Already?

Birthday Girl: It's in a few weeks. We have to discuss a theme and everything. And, this year, we're nominating Becky for Homecoming princess.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Why me? Why not Victoria again?

Victoria: You deserve the nomination, Becky. Last year, you helped both of us through very bad situations. Besides, you should have a turn.

Tobey: And am I nominated for Homecoming prince?

Violet: Of course.

(Later that day, Becky is walking home with Tobey.)

Tobey: Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm still thinking about what Violet and Scoops did this summer.

Tobey: Look, I understand that you're concerned about your friends, but they seem to be ok with whatever happens.

(At her house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll see you tomorrow.

Tobey: Ok.

(They kiss.)

(During dinner, Becky is still thinking about Violet and Scoops.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, you hardly touched your dinner. Is there something wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, my friends Violet and Scoops had started doing adult things.

Mr. Botsford: Adult things? What kind of adult things?

Wordgirl/Becky: The kind that make babies.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, there's no surprise there. Her mother was the same way.

Wordgirl/Becky: What about Scoops parents?

Mr. Botsford: They were pretty much in love since middle school. But yeah, they did it in high school also.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet asked me if Tobey and I are curious about it? I told her that I'm still trying to get over what Steven tried to do to me. And Eileen said the same.

TJ: A guy tried to make it with the Birthday Girl?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, that's sick. But yes. It was her first boyfriend, Brett, Steven's cousin. I don't feel like eating anymore. I'm going to go and lie down for a bit.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok. Hope you're feeling better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom. (She goes upstairs and lies down for a bit and Huggy is there with her.) Hey Huggy. (She then thinks about her friends and what Steven did to her and she becomes upset.) I don't know how to get over what Violet and Scoops did. (Huggy talks to her.) Yeah, I know I should just let it go. Maybe I should get some more adult advice. (She then transforms into her new costume and Huggy squeaks.) Do you like it? I'm testing it out today. So do you want to come or stay here? (Huggy wants to come with her.) Ok. Hop on. (She then zooms out of her bedroom window and heads towards LRW's apartment.) (Huggy questions her.) Why am I going over to talk to her? Well, she seems to give good advice. Kind of like a big sister. A rebellious big sister.

LRW: (She's dressed and ready for a dinner date when she sees Wordgirl and Huggy on the outside of her balcony.) Wordgirl, what brings you here to my apartment, domicile, home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I need some advice and you seem to give some good advice. Huggy just wanted to come along because he hasn't gotten out in awhile. I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?

LRW: No, nada, not at all. I'm just waiting for my dinner date to arrive.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you're waiting for Doc, I can come by later.

LRW: No, no, stay for awhile. So what's on your mind?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you know my friends, Violet and Scoops, right?

LRW: Scoops is the reporter boy and Violet is your hippy friend that sang the song, 'Put A Little Love in Your Heart' at the Battle of the Bands show.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, well this past Summer, they had started doing adult things. The kind that make babies.

LRW: I see.

Wordgirl/Becky: When I told her my concerns, she asked me if Tobey and I were curious about that type of thing. I told her that I'm still haven't gotten over the three rape attempts by Steven. And Eileen pointed out that she too, hasn't gotten over what Steven's cousin, Brett did to her, which was basically the same thing, but Brett used the date-rape drug on her.

LRW: Wow, you kids seem to be going through a lot of bad things, issues, struggles.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, when I was 10, the only things on my mind were battling you villians, watching Pretty Princess, and doing well in school.

LRW: Well, you're not really a kid anymore. And the older you get the more issues you're going to go through. And some of those things you did at 10 won't seem as important anymore. (Just then, the doorbell rings.) Wait here, stay put, hold on. (She goes to open the door and greets Two-Brains with a hug and kiss.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He has a bottle of wine with him.) Hey there, Wordgirl. I thought this was a dinner date.

LRW: It is. Wordgirl just came by to ask for advice about something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy and I can leave and let you enjoy your dinner date.

Dr. Two-Brains: Why not stay? We can use the company.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, but I wouldn't feel right. This is a dinner date.

LRW: Nonsense. Stay, join us, feel welcomed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Ok. Do you want to stay, Huggy? (Huggy gives a thumbs up and goes to dig into the food.) I guess we'll be staying.

LRW: I meant to ask you. Is that a new costume, outfit, uniform?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I designed it myself. I was getting tired of the old one and I just wanted to try something new. It's a skort outfit.

LRW: It's nice, pretty, fabulous.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'm trying it out for the first time.

Dr. Two-Brains: Man, you've changed a lot since you were a kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not the only one who's changed. My friends, Violet and Scoops are starting to do adult things that could lead to problems if they aren't careful.

Dr. Two-Brains: You mean to say that they're doing…

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's always the quiet ones. Did you tell them your concerns?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. But she feels that she and Scoops are ok with whatever happens.

Dr. Two-Brains: You're a good friend. Violet and Scoops are lucky to have a friend who's concerned for them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Well, I need to get home now. I'll see you all later. (She then steps out onto the balcony with Huggy on her back.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, don't worry too much about your friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try not to. Thanks and have a nice dinner date. (She then zooms off into the night.)

(A month later.)

(Becky, Violet, Scoops, and Tobey are standing near the locker area when Victoria comes over to them.)

Victoria: Hey Becky, it looks like you're going to be Homecoming princess for the sophmore class. I have the results here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's good. But I still think you should be Homecoming Princess, Victoria.

Victoria: I was princess last year. You can be this year. It's your turn to shine.

(The bell rings.)

Tobey: Come on, we have to get to class.

(In English class.)

Mrs. Harrison: Class, I have a special announcement. This January, there's going to be a special Vocab-Bee and this time they are going to have teams of three compete against another school. Do I have any volunteers?

Tobey: (Whispering to Victoria and Becky.) We should definitely compete.

Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't been on a Vocab-Bee since I was 10. But I'm not going to lose on purpose this time because of Scoops.

Victoria: Scoops made you lose a Vocab-Bee when you were 10?

Wordgirl/Becky: Long story about that.

Victoria: Mrs. Harrison, Tobey, Becky, and I want to be on a team for the Vocab-Bee.

Mrs. Harrison: Great. That's one team of three. And just so you know, this Vocab-Bee is going to be televised.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is going to be sooo cool. After school today, we should all go over to the library and study.

Tobey: But you're Wordgirl.

Victoria: Yeah, you're good at defining words.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with studying more.

Victoria: That makes sense.

(Later at lunch.)

Scoops: Hey you three. I heard about the upcoming Vocab-Bee.

Victoria: And the three of us are going to compete as a team.

Violet: You three are the smartest in our class. You'll win for sure.

Tobey: Of course and with Becky on the team, we can't lose.

Victoria: I have to admit, Becky is the best at defining words.

Scoops: Yeah, but I also remember that Becky couldn't define the word, 'perfect'.

Tobey: Well, she was under a lot of stress and she simply forgot the definition. (He then winks at her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, my mind was somewhere else.

Scoops: I guess we all make mistakes. I remember when Wordgirl made some mistakes once.

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops, she was exposed to Lexonite.

Tobey: Yeah, Man. Don't dis Wordgirl when it's not her fault.

Hunter: (Comes to sit down.) Hey Babe.

Victoria: Hey Babe. Guess what? I'm going to be in a Vocab-Bee.

Hunter: I'm already cheering for you, my love. (He kisses her cheek.)

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone. Sorry we're late.

Ian: Hello. I heard that you three are going to be in something called a Vocab-Bee. What is that actually?

Tobey: Oh, it's something like a Spelling Bee, but we define words instead of spelling them.

Ian: That sounds hard.

Victoria: It is. But with Becky on our team, we should do good. And just so you know, we're not putting all the pressure on you, Beck.

Tobey: That's right. Victoria and I are very good at defining words too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you are. But I still want to go and study anyway.

Tobey: We will after school.

Wordgirl/Becky: And as long as we don't get interrupted or something.

Tobey: Right.

(After school that day, Becky, Tobey, and Victoria head for the city library to study for the Vocab-Bee and their friends come along to study other things.)

(As they study, TJ and his friends come into the library.)

TJ: Hey Sis.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, TJ. Hi Vanessa.

Vanessa: Hi. Hey Ian.

Ian: Hey Lil' Sis.

(They then go to another section of the library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, don't you find it weird that your boyfriend's sister is dating my brother?

Birthday Girl: A little. But if they get married, I'll be part of your family.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's only true if you and Ian get married too.

Birthday Girl: True.

(It's now Homecoming dance night, a day before the Homecoming game.)

(During the dance.)

(This year, Eileen gets to announce the Homecoming court.)

Birthday Girl: Hello everyone. I hope you're all having a great time. But now I have the pleasure of announcing this year's Homecoming court. Starting with the Freshman class. (After announcing the Homecoming Freshman Prince and Princess.) Now, it's my pleasure to announce the Prince and Princess of the Sophmore class. The winners are, Tobey McCallister III and Becky Botsford! (Later after the rest are announced.) Now, we will have a special dance for the Homecoming court.

(As they dance to "I'll Never Love this Way Again" by Dionne Warwick.)

Tobey: You know, you may be the Sophomore princess, but everyday, you're my queen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, why did it take me so long to fall in love with you?

Tobey: Well, I did do things that made you not like me.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean like trying to destroy the town with your robots?

Tobey: Yeah, things like that.

(Later at the end of the dance.)

Violet: Um Guys, Scoops and I are going now. We'll see you tomorrow at the game.

Victoria: Ok. I'll let my dad know. See you two.

(The next day at the game, Becky and Tobey are in the Homecoming game parade.)

Scoops: (Taking pictures of the parade.) This will make a good picture for the newspaper.

Violet: (She then sees Center View coming to the game.) Why are they here again?

Scoops: They must have a tradition of playing Center View High for Homecoming.

Birthday Girl: They better not mess up anything.

(Later as the game goes on, Steven walks over to Becky and her friends.)

Steven: I saw you in that car in the parade.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I'm not one to boast, but Tobey and I were voted Homecoming Prince and Princess for the Sophmore class. What are you doing over here, Steven?

Steven: I also heard that you and two of your friends are going to be in the Vocab-Bee in January. As you should know, three of my friends are also going to be in that contest.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good for you, Steven.

Tobey: Hey Steven, leave my girlfriend alone.

Steven: (Scoffs) Whatever. (He then leaves and heads back to sit with the rest of the Center View spectators.)

(Just like the previous year, Fair City beats Center View in the football game.)

(It's now November and Violet and Hunter are performing in the school play, with Scoops taking pictures of them for the newspaper.)

(But while she performs, Violet becomes dizzy and almost faints on stage.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh my. Did you see that?

Victoria: Yeah, Violet looks dizzy.

(Violet gets through to the end of the play and after leaving the stage, she faints.)

Scoops: Violet?! You ok?

Violet: I don't know. I just felt dizzy all of the sudden.

Scoops: You need to go and lie down. Come on. (Helps her up.) Mrs. Heaslip!

Mrs. Heaslip: Violet? Come on, Sweetie. I'll take you home.

Violet: I don't know what's wrong with me, Mom.

(Scoops then goes to tell the others.)

Tobey: Is she going to be ok?

Victoria: She seemed to be kind of dizzy up on stage.

Scoops: I hope she's ok.

(A week or so later, Violet returns to school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, happy to see you back in school. How are you doing?

Violet: I'm doing ok. I just found out why I was sick. And we should've listened to you about doing things we weren't ready for.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet?

Violet: My mom and Scoops and his family know. Well…I'm pregnant.

Wordgirl/Becky: OMG! Violet, you can't be serious.

Violet: I am. Scoops had mixed feelings about it when I told him and his parents and my mom were kind of upset at first. But they think we should keep the baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: What do you want to do?

Violet: I don't know. But Scoops said that he's going to marry me as soon as we're old enough to do so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm shocked to hear this, but I hope for the best for you, Scoops, and your baby.

Violet: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: And if you do decide to put your child up for adoption, take it from an adopted child, it's a good thing. As long as your child is loved and in a good family. Biology doesn't always make a good parent, but love does. Do you love your unborn child?

Violet: Yes, I believe I do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, this is only the beginning.

Scoops: (He comes over and hugs and kisses Violet.) Hey girls.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I heard about your bundle of joy.

Scoops: Yeah. My parents were upset at first but now they're thrilled. But they said that they are going to be supportive of whatever we decide to do. They really want us to keep the baby though.

(Becky then hugs both of her oldest friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You two are my oldest and dearest friends in the world and I hope the best for you and for your baby.

Scoops: Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: And if you need anything, just let me know.

Scoops: Well, we were hoping to ask you if you would like to be our baby's Godmother.

Violet: We wouldn't ask anyone else.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and I accept. What about the Godfather?

Scoops: We're going to ask Tobey.

Tobey: Hey Becky, Mrs. Harrison wants us to go to the auditorium. We're going to have a practice Vocab-Bee.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll see you both later at lunch.

Violet: Ok. Good luck in the Vocab-Bee.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(As they walk towards the auditiorium.)

Tobey: Did I miss something important?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll tell you at lunch.

(They do a very good job in the Vocab-Bee practice session.)

Mrs. Harrison: You three are the best definers I've ever seen in the last few years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. My friends and I studied very hard for this.

Mrs. Harrison: And it's paid off. You three will do a very good job in the main competition in January.

Victoria: We will surely do our best.

Mrs. Harrison: That's the kind of positive thinking I like to hear.

(Later at lunch.)

Tobey: So what were you going to tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huh?

Tobey: Something Violet and Scoops said to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Scoops got Violet pregnant.

Tobey: Oh Man. What are they going to do about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they just asked me to be the Godmother. And I think they want you to be the Godfather.

Tobey: That's…

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

Tobey: So what do the Godparents do?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think they are there to help raise the baby if anything happens to the parents. Most likely nothing is going to happen to Scoops and Violet though. And the weird thing is that their parents are kind of happy about this. Usually when teenagers get into this situation, the parents are upset.

Tobey: Well, I guess Scoops and Violet have very understanding and nice parents.

(Violet and Scoops come to join them for lunch.)

Violet: Hey guys.

Tobey: I just found out about your new baby.

Violet: Yeah.

Scoops: Violet and I are feeling better about the whole thing now. We are even thinking of names.

Victoria: Names for what?

(She and Hunter come to join them as well.)

Scoops: Violet and I are having a baby.

Victoria: OMG! You're not serious.

Violet: He is. We're having a baby. And we were just thinking about names for the baby.

Birthday Girl: Hey guys.

(She and Ian come over to join them for lunch.)

Ian: What are we talking about?

Violet: Names for our baby.

Birthday Girl: What baby?

Violet: The baby that Scoops and I are having.

Birthday Girl: You're pregnant?

Violet: That's right. And Becky and Tobey are the Godparents.

Birthday Girl: This is so unreal. Should I congratulate you or what?

Scoops: You can congratulate us if you want. Our parents are ok with the idea.

Birthday Girl: Well then, congratulations. We should have a party or something to celebrate.

Violet: Can we hold off on that for awhile? I haven't gotten over the morning sickness part yet.

Birthday Girl: That's cool.

Ian: So what are you going to name your baby?

Violet: Thomas for a boy and Melissa for a girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Those are nice names.

Tobey: In other news. Becky, Victoria, and I are going to be in the Vocab-Bee in January.

Victoria: It's going to be televised too.

(In January, Becky, Tobey, and Victoria are all getting ready to be in the Vocab-Bee challenge with Center View High on TV.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Just remember we have to play fair. It doesn't matter how much they cheat. Cheaters never win.

Tobey: That's right. We're going to try to win the honest way.

Victoria: But remember, "keep your eyes on the prize". (Her eyes begin to glow red.)

(Soon, the other school shows up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's not worry about them.

Tobey: We're not.

Victoria: And we're all in this together.

(Steven then walks over to them.)

Steven: So are you the losers we're going to compete against?

Victoria: You're not competing against losers, you're competing against us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good comeback, Victoria.

Steven: Whatever. We're still going to win and we'll be stars on TV.

Wordgirl/Becky: If you win the honest way, that's good. But if you cheat, I won't be happy for you.

Steven: How about you give me what I want and maybe I won't cheat.

Tobey: Hey, stop trying to take her back. You had your chance and you blew it when you tried to force her to do things she wasn't ready to do yet. She's my girlfriend now and I know how to treat her right. (He puts his arm around her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And another thing, Tobey and I are going steady. That means that we love and respect each other.

Vivian: Come on, Steven. You don't need to talk to them anymore.

Victoria: So, who in your group is going to be in the competition?

Vivian: Iona, Kurt, and Jean. The smartest members of our group.

Victoria: I see.

Tobey: Come on, Girls. We need to get ready.

Announcer: Welcome everyone to the Vocab-Bee! Today the schools competing are Fair City High and Center View High.

(Scoops is there to take pictures and report the event.)

(At home, their friends and families are watching.)

(Also watching are Dr. Two-Brains and LRW while eating chedder cheese popcorn and drinking sodas.)

LRW: Do you think our kids have a chance, possibility, opportunity to win?

Dr. Two-Brains: With Wordgirl on their team, it's a guarantee. She's very intelligent with words and their definitions.

LRW: Let's hope those other kids, students, contestants don't cheat. Wordgirl said those are friends, buddies, pals of the boy who tried to rape her.

Dr. Two-Brains: That would not be right. I know all about what happens when you try to cheat and Wordgirl finds out. It's not pretty.

(The competition goes on.)

Announcer: Ok, the next word goes to Center View. The word is 'isobar'.

Iona: I got this one. Isobar, it's a line showing weather patterns.

Announcer: That's correct. This next word goes to Fair City. The word is 'balneology'.

Victoria: Balneology is the science of medical treatment by bathing.

Announcer: That's correct. We will have a recess now and return in an hour.

(During their recess.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You both seem to be doing a great job.

Tobey: Thanks. But you haven't defined anything yet.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know the definitions to those words. I don't want to be a glory hog. We're a team and we should all get a chance to play.

Victoria: Exactly, you should get to define the next few ones. That way we won't feel like glory hogs either.

Wordgirl/Becky: I got it. Ok.

Steven: I see you and your team are doing a good job, but we're still going to win.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just going to have to see about that.

Victoria: Come on, Beck.

(The competition resumes.)

Announcer: Ok, welcome back to the Vocab-Bee. The first school this hour will be Center View High. The word for you to define is 'ablator'.

Kurt: I want this one.

Iona: No, I get this one.

Jean: Let me do this one.

Announcer: Fifteen seconds and I turn the word over to Fair City.

Jean: I'm defining the word.

Iona: No, I am.

Kurt: I'm the guy. I get to do this one.

Announcer: Ok, time's up. I turn this word over to Fair City High. The word is 'ablator'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ablator is a heat shield on a spacecraft.

Announcer: Very good. This word goes to Fair City as well.

Kurt: Wait, it should be our turn!

Announcer: That last word was yours but you took too long to define it. That's the rules.

Kurt: Forget the rules.

Announcer: Sorry folks. Fair City, the word is 'halocline'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Halocline, a vertical gradient in the saltiness of the ocean.

Announcer: Very good. The next word goes to Center View. The word is 'maco'.

(At this point, the kids from Center View begin to get answers via text messages from Steven and Vivian.)

Kurt: (He looks down at his cell phone and sees the definition.) Maco is a gossip or busybody.

Announcer: Very good. Fair City the word is 'magma'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Magma is molten rock.

Announcer: Correct. Center View, the word is 'malfeasance'.

Jean: (She too looks down at her cell phone and sees the answer.) Malfeasance is misconduct or an unlawful act.

Announcer: That's correct.

(The hour goes by.)

Tobey: This is going to take forever.

Victoria: You know, I've noticed that they are looking down every time before they answer.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wished I had super eyesight.

Victoria: But you do have super hearing. Can you hear anything they're saying?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She gets closer to the curtain.) Wait.

Steven: (From behind the curtain, this is the conversation that Becky hears.) I know it's getting too long. Don't worry, I'll end it quickly. Becky won't guess that I'm going to tell everyone that she's Wordgirl and she and her friends are going to be disqualified.

Wordgirl/Becky: (After hearing that, she becomes worried.) Oh no. Not again.

Tobey: What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just overheard that Steven is going to tell everyone that I'm Wordgirl and we'll be disqualified for cheating. But they in fact are the ones cheating. Steven and Vivian are texting the answers to their friends on stage.

Victoria: Oh, I can take care of this. Stand back and hold onto your ears. (She then takes out her recorder and plays her special tune, hypnotizing Steven and his friends. She then uses her red eye beams to remove the other kids' cell phones and places them in front of the announcer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Sir, I don't want to start trouble, but the kids from Center View have been cheating.

Announcer: Where's your proof?

Wordgirl/Becky: Right there, in those cell phones.

Announcer: Let's see. (He then reads the text messages that were sent.) I see. You three, come here please.

Kurt: Hey that's my cell phone. How did you get it?

Announcer: This young lady told me that you and your friends are cheating and getting the answers from someone off stage who are texting the answers to you.

Iona: So what? At least we don't have Wordgirl on our team.

Announcer: What? Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: What? I'm not Wordgirl.

Steven: (Comes out of nowhere.) She is too. I used to date that slut.

Tobey: Stupid prick! (He's about to attack Steven, but Victoria and Becky hold him back.) I told you to never talk to her like that!

Announcer: Enough! Center View is disqualified for using cell phone text messaging to cheat.

Iona: And what about them?

Announcer: You have no proof that she's Wordgirl. So Fair City will be the winners.

(Tobey, Becky, and Victoria jump for joy, in a group hug.)

Victoria: Don't mess with the best!

(Back on air, Steven and his friends are told to leave the stage.)

Announcer: The winners of the Vocab-Bee is Fair City High!

(Once again, they join in a group hug.)

(They each receive an individual trophy and a grand trophy for their school's trophy case.)

Scoops: Say cheese! (He then takes a picture of all three of them holding their trophies and standing behind the large one.) This is going in the front page of our school newspaper and in the Big City Times.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispers to Tobey and Victoria.) I hope he didn't hear the part where Steven calls me Wordgirl.

Tobey: Let's hope not.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um Scoops, you didn't hear everything that Steven said, right?

Scoops: I heard him call you Wordgirl. But I know you weren't because you didn't know the definition of 'perfect' five years ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that's right and thank you for reminding me about that. (She walks away.) Man, I feel like an idiot.

Victoria: Don't worry about it. At least he still doesn't think you're Wordgirl.

(Hunter then comes on stage.)

Hunter: You did very well, my love.

Victoria: Thanks.

Violet: I'm so proud of you all. Let's go and celebrate. I'm having a sudden craving for pizza.

Scoops: She's been having pizza cravings for a few days now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, let's take care of that craving.

(All the kids head for the pizza parlor.)

(As they eat, Two-Brains and LRW enter.)

(Wordgirl walks over to them.)

Dr. Two-Brains: We saw you kids on TV.

LRW: You all did great, excellent, very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So are you here to get a cheese pizza?

Dr. Two-Brains: You got that right. This place makes the cheesiest pizza in the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just going to be over here with my friends. (Whispers to them.) Please behave. Scoops almost found out again.

LRW: We understand Sweetie, Hon, Dear.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then hugs the both of them and is about to go back to rejoin her friends.) Oh, if you want a really cheesy pizza, I recommend the triple cheese deluxe. (Points to it on the table menu.) There's cheese in the crust.

Dr. Two-Brains: MMM, sounds tasty. Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcome. (She then sits down and Tobey gives her a kiss on her cheek and she smiles back at her two adult villians.)

LRW: (Talking to Two-Brains.) She's really a sweet, nice, kind girl.

Dr. Two-Brains: I've known that for years, even while we used to have our vicious battles. But when Miss Power came, I realized how lucky we were to have Wordgirl as our enemy and not someone like Miss Power.

LRW: I agree and I heard you say, speak, mention that to her. I think I want Wordgirl to be my Maid of Honor.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds like a good idea. Who else would you have asked?

LRW: Ms. Question, Granny May, Leslie. But none of them qualify though. And this way, you can ask Tobey to be your Best Man.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds like a good idea. I could've asked one of my henchmen, Chuck, or Butcher, but Tobey can be Best Man.

LRW: It will be kind of nice, sweet, lovely to see them walk down the aisle together.

(A month later, today is Becky's 16th birthday and her family and friends had all decided to surprise her with a Sweet 16 party.)

Tobey: (He was asked to go and spend time at her hideout earlier so everyone else can set up her party for her. Now they are both walking towards her front door.) Just a couple more steps, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: (With a blindfold on.) What is all this?

Tobey: You'll see in a few seconds. (He then takes off the blindfold.) Open your eyes.

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY SWEET 16!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks everyone. (She hugs everyone and gives Tobey a small kiss.)

Tobey: Happy Sweet 16, Love.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I thought my 11th birthday was the best ever.

Violet: Here, this is from Scoops and I.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Opens the present.) It's a sweater. The one I saw in the store the other day. Thanks Violet, thanks Scoops.

Violet: Happy Birthday, Best Friend.

Scoops: Happy Birthday.

(She then hugs her two dearest friends.)

Birthday Girl: Becky, this is from me. You gave it to me like years ago but I decided to give it back.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've given you a lot of things years ago.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, but this was something you gave me because you wanted to and not because I bullied you into it.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Opens present.) It's Sparkletoes. Thank you, Eileen. But now you don't have one.

Birthday Girl: That's ok. I'm going to a Pretty Princess convention this Summer and hopefully I'll be able to find one there.

Victoria: And this is from me. It's the best present.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Victoria. (Opens the present.) It's a trophy.

Victoria: Read it.

Wordgirl/Becky: The Best Listener, Becky Botsford. Thanks.

(She opens all but two presents.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, you still have one more present. But it's in the garage.

Mrs. Botsford: And we know you can't use it now, but you soon will be able to.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a car! Thank you, Mom. Thank you, Dad. This is great.

Tobey: I still haven't given you my present.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She opens a small box.) Earrings that look like Lexicon. How did you make these?

Tobey: My robots helped me make them.

Wordgirl/Becky: I thank you and your robots. (She gives him a kiss.)

(Later after the party is over and everyone has gone home, except Tobey, who is lying on the grass alongside Becky and looking at the stars.)

Tobey: Did you have a nice birthday party?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks to you all, I did.

Tobey: Oh, I almost forgot. Doc asked me to give this to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: It says, "Come to my lair. Bring Tobey and Huggy with you if you want." I'm not too sure about this.

Tobey: How about we see what this is before jumping to conclusions?

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right. Huggy, do you want to come with us somewhere? (Huggy thumbs up.) Ok. WORD UP!

(She transforms and flies them all to Two-Brains' lair.)

Tobey: Doc, we're here!

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc?!

Dr. Two-Brains and three other villians: SURPRISE! HAPPY SWEET 16!

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait? How did they…?

Tobey: I never told them that today was your birthday.

Dr. Two-Brains: He didn't tell us.

LRW: No one told us anything. Are you surprised, astounded, flabbergasted?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and a little concerned as well.

Chuck: Happy Birthday, Wordgirl.

Butcher: We can't believe that you're 16 today.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears their voices and turns around, happy to see them.) Chuck, Butcher? I haven't seen you two in a long time. (She then gives them both hugs.)

Chuck: We've been hiding.

Butcher: Yeah, and we've decided to take a broke.

Wordgirl/Becky: The word you're looking for is 'break' not 'broke'. It means to take a rest for awhile. I'm happy to hear that. So what are you going to be doing now?

Chuck: Well, I've been spending more time with Brent.

Butcher: And I'm spending more time with my father. He's not doing to well anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear about your father, Butcher. But I'm glad to hear you both are taking a break from crime. What about the other villians? Mr. Big?

Chuck: Last I checked he's fixing to retire in about three or four years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie?

Dr. Two-Brains: She's going to spend the rest of her life taking care of him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Ms. Question?

LRW: She's still an active villian.

Wordgirl/Becky: The Coach, Whammer, Big Left-Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, Timmy Timbo?

Chuck: The Coach is retired, Whammer is still active. Big Left-Hand Guy and Invisi-Bill both quit. And Timmy Timbo never really did anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: So most of the my villians are either retiring, quitting, or taking a break?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, pretty much. Things have gotten boring for us villians. It's not like it used to be when you were 10.

Wordgirl/Becky: And what about Granny May?

Dr. Two-Brains: Granny May is where her own mother was six years ago. Did you know that her mother, Great-Granny May died like a month ago?

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard it from Eugene that his Great-Granny May had died. I think I should go and see her soon. She was always a great adversary for me.

Chuck: Adversary?

Wordgirl/Becky: An adversary is a great opponent.

Chuck: Oh. But wait? What about us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. All you villians were great adversaries for me. But it's no wonder why I haven't had a lot of crime-fighting to do these past six years. I mean, there were a few times when I had a lot to do, but not like it was when I was younger. And I didn't even mention Capt. Tangent, Seymore Smooth, Steven McClean, the Learnerer, the Energy Monster, Amazing Rope Guy.

Dr. Two-Brains: We have no idea what happened to any of those guys. They may still be committing small crimes.

Butcher: I think a lot of them quit or something.

LRW: Wordgirl, I've been meaning to ask you something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes?

LRW: Um, I know I could've asked Ms. Question, Leslie, or Granny May, but I was wondering if you would like to be my Maid of Honor?

Wordgirl/Becky: Seriously?

LRW: Yes. Please?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure why not? Thanks for asking me.

LRW: No, thank you.

Dr. Two-Brains: That only leaves me to ask Tobey if you would like to be the Best Man. I was going to ask them or my henchmen.

Tobey: I accept.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you never told me how you proposed.

LRW: Oh, he was so romantic, passionate, tender. He gave me a cracker with "Will You Marry Me?" in string cheese.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, that's so sweet. I never knew you were such a romantic, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah well. My henchmen used to watch a lot of soap operas.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where are your henchmen anyway?

Dr. Two-Brains: They quit after I proposed. I'm not sure what they're doing these days.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, hopefully whatever they're doing, it's good.

LRW: And the other day when we were in the pizza place, I noticed your friend, gal pal, female buddy. She looked as if she's expecting, pregnant, with child.

Wordgirl/Becky: She is. She and Scoops are going to be teen parents.

Dr. Two-Brains: Scoops? You mean the reporter kid with the camera? He's going to be a father now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I told them that something like this was going to happen and they didn't listen to me. Violet even said that she's sorry that she didn't listen to me.

Butcher: Aren't they a bit youngly?

Wordgirl/Becky: The word is 'young' and yes, they are.

Chuck: Well, having a baby isn't a bad thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know, but I really wished they had waited, preferably married. They even asked me and Tobey to be the Godparents.

Butcher: Really? What does that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: It means that if anything happened to Violet and Scoops, Tobey and I will take over and care for their child or something like that.

Chuck: Really?

Wordgirl/Becky: But, Tobey and I are still only kids, ourselves.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, your friends are counting on you. They obviously have a lot of confidence in the two of you or else they wouldn't have asked.

Tobey: That's true.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for the advice and thanks for this party. I was very surprised. Doc, can I have a private conversation with you?

Dr. Two-Brains: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: You didn't tell Chuck and Butcher my secret did you? Did Lady Redundant Woman?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, don't worry, we didn't tell them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Tobey, Huggy, and I have to get going now. I'll see you guys around. Tomorrow, I might visit Granny May.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, see you later.

(A week later in school, Violet and Scoops hurry over to Becky's locker.)

Violet: We want you to see this.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is it?

Scoops: It's a DVD.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know that. But what's on it?

Violet: It's a video of our child, from inside my body.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? Are you going to show it?

Violet: At lunch.

Scoops: And we already know the baby's gender. We'll let you know that at lunch also.

Violet: My mom and his parents saw it yesterday and they all started to burst into tears.

Scoops: They said, "That's our first grandbaby in the flesh." Or something like that. We're so looking forward to this baby now. (He and Violet kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy for you two, I guess. But you do know that you might have to put things like college on hold for awhile and get jobs. Your parents can't raise your child for you forever.

Violet: I know. But my mom said that she still wants me to go to art school and she said that she's going to help take care of the baby while I'm at school.

Scoops: And my parents said the same thing to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you both going to live together or apart?

Violet: We're going to live apart until we get married at 18.

Scoops: Did I tell you that I got an intership at the Big City Times?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, that's great news, Scoops. I knew you always wanted to work for them.

Scoops: Yep and now I'm getting the chance to do so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, good luck in that and everything else. (She then heads for class.) Hey you guys.

Victoria: Uh oh. You're not happy about something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet and Scoops have a DVD with a video image of their unborn child. They're going to show it to us at lunch today.

Tobey: Really? You still don't seem happy about all of this.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know they are ok with this and their parents are ok with this, but I still think they don't have any idea what to expect when the baby comes. Violet wants to go to art school and Todd wants to work for the Big City Times. Should I just let this go and whatever happens, happens?

Victoria: I would. That'll show them if they're ready or not.

Tobey: No parent is perfect, Becky. Look at mine.

Wordgirl/Becky: I like your mother. She seems to be doing a good job.

Tobey: I'm not talking about my mother. I'm referring to my father, Tobey Jr. Where is he? My mother never tells me anything about him and all I know is that he's named after his father and I'm named after him. There's not much I know after that.

Wordgirl/Becky: At least you know your father's name, Tobey. I know nothing about my natural parents. They're back on Lexicon. I don't even know if I have brothers and/or sisters. I don't know what they do for a living.

Tobey: Hey don't worry. Someday we'll go there together and you can find out whatever you want.

Victoria: Wait, you're going back to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm thinking about it. Tobey said that he and his robots are going to help repair my ship.

Tobey: And she said that I get to come with her if I want.

Victoria: Sounds nice.

(Later at lunch, the group gathers together to view the image on the portable DVD player that Scoops brought from home.)

Birthday Girl: So this is a video of your baby?

Ian: Inside your stomach?

Violet: Yep.

(They turn it on and the baby's image appears.)

Girls: AWWWW!

Wordgirl/Becky: Beautiful.

Victoria: So do you know the gender?

Scoops: Yes, we do. We're having a boy. That's our son.

Violet: Yep, that's little Thomas Ming.

Scoops: He's something, isn't he?

Violet: (The baby moves inside of her.) Oh, he just moved now. Who wants to feel the baby move?

Scoops: I think the Godparents should be the first to experience it.

Violet: Tobey? Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She and Tobey both place their hands on Violet's abdomen and they both feel the baby move inside.) Whoa! That was wild.

Tobey: I agree.

(He and Becky look at each other and smile.)

Victoria: Come on, my turn.

Birthday Girl: No, it's my turn! MINE! MINE! MINE!

Violet: Ok Eileen. We can't have you turn into Birthday Girl right now. How about you both take a turn together?

Victoria: Ok.

Birthday Girl: Ok.

(Later.)

Ian: So when is the baby going to be born?

Scoops: In August, we think. Just before we start Junior year.

(Later after school and after doing her homework, Wordgirl and Huggy decide to visit Granny May at her house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May?

Granny May: I'm coming, Baby. (She opens the door.) Hello there, Wordgirl. How are you both doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing fine. So is Huggy. So how are things with you?

Granny May: I'm bored. I can't go out and do the things I used to do and I hate it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess it is kind of boring and frustrating to not be able to do the things you used to do.

Granny May: I love your new costume. It's very nice and it makes you look so grown-up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I will be 18 in two years.

Granny May: My, my.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I heard from your grandson, Eugene and several of your fellow villians that your mother, Great-Granny May had died awhile back. I'm so sorry to hear about that.

Granny May: Thank you, Dear. I miss Mama.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you do. She was nice to me also. Remember the time you were under house arrest and you had to stay with her?

Granny May: I sure do. She really thought you were the cutest thing on Earth. I agree with her too. Even though we had our little squabbles, I thought you were the most adorable thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So I also heard that you're actually retiring from being a villian.

Granny May: Yeah, I can't do that type of thing anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, a lot of my villians are either quitting, taking a break, or retiring as well. I'm going to have no more villians after a while.

Granny May: Then you can go and do other important things. Like become a wife and a mother. And I think you would be one excellent mother some day.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Actually, Tobey is planning to help me repair my ship and I may head home to Lexicon.

Granny May: But do me a favor. Just promise me that I get to meet at least one of your children before I die.

Wordgirl/Becky: Please don't talk like that. (She begins to shed a tear.)

Granny May: You're a dear. But Sweetie, it's going to happen whether we want it to or not. I have some things to give you though. I was told by Two-Brains that you have a room full of mementos of all of your past battles.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it's like a museum.

Granny May: Well, I want you to have my weapons to add to your collection. My knitting needles, my perfume, my breath mints, and my armor. I have no use for them anymore and I want to give them to someone who deserves them. And my children and grandchildren don't want them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(After a few more minutes, Wordgirl and Huggy leave, but promise to visit more often.)

(It's now June and school is ending for the Summer.)

(During the early part of summer vacation, Becky and her friends all pass their drivers' tests and they now have their licenses.)

(TJ and Vanessa become a real couple and share their first kiss.)

(It's now late Summer and Becky and her three female friends are walking through the mall, shopping for the upcoming school year.)

(Just then, Violet stops and begins to feel pain.)

Violet: BECKY! I think I'm having a contraction! (Does her Lamaze breathing.)

Wordgirl/Becky: OH MY GOSH! Eileen, call #911! Victoria, call Scoops! (Her two villian friends obey and hurry to make those important phone calls while Becky stays behind with her friend.) It'll be ok, Violet. I'm still here.

Violet: Thanks Becky. (She then takes a hold of Becky's hand and when another contraction starts, Violet squeezes it hard.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you have a strong grip.

Violet: Sorry.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. How are you doing?

Violet: I'm doing ok.

Victoria: (She comes back.) Scoops is in the mall with the other guys. He's on his way here now.

Birthday Girl: (Comes back from calling #911) I just called #911. They'll be here soon.

Scoops: (Shows up in a few minutes after the phone call with Tobey, Hunter, and Ian.) Violet! You ok?

Violet: I think it's time for the baby to be born! (She then has another contraction.) Man, no wonder my mother only had one child.

Scoops: Don't worry, Sweetie. We'll get through this together.

(A few minutes later, the group arrives at the hospital.)

Dr. Tyler: Ok Violet, let's get this baby born.

Violet: I'm scared here.

Dr. Tyler: I understand. I have children too. Just follow my directions and everything will be alright.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, I called your mom and Scoops' parents. They should be here soon.

Violet: OK, thanks.

(A little after their parents arrive, Violet gives birth to her son and she and Scoops name him Thomas Ming.)

Scoops: You did a very good job. How are you feeling now?

Violet: Fine. I just can't believe he's here now. And he's so beautiful.

(They kiss as she continues to hold their son in her arms.)

Scoops: This'll be a great story for the Big City Times. The first born son of Reporter Todd 'Scoops' Ming and Violet Heaslip. How does that sound?

Violet: Perfect. Here, get a snapshot.

Scoops: Ok. Hold it. (Takes a perfect snapshot of his girlfriend and their newborn son.)

Mr. Ming: Todd, how about a snapshot of all three of you?

Scoops: Ok Dad.

Mr. Ming: Ok, hold it. (Takes a picture of his son, Violet, and his grandson.) Perfect.

(A lot of snapshots are taken of the event.)

(After awhile, Scoops decides to go to the waiting room where their friends had been waiting to see the baby for the last 30 to 40 minutes after the child's birth.)

Scoops: Ok, who wants to meet Thomas Ming?

(They all follow him to the delivery room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet. Congratulations. (Hugs her best friend.)

Violet: Thanks Becky. Everyone, this is Thomas Ming. Say 'hi' to everyone, Tommy. (She holds him up.)

Birthday Girl: AWWW! He's so small. Hi baby.

Violet: Becky, since you're my best friend and the baby's Godmother, I want you to be the first to hold him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'm a little nervous here.

Violet: You'll do fine. (She then hands her son over to her best friend.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Tommy. I'm Becky and I'm your mom and dad's best friend. I've known them since like forever. Someday, I'll have a baby too and the two of you can be best friends as well.

(Later, close to the end of visiting hours, Becky decides to take a walk around the hospital and she ends up in another wing of the hospital and she looks in a room and she sees Granny May.)

Granny May: (She sees Becky.) Hello there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May? What are you doing here?

Granny May: I have cancer and I'm here for treatment.

Wordgirl/Becky: You have cancer? I'm so sorry to hear that. How long ago did you find out?

Granny May: Back in June.

Wordgirl/Becky: How serious is it?

Granny May: The doctor said that he caught it just in time for me to get treatment. He said that I'm lucky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's hope he's right about that.

Granny May: So what brings you to the hospital, Baby?

Wordgirl/Becky: My best friend, Violet just had a baby son.

Granny May: She's pretty young. I was very young when I had my first child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is this Eugene's parent?

Granny May: No, Eugene's parent is my second.

Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May, there's something I need to share with you and I hope you can keep this to yourself and not tell any of the other villians.

Granny May: You're about to tell me that you're Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, how did you know? Did Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman…?

Granny May: No, no. No one told me. When you're my age, things like that aren't too hard to figure out. I remember babysitting you and your brother once.

Wordgirl/Becky: You were a good babysitter, but you tried to steal a race car. I also remembered that you tricked my father into taking you around town so you can rob a bunch of places.

Granny May: Your father isn't very smart.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes I wonder about my dad. I remember that you tricked me once and brought me to the villians' association so you wouldn't have to retire at 76. You know we can still have a book club if you want.

Granny May: My eyes aren't the same as they were then.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can always read to you if you like.

Granny May: You are such a dear and I promise to not trick you this time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Remember the one time you and I teamed up against Hal?

Granny May: Yeah and it took me forever to steal that bed. I hurt my back doing it too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy fell asleep on it.

Granny May: So did you display those weapons of mine in your ship?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I did.

Granny May: You know, when we first heard that you and Tobey were dating, Two-Brains thought it was wrong for a super hero and a villian to be together. But I didn't think it was wrong at all. You two are made for each other.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Tobey's been in love with me since we were kids. I never gave him a chance until after my brief, but horrifying relationship with Steven.

Granny May: Oh Sweetheart, all of us women have had bad relationships. Including Yours' Truly. But I found my true love and married him. You found yours and I know you both will marry someday.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Granny May: Just promise me something else.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Granny May: Name your first daughter after me.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know I will. How does 'Stephanie May McCallister' sound?

Granny May: Just beautiful.

(Wordgirl sits on the bed and hugs her eldest villainess.)

Tobey: (Comes to find her visiting Granny May.) Hey, we're about to head home now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Stands up.) I'll see you later, Granny May.

Granny May: Ok. You two kids take care. And Tobey, you take care of this girl. She's special.

Tobey: I always knew that, Ma'am.

(They leave the hospital and after Violet returns home with Thomas Ming, they all spend the rest of Summer vacation together until they begin their Junior year.)

The End…


	6. Chapter 6

Wordgirl Goes to High School

Part 3: Junior Year

(It's late August and Becky and her friends have started their Junior year in high school.)

(Violet and Scoops are now sharing a locker and they had placed a picture of their son inside of it.)

Victoria: Hey Violet. How's Tommy doing?

Violet: He's doing very good. I have like tons of pictures of him.

(Bell rings.)

Victoria: Well, I have to get to class. See you later.

(Later at lunch as the four girls sit together eating lunch, Scoops comes over with the guys, feeling excited and nervous about something.)

Scoops: Hey Violet. I've been thinking and I asked my dad to help me with this because he did this for my mom. I got you a gift to show you how much I love you. And I know we're young but I really want to do this.

Violet: What are you going on about?

Scoops: (He gets on his knee and presents a small, velvet box to her.) Violet Heaslip, will you marry me? (Their friends are all waiting to hear the answer along with some other students who are also paying attention.) Well?

Violet: I don't know what to say, Todd. (She sees the anticipations on her friends' faces and others in the cafeteria.) Yes Todd, I will marry you.

Scoops: Thank you, so much. (He slips the engagement ring onto her finger.) You've made me very happy, Violet. (As they kiss, their friends and other students clap and cheer for them.)

Birthday Girl: (Holds up her bottle of water.) This is to the first engaged couple in our class!

Everyone: CHEERS!

Scoops: But we won't actually get married until we're 18.

Birthday Girl: That's ok. I can help you plan the wedding. I'll be like your wedding planner.

Violet: As long as you let us do what we want.

Birthday Girl: Of course.

Violet: And Becky, I want you to be the Maid of Honor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm already Lady Redundant Woman's Maid of Honor, but I guess I can be yours as well. (She then hugs her best friend.) I'm happy for the two of you.

Violet: Thanks. I'm happy too. And I know Tommy will be happy to have Mommy and Daddy married. And I know you made an obligation to be someone else's Maid of Honor, so we'll plan our wedding for after that one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I know, Bob can wheel Tommy down the aisle or something.

Scoops: That sounds cool, but Tommy will be older by then.

Birthday Girl: I'm on it. (She then begins to write down ideas for the wedding.)

Victoria: So Violet, are you going to audition for the Fall play this year?

Violet: Not really. I have more important things to do now. But why don't you audition, Victoria?

Victoria: You think so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Plays are really fun. You can be the best.

Victoria: Thanks. Maybe this year I will audition. What play are they doing?

Hunter: I'm not sure.

(That weekend, Becky is driving through town in her new red convertible that she had gotten for her 16th birthday and she sees Two-Brains and LRW on the side of the road, standing next to his van, that looks broken down.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She pulls up next to them.) Are you guys in need of some help?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Walks over to her.) Wordgirl, thank goodness. My stupid van is broken down.

LRW: We need to get it to a repairman, fix-it guy, mechanic to get it fixed.

Dr. Two-Brains: And we called someone to come and help us tow it, but they said that they're all too busy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can help you tow your van to a mechanic if you want.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem?

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem at all.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks so much.

(Becky then gets out of her car and hooks his van to the back of her car.)

LRW: Are you sure that your car is strong, tough, able to pull this van?

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll soon find out. You guys can ride with me.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Sits in the back seat as LRW sits in the front.) So when did you get a car?

Wordgirl/Becky: I got this for my 16th birthday but I couldn't drive it until I got my license. (She then pulls back into traffic.) Is it ok, back there?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Looks back at his van.) It looks ok.

LRW: I love, adore, admire these types of cars.

Wordgirl/Becky: Convertibles? Yeah, it's nice.

Dr. Two-Brains: So have you been able to fight any villians?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it's usually just Whammer, Ms. Question, and Amazing Rope Guy. The Energy Monster sometimes too. But other than that, not too much anymore. And no one new has come to town. So anything new with you two?

LRW: My boss, manager, supervisor at the copy shop wants to promote me to Assistant Manager.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. Congratulations. You seem to love that job a lot. And now, you'll be making more money and have more responsibilities.

LRW: I really want, strive to be, desire to be head manager.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But this is a first step. Dave isn't going to be manager forever and he'll need someone he can count on and trust to take over and if you do a good job as assistant manager, he may give the manager job to you. But you have to work hard at it, in an honest way. Can I ask you both something?

Dr. Two-Brains: Shoot.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you plan to have any children?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure. Why?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe you should both consider giving up crime all together. How will it be like when you do have a child and one or both of you get taken to jail for committing some crime? Your child will think this is how life is supposed to be. One or both of you committing some crime and me taking you to jail? He and/or she will think I'm being some kind of meany because I'm taking Mommy and/or Daddy away all the time.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, we see your point. It won't be fair to the child to see that all the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: No it's not. So will you both consider it? You won't be doing this for me or yourselves, you'll be doing this for your future children. You're both very talented and smart.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks, but my mouse-brain is always craving cheese.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell you what. How about if I find a way for you to always have cheese without stealing it or transforming things into it?

Dr. Two-Brains: I would say, 'Thank you.'

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok and as for you, Lady Redundant Woman. You're being promoted to Assistant Manager, that will bring in more money for you and your family. You won't need to steal anymore.

LRW: Wordgirl, we see, comprehend, and see what you're saying.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. (They arrive at the auto-repair shop.) Here we are. (She then unhooks his van from the back of her car.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks for the lift and we'll consider what you said.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcomed and thanks. I'll see you both later. (She winks at them and drives off.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Sweet kid.

LRW: Very smart, intelligent, brainy.

(Once again, it's Homecoming and this year, Eileen and her boyfriend, Ian are crowned Homecoming Princess and Prince.)

Birthday Girl: I'M A PRINCESS! I'M A PRINCESS! YAY! YAY!

(A month later, Victoria and Hunter are performing in the Fall play together for the first time ever.)

(After the show, their friends all come to congratulate them.)

Violet: You both did a very good job. I couldn't have done better myself.

Victoria: I am the best, you know.

Scoops: (Holding Tommy in his hand.) I think Tommy enjoyed it too. Didn't you, Son? (Tommy yawns.) He enjoyed it so much that it made him exhausted. We better get him home for bed. He's staying at my house this week.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you ok with that, Violet?

Violet: I'm ok with it. I do need a break and Scoops is a great father. So I'm not too worried.

(Later in December, Becky and her friends are walking around the mall, with Tommy and Scoops.)

(Just then, Becky hears an alarm coming from one of the stores.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh great! Guys, I have to go and check on something. I'll be back.

Scoops: Ok, don't be too long.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks around and transforms.) WORD UP! (She then flies to where the problem is.) Ms. Question!

Ms. Question: What brings you to the mall, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you robbing a store in a mall?

Ms. Question: Why should I tell you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why don't you give up crime? A lot of your fellow villians are.

Ms. Question: Why should I? Do I have to do what they do?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I guess not. But I'm still taking you down!

(She then defeats Ms. Question.)

Ms. Question: Wordgirl, are you going to start visiting me in jail too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you want me to?

Ms. Question: Why not?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll make a note of it.

(Ms. Question smiles and gives Wordgirl a thumbs up.)

(Becky then goes and rejoins her friends.)

Tobey: So what did you have to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Not seeing Scoops, Ian, or Hunter around.) It was Ms. Question. She was trying to rob a store here in the mall. She asked me if I would come and visit her in jail, like I did with Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman.

Tobey: That woman always seemed to have a chip on her shoulder.

Birthday Girl: Did you remember when she tried to eliminate us villians by flying us out of town?

Tobey: Oh, I remember that.

Victoria: I don't remember that.

Wordgirl/Becky: She didn't take you out of the city, Victoria. So anyway, maybe I should visit her in jail.

(Later that night, Tobey and Wordgirl are hanging out in her spaceship hideout together, eating popcorn and listening to soft rock music.)

Tobey: So, how about a nice game of Crash or Pie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good. How about you start?

Tobey: Ok. The word is beautiful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Gorgeous.

Tobey: Pretty.

Wordgirl/Becky: Attractive.

Tobey: Good-looking.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stunning.

Tobey: Striking.

Wordgirl/Becky: Handsome.

Tobey: Fine-looking.

Wordgirl/Becky: Picturesque.

Tobey: Scenic.

Wordgirl/Becky: Delightful.

Tobey: Charming.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wonderful.

Tobey: Exquisite.

Wordgirl/Becky: Pleasing.

Tobey: Superb.

Wordgirl/Becky: Magnificent. Wow, there's so many words for 'beautiful'.

Tobey: But the dictionary missed one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh?

Tobey: Another phrase for 'beautiful' is 'Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl.' In my mind, you're the meaning of the word, 'Beautiful'.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are so sweet. (She kisses him.) You know, I've been thinking. I'm thinking that the summer after we graduate, I'm going to tell Butcher and Chuck my secret. They are two of my oldest villians and they are the only ones I haven't told yet.

Tobey: Can you trust them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they haven't been doing anything in the last year or so. And I'm also thinking that it might be time to tell Scoops. He's the only one of my friends that doesn't know yet. And I don't think Hunter and Ian really care what my secret is.

Tobey: I think those are all good ideas. I'll be with you when you do decide to tell them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(A few days after Becky turns 17, she decides that it's time to tell Scoops her secret.)

(Her closest friends, Tobey, Violet, Eileen, and Victoria are there to support her as she tells him.)

Scoops: Hey Becky, Violet said you have something to tell me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Well, for the past seven years, I've been keeping a secret from you. And even though you are one of my oldest and dearest friends, I want to make sure that this secret I'm about to tell you stays secret and not for you to tell anyone else.

Scoops: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: And this is something you've always wanted to know for a long time and I want to make sure that you don't tell the media this.

Scoops: Well, the only secret I've ever wanted to know was the secret identity of…Wordgirl. Wait? Becky, are you trying to tell me that you're Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am. I'm sorry that you're the last of my friends to know. It's just that when we were kids, you found out and you wanted to share that information with the world and you ignored my request and concern about that.

Scoops: Becky or Wordgirl, I'm sorry that I put that doubt of trust in you back then. I was a stupid 10 year old that only was focused on my career as a journalist. But I now realize that my friends and their feelings are more important. And I promise to not tell a living soul, no matter what.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Scoops. (She hugs him.)

(In April, Becky and her friends are visiting a college fair over at Fair City College.)

(Even though Becky and Tobey might be going to Lexicon, they still come to see what colleges their friends might be going to.)

Violet: (Pushing her son in his stroller.) Glad that you came with us to the college fair, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, even though I'm planning to go back to Lexicon with Tobey and Huggy, I still wanted to come and see what you all will be doing.

Violet: Thanks.

(The kids all end up choosing to go to Fair City College together.)

(Later that day, they all head home early from school and the four girls and Tommy are hanging out in Becky's room.)

Mr. Botsford: (Decides to visit.) Hey Girls.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Dad. Is there something you needed?

Mr. Botsford: No, I'm just checking on you girls. (Sees Tommy Ming.) Hello there, Little Tommy Ming. Violet, do you mind if I played with him for awhile?

Violet: Go right ahead, Mr. Botsford.

Mr. Botsford: Thanks, I haven't played with a baby since TJ. Come here, Big Boy. (Takes Tommy Ming and goes to play with him downstairs.)

Wordgirl/Becky: My parents are ga-ga for babies. They can't wait for TJ and I to give them grandkids.

Birthday Girl: Hey, do you know what the Seniors are doing? They're making a poll for their class. That means they vote on who's the nicest and things like that.

Victoria: I know who should be class sweetheart. Violet.

Violet: Me?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's right. You are always trying to be nice to everyone. I think Class Flirt should be Hunter.

Victoria: He is a major flirt. When he walks past girls, they seem to just faint.

Violet: I think Victoria should be Best All-Around.

Victoria: Thanks. I think Scoops should be Most Likely to Succeed.

Birthday Girl: I think most intelligent should be Tobey and Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I think Eileen should be Most Fun.

Birthday Girl: You guys think I'm fun?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. You organize all of our parties and get-togethers. You're on the Homecoming Committee and Key/Keyettes club. You planned that cool dance in the 7th grade. Sure the only students dancing were from our school.

Victoria: That's only because those other kids are a bunch of jerks. Remember they got Eileen expelled.

Violet: That's because she tried to defend me against those kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Violet tried to defend me.

Birthday Girl: I still don't blame you guys for that. That school was just stupid anyway. They even made my mother mad because the principal called me a freak and told my mom that I should be placed into an institution.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's not right. I never even brought you to jail, even the time you framed me for stealing those Pretty Princess figurines.

Birthday Girl: I'm still sorry about that. I tried to take away your mom away too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I remember that. I also remembered when you were walking through town, you pushed over one of Tobey's robots and he almost fell to his death.

Birthday Girl: I'm really sorry about that too. I apologize for a lot of that I did when I was ten.

Violet: So that day when all the villians were out on a crime spree, Wordgirl was in jail because of something Eileen did?

Birthday Girl: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: And the only villian in jail at the time was Amazing Rope Guy.

Victoria: He was left in jail when we went to battle Miss Power.

Wordgirl/Becky: Poor guy. I feel bad for him sometimes.

Violet: Remember when he tried to entertain us during the Parent/Teacher conferences in 5th grade? (She looks at her watch.) Oh my. I have to get home. It's Tommy's nap time. (She then goes downstairs.) Mr. Botsford, I have to take Tommy home for a nap.

Mr. Botsford: (Sounding disappointed.) Ok. (Then lightens up.) Bring him by anytime you need a babysitter.

Violet: Ok.

Tommy: Mama!

Violet: Did you just call me 'Mama'? That is so cute. Becky, Tommy just said his first word, 'Mama'. Wait until Daddy hears about this.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great news, Violet.

(Violet then places Tommy into his car seat and then heads home.)

(It's now May and Becky and her friends are at the library studying for finals.)

(One night, after her female friends head home from the library, Becky is the last to leave as she heads for her car in the dark parking lot.)

(Just then, from out of nowhere, Steven and his friends exit from a Hummer and walk towards her.)

Steven: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven, what are you doing here?

Steven: I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you here alone and I was just thinking of spending some time with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not interested, Steven. I have a boyfriend who I love a lot and I don't want to be with you.

Steven: (He sees her about to get into her car, so he stops her.) I'm not letting you go anywhere until I get what I came here for. (Steven and his friends laugh at her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I said go away! If you don't, I'll scream and I can scream very loud!

Steven: I don't care. Guys, hold her down! And when I'm done, I'll let you guys have a chance with her.

Mark: Thanks Dude.

Wordgirl/Becky: NOOO! (She then delivers a very loud sonic scream.)

(Her scream is so loud that a lot of people in town are able to hear her, including Tobey, who's at home studying.)

Tobey: Mom, I'll be right back!

Mrs. McCallister: Alright Tobey.

Tobey: I'm taking a robot with me but I won't destroy any buildings.

Mrs. McCallister: Ok Tobey. Be a good boy now.

Tobey: I will. (He picks up his remote.) Let's go my robot.

(Dr. Two-Brains and LRW had also heard her screaming.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I think that's Wordgirl.

LRW: It sounds like she's in trouble, having problems, in distress.

Dr. Two-Brains: We both know she can handle whatever it is, but maybe she could use our help.

LRW: And she's helped, assisted, aided us. We should repay her for that.

Dr. Two-Brains: Right. (He then grabs one of his ray guns and he and LRW head over to where Wordgirl is at.)

(Meanwhile, Steven's friends had let go of her as soon as she screams.)

Kurt: She's too loud, Man! Let's just get out of here.

Steven: Not until I score with this one.

(With her legs free from his friends' grips, Becky uses one of them to knee Steven in the groin as hard as she can, using her super strength as little as possible, but still making the blow effective enough to produce immense pain.)

(She gets up and kicks him again with her foot.)

(They then hear a metal foot behind them.)

Tobey: (Standing on the shoulder of the robot.) Step away from my girlfriend, Steven!

Steven: It's that dorky, nerd boyfriend of hers.

Timmy: Where does he get those robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: He builds them himself.

Tobey: I said for you to leave my girlfriend alone, Steven! (His robot lowers him down.)

Steven: How did you know that I was here and what I was doing?

Tobey: I was out with my robot and I saw you and your jerk friends in the distance, harassing a woman and I only know of one girl you have an obsession with.

Steven: I'm not obsessed with Becky.

Tobey: (Talking sarcastically.) No, what was I thinking? You're obsessed with having sex with as many girls as possible. And Becky is the one girl you didn't get to have sex with.

Steven: Well, it's not like she's going to have sex with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not any time soon, I'm not. We're not married or even engaged yet.

(Steven's friends are laughing at her now.)

Steven: Waiting until marriage or engagement? What is this? The 1800's? You are so old-fashioned.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what. I don't care what your sick little mind thinks.

Tobey: And neither do I.

(Just then a green van with a picture of a mouse on it shows up.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Leave that girl alone, Kid!

Steven: What the hey? Who invited you, Freak and Freakette?

LRW: We said to let be, let alone, leave alone this girl, Kid!

Steven: What are you going to do about it?

Dr. Two-Brains: This. (He then fires his cheese ray and turns Steven's Hummer into cheese.)

Steven: My Hummer! You're going to pay for that!

LRW: You're that boy who tried to rape this young girl a few years back.

Steven: What's it to you?

LRW: (She then makes copies of herself.) I don't like it when I hear of a young man taking advantage of a young girl like that. I take it personally. Girls, go get them.

(Then LRW's copies grab the five boys and keep a hold on them.)

Steven: Hey let us go, Freakette!

LRW: The name is Lady Redundant Woman. Remember it, Jerk, Swine, Thug!

(Tobey is holding Becky in his arms as they both watch Two-Brains and LRW hold back Steven and his friends.)

Tobey: How did you find us here?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Knowing that Wordgirl will not want Steven to know her secret.) We were in the area and we heard the screams and we came to help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks so much. Both of you.

(Just then, the police show up.)

Policeman #1: Is there something going on here? Dr. Two-Brains? Lady Redundant Woman?

Tobey: Yes, Officer. This guy was trying to rape my girlfriend here.

Policeman #2: Is this true?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I'm Becky Botsford. I think you know my mom, District Attorney Botsford.

Policeman #1: Oh right, we know you. We'll take care of these trouble-makers for you Miss Botsford.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Steven: You got this all wrong, Officer. We were the victims here. That kid, Tobey, came out of nowhere and…

Policeman #2: Tell it to the judge, Kid.

Policeman #1: What about these two villians?

Wordgirl/Becky: They came to help me.

Policeman #2: Let's go, Boys.

Steven: She's just a stupid little tramp! I'm going to get you for this!

(The police officers then place Steven and his friends into the police cars and take them away to jail.)

Tobey: Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm ok. Thanks for coming when you did. Were you really just taking a walk around town with one of your robots?

Tobey: No, I heard your sonic scream over at my house and I came to help and I rode on the shoulder of my robot.

(They hug and kiss.)

(LRW destroys her copies, turning them into plain pieces of paper.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you two hear me too?

Dr. Two-Brains: We sure did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for helping me.

LRW: You've helped us in the past, awhile ago, previously.

(She then goes to give them hugs as well.)

Tobey: So are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I just want to go home now. (She then gets into her car.) I love you, Tobey and I thank you all three for helping me. (She then kisses Tobey and drives home.)

(They watch her drive away.)

Tobey: I hope she's ok.

Dr. Two-Brains: So do we.

LRW: She's kind of upset now. It'll be awhile for her to get over this.

(When she arrives home, she heads straight up to her room and closes the door.)

(Huggy, who's there, hears her crying and sees her huddled into a corner, shaking with fear.)

(Huggy then tries to help her feel better.)

TJ: (Hearing his older, super hero sister upset in the next room, goes to knock on the wall that divides their rooms.) Becky? Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Still crying.) No. Steven tried to hurt me again.

TJ: Can I come in?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, I guess.

(TJ comes in and sees his older sister/favorite super hero huddled into a corner, crying.)

TJ: Hey, are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be ok.

TJ: I heard about what happened. I'm sorry that you almost got hurt again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I don't feel much like a super hero if I can't fight off someone like Steven and his friends.

TJ: Hey now, you're the best super hero ever. I'm still one of your biggest fans and I'm still president of your fan club. And I don't think any of your villians would believe otherwise either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(TJ then gives his big sister a hug.)

TJ: You may be Wordgirl, but you're still my big sister and I love you very much.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, TJ. I'm so glad to have a little brother like you.

(He then heads back to his room and she heads for bed.)

(Over the next few days, Becky stays home from school but she continues to study for finals.)

(It's a Saturday and Becky decides that she needs to get outside and get some fresh air, so she decides to just fly around town.)

(She then spots her group of friends below and swoops over to them.)

Violet: (Holding her son.) Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Violet.

Violet: How are you feeling? We heard about what happened to you the other night.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing better.

Tobey: (He then gathers her into his arms and hugs her.) I'm so happy to see you, my love.

Victoria: We've all been so worried about you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and I'll be back to school on Monday. Finals are coming up and I'm like way behind on studying.

Violet: That's good to hear.

Birthday Girl: Did Steven and his friends go to jail?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. He'll probably get out soon though. Well, I have to get going now. I just wanted to see you all again and to tell you that I'm returning to school.

Scoops: Good to see you coming back.

(Her friends head home and Tobey gives her a kiss and hug and heads home himself.)

(She then goes over to Doc Two-Brains' lair.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hello Wordgirl. How are you feeling?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok. I just want to say thanks again for helping me the other night.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem. I know sometimes super heros need help too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, Lady Redundant Woman says that she wants to talk to you about something. It's important, she says. Something to help you get through your experience.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll go by there later.

Dr. Two-Brains: I heard that boy, Steven call you a tramp and everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he has no respect for me at all. I don't know why I even fell in love with him in the first place.

Dr. Two-Brains: You were 12 at the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: What does that mean?

Dr. Two-Brains: It means that you were too young to understand what love was. I mean, I know you know what the word 'love' means but you didn't really have much experience in it before. And having a crush on the reporter-boy when you were 10 doesn't count.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to go now. I'll see you around.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. And Wordgirl, none of us will think any less of you just because we had to come to your rescue. We all know how strong and tough you are, but even the strongest and toughest super hero needs help.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then smiles at what he said and goes to give him a hug.) Thanks Doc. You know what, Lady Redundant Woman is a lucky girl to be getting married to someone like you.

(She then flies out of his lair and heads for LRW's apartment.)

LRW: (She feels a breeze from her balcony.) Wordgirl, you came, got here, showed up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc said that you want to talk to me about something.

LRW: Well, when I was 14, I had an experience similar, alike, related to yours.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean what happened the other night with Steven and I?

LRW: That's right, accurate, precise. In my case, his name was Keith Nickolas. He was my boyfriend. He was a bit older than I was. I think he was 17. He was from Center View also, as well, similarly to Steven. I met him when I was just a young teenager. He was cute. So one day, he asked me out and I accepted. We had a good time together and all. Then one night, he asked me to go with him to this secret, quiet spot, to look up at the stars and all. It was beautiful and all until he started to kiss me. It was my first kiss and it felt nice, until he held me down and said that he demanded, wanted, needed more.

Wordgirl/Becky: What happened?

LRW: Well, I said 'no' but unlike you, I didn't have super strength to fight him off and I couldn't. (She starts shedding tears.) And after that, he took me home and I never heard from him afterward, later, again.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry that happened to you. That almost happened to me too.

LRW: Yes. And when you first told us that Steven tried to rape you the first time, it brought back some bad memories from my past. It made me upset to know that some boy tried to do that to you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. (As they sit there in silence.) Wait, did you say his name was Keith Nickolas?

LRW: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: When I was dating Steven, I remembered visiting his father's brother, Keith. Could he be the same guy?

LRW: He might be, could be, may well be.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I need to get going. If you ever need to talk about anything, let me know.

LRW: Same here, Wordgirl. You are one great listener.

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you. I hope you and Doc are happy together.

LRW: I hope the same for you and Tobey.

(Wordgirl then goes to hug LRW like if she were her sister.)

(She then heads home.)

(It's now the end of the school year and Becky and her friends decide to have a pool party in Eileen's pool.)

Victoria: Eileen, I have to say that this is another great party you've planned and put together.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Victoria. It was short notice but it turned out great.

Violet: Thanks for letting Scoops and I bring our son. Tommy's having a great time in the pool.

Birthday Girl: Anything for the cutest baby here. (Tommy then splashes water at her.) You are so cute and silly.

(It's now August and Violet and Scoops are celebrating Tommy's first birthday.)

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TOMMY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

(Violet and Scoops help Tommy blow out the candle on his cake and everyone cheers.)

Birthday Girl: This is so fun, celebrating a baby's first birthday. I can't wait to have a baby myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't wait for the two weddings Tobey and I are going to be in.

Victoria: And this year coming up, we're going to be Seniors.

Friends: SENIORS! SENIORS! WOOOO!

The End…


	7. Chapter 7

Wordgirl Goes to High School

Part 4: Senior Year

(It's the first day of school once more, but this year will be Becky's Senior year and TJ's Freshman year.)

TJ: I'm so excited to start my freshman year and to have my senior sister there to show me the ropes.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what's big sisters are for, Little Brother. So how are you and Vanessa doing?

TJ: We're doing good. And how about you and Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Couldn't be better. You probably think it's weird that your favorite superhero/sister is dating one of her villians, don't you?

TJ: At first it was, but now I know he's a good guy for you. And he seems to make you happy and he doesn't ask you to be someone you're not, unlike that jerk, Steven.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Tobey is very nice to me. And to think, there was a time when we used to argue and battle all the time.

TJ: Do you miss battling his robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes I do. Well, we need to get going. Is Vanessa coming with us or is Ian giving her a ride to school today?

TJ: Vanessa said that Ian is giving her a ride today.

(Becky and TJ arrive at school together.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Victoria, is that your brother?

Victoria: Yep, I took him to school today. I see your brother is starting freshman year also.

Victoria's Brother: Hey TJ.

Johnson: Yo TJ, Buddy!

Vanessa: Hey TJ!

(Vanessa and TJ greet each other with a kiss and hug.)

Birthday Girl: Hello Ian.

Ian: Hey Eileen. (They kiss.)

(They then see Violet and Scoops coming.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Make way for the future Mr. and Mrs. Ming!

Violet: (Playing along.) Thank you, thank you.

Scoops: Guess what.

Violet: Tommy's starting to go to daycare. My mom was kind of upset because she likes spending time with him.

Scoops: But we feel that she and my parents need time for themselves and all.

Violet: And we're also hunting for our own place.

Scoops: Right now, we can't afford anything, so my parents and her mother want to help us in the first year.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like you two have everything worked out.

Violet: So what are you doing after this year?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm going back to Lexicon and Tobey and Huggy are coming with me.

Violet: Are you coming back?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know at this point.

Violet: Well, we should make this last year our best.

(Tobey and Hunter are the last to show up at school.)

(A month later, it is now Homecoming and this year TJ and Vanessa have both been nominated for Homecoming Prince and Princess for the Freshman class. Scoops and Violet are nominated Homecoming King and Queen.)

(At the Homecoming dance.)

Birthday Girl: Hello everyone. I'm going to now announce this year's Homecoming court. First, for the Freshman class, the winners are TJ Botsford and Vanessa Riviera!

Wordgirl/Becky: Congratulations, TJ. You too, Vanessa.

(Becky and TJ hug and he then goes to receive his crown.)

Tobey: You're happy for your brother, aren't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. He is my biggest fan and the president of my fan club.

Tobey: I remembered when he bought one of my remotes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I also remembered when he was the Home-Run King.

Tobey: TJ was the Home-Run King?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he thought he was a superhero because he caught Amazing Rope Guy. But then again, anyone can catch him. But then he had to face Two-Brains and I had to help him.

Tobey: That's right about Amazing Rope Guy. But I hear he's still committing crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but he's not really much of a challenge anymore.

(After the winners for the sophmore and junior class.)

Birthday Girl: Now the moment we've all been waiting for. This year's Homecoming King and Queen are Todd Ming and Violet Heaslip!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Hugs the both of them together.) Congratulations to the both of you!

Violet: Thanks Becky.

Scoops: Thanks Becky.

(They then go to get their crowns.)

(The next day, at the Homecoming game.)

(As tradition, Fair City is playing Center View.)

Steven: (He sees Becky sitting in the bleachers with her friends.) Hey Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sees Steven and rolls her eyes at him.) What do you want now, Steven?

Steven: Don't forget what I said to you last Spring. I said that I was going to make you pay for getting me in trouble.

Wordgirl/Becky: If you would just leave me alone, I wouldn't had the need to call the authorites on you.

Steven: If you would've given into my desires than I wouldn't be bothering you so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, but I have more respect for myself than that.

Steven: You are such a loser. Tobey, why do you bother being with this prude?

Tobey: Because she's always been the girl of my dreams. Even since we were kids in the 5th grade. Now my dreams have come true, I tend to show her how much I appreicate her. And also, I love her very much and I don't like it when thugs like you harass her. And don't ever call her a prude or a loser.

(The game ends and like the previous years, Fair City beats Center View.)

(After the game, the group goes to celebrate at the pizza place.)

Violet: (Holding her son in her arms, as he tries to get down.) I saw Steven and his friends at the game.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he's still mad about last spring. I'm not even going to worry about him anymore.

Violet: Good for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Lady Redundant Woman told me that when she was 14, she dated a guy from Center View also. His name was Keith Nickolas.

Birthday Girl: Isn't that Steven's last name?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I've been wondering if Keith is a relative of Steven's.

Victoria: What's Steven's father's name?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Do you think Keith is Steven's father?

Victoria: He could be.

Tommy: Mama, down.

Violet: He wants me to let him down so he can run around the restaurant. Not in here, Tommy. Maybe we can go to the playground. Aunt Becky's playground.

Tobey: You mean the one near our elementary school that was made with some of my destroyed robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: They were turned into playground equipment.

(Later they all go to the playground near the elementary school.)

Scoops: (Sits on the swing and Violet places him on Scoops' lap as they swing on the swing together.) There you go, Tommy. Having fun?

Tommy: More, more, more!

Victoria: I remember this playground. I wanted to win the recycling contest. But Scoops beat me in that.

Violet: I didn't even come close to what you all did.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's because all you did was turn some of the garbage into a sculpture.

Violet: I still have it, by the way. I cleaned it up and it's sitting on my window sill.

Ian: Did you all have another playground before this one?

Birthday Girl: Yeah, but two villians destroyed it when they were playing on it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whammer and Chuck were playing too rough and they destroyed it. I don't think they meant to do that. Whammer seems to over do things a lot and he'll break things without thinking about it.

Victoria: I remembered Whammer challenged me to a battle.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's because you had convinced the town that you were the best superhero in town.

Victoria: Yeah, yeah, one of my dumb moments.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think that was all your fault. Your parents kept encouraging you.

Victoria: I can't believe they asked if there's a school where I can learn to fly.

Wordgirl/Becky: What your parents didn't realize is that my powers are natural. I was born with them and I'm not even from this planet to begin with. But you and your parents do have your own powers. Just like Eileen does.

Victoria: A lot of us have super powers. But you're the only one who uses her powers to do good things.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. But there was one time I used my powers of vocabulary to hurt the feelings of others. And Tobey was one of those who I hurt.

Tobey: Becky, don't dwell on that anymore. You were a kid then. You made mistakes, just like all of us, but you learned from them.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thrilled to see all of you villians there on my side for once.

Tobey: Who's side would we had been on?

Birthday Girl: You needed back up. Miss Power was saying some mean things to you.

(Two weeks later, in November.)

(Becky, Tobey, and Victoria are studying for an Advanced English test when her father comes into the room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, what's wrong? You look concerned about something.

Mr. Botsford: Becky, I got a letter from a lawyer. Steven's father is suing us for having his son arrested.

Wordgirl/Becky: What about his friends?

Mr. Botsford: Their parents are suing us too.

Wordgirl/Becky: But this isn't fair. Steven tried to rape me. I have three witnesses who were there that day.

Mrs. Botsford: Don't worry, Becky. I can represent you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, that's great. But it's going to look like nepotism if you do.

Mr. Botsford: Nepotism?

Wordgirl/Becky: It means showing favoritism or giving special treatment to family members.

Victoria: But your mother will tell the truth about everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, Mom. But I think it should be someone I'm not related to that can represent me.

Tobey: Becky, how about my mother?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's a great attorney too. And she's tough.

Tobey: (Rubs his ear.) My ears agree with you on that one.

Mrs. Botsford: But would we have to pay her?

Tobey: I can ask my mother if she'll do a favor just this time.

Wordgirl/Becky: And does your mother know the whole situation, involving Steven and his friends?

Tobey: Yes, I've told her everything Steven has done to you. I'll ask her tonight when I go home.

(A few days later, Wordgirl and Huggy are flying around town.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I'm kind of worried that Steven and his people will find a way to win. (Huggy understands her concerns.) Thanks Huggy. (She then sees Two-Brains and LRW enter the pizza parlor and she lands and enters the place herself.) Hi.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hello Wordgirl. What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't know if you know this, but Steven and his people are suing my family for getting him arrested last spring.

LRW: What?

Dr. Two-Brains: He tried to hurt you and you're being punished? That just doesn't seem right. When was the last time any of us sued you for putting us in jail?

Wordgirl/Becky: None of you had.

Dr. Two-Brains: Right, he did something wrong and was arrested for it.

LRW: And he tried to do something very, incredibly, extremely wrong to you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, we'll be there to back you up if you need us. We are witnesses.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then wraps her arms around them each.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry, Sweetie. You'll win this thing.

LRW: Justice, honesty, rightness always wins.

(A month later, in December.)

(Today, Becky and her friends are staying home from school because they are spending their day in court.)

(Becky's family and several villians are there as well.)

(The lawyers representing both sides are Winston Blake for Steven and his people and Claire McCallister for Becky and her people.)

Mr. Blake: So you see Your Honor, my client was wrongfully accused by this young woman of attempted rape.

Mrs. McCallister: I object!

Judge: We will now call witnesses.

Mr. Blake: I will like to call Master Steven Nickolas to the stand. (Steven goes to the stand and states that he will tell the truth.) So, tell me, what happened on the night you were arrested?

Steven: I decided to visit my girlfriend. You see, she thinks we're broken up, but we're still together. Anyway, when I got there, she had her new 'boyfriend' and some quacks attack me and my friends.

(In the audience, both Two-Brains and LRW had both heard the kid call them a bunch of quacks and they feel offended.)

Mr. Blake: And then what happened?

Steven: They accused me and my friends of attempting to rape her when all I did was try to kiss her. She loves it when I kiss her roughly and she likes it when I over-power her. I can feel it in her body.

Mr. Blake: When did you meet Miss Botsford?

Steven: I met her when her school had to bused to my middle school. I thought she was so pretty and I asked her out and we had fun together. Until she decided that she didn't want to be with me anymore and that's when she came up with the idea of accusing me of attempted rape. I mean, come on, I'm from a wealthy family. Rich people don't do things like that.

Mr. Blake: That's all Your Honor.

Mrs. McCallister: (Her turn to question.) Master Nickolas. My son, Tobey came home on the first day and told me that your friends had beaten him up for no reason, except for the fact that he's from Fair City. And he's also told me that Miss Botsford had told him that you tried to rape her twice in one night and that you also tried to attack her in the hallway of your middle school and in the Girls' locker room. My son, witnessed that one. He also told me about last spring, he witnessed that one too.

Steven: I apologized for the incident with my friends. As for the other things, I wasn't trying to rape her. I was trying to give her an experience of love. It's not my fault that she's a prude.

Mrs. McCallister: So you admit that you were trying to have sex with her without her permission.

Steven: Well, I don't need permission. As I said, my father tells me that I can do what I want to become a man. She goes whinning to other people and tells them wild stories about me.

Mrs. McCallister: You know, I've known Miss Botsford since she was a small child and I know she's a very honest young lady and would never lie about things like that. And she and my son weren't always the best of friends. But when he fell in love with her, I told him to respect her and to treat her good.

Steven: This is what happens when a boy is raised by his mother. It turns him into a pansy.

(Tobey is about stand up to defend his mother, but is pulled down by Two-Brains.)

Mrs. McCallister: My son is not a saint by any means, but since he's been with Miss Botsford, he hasn't tried to destroy the town of Fair City in years. In my opinion, Miss Botsford is a blessing and a good person. (Later the trial goes on.) I would like to call Miss Rebecca Botsford to the stand. (Becky goes to the stand and swears to tell the truth.) So, what happened last spring?

Wordgirl/Becky: Last spring, I was coming out of the library after studying for finals with my three female friends and as I was walking to my car, Steven and his friends come out of nowhere. Then Steven pushes me onto the hood of my car and he tried to rape me and he said to his friends that they can have a turn as well. I screamed as loud as I could, and thankfully Tobey and these two other citizens come to me rescue. And for the record, I broke up with Steven back in the seventh grade when he tried to rape me twice at a party. And since then, he's never left me or my friends alone. Once, he caused another friend of mine to get expelled.

Steven: That's because she's a freak and doesn't deserve to go our school.

Wordgirl/Becky: See? That's what I'm talking about. Then another time, he tried to get my pet monkey taken from me because he and his friends didn't win the Battle of The Bands show.

Mr. Blake: She has a pet monkey? That's an exotic pet and those aren't legal.

Mrs. McCallister: In Fair City, it's not illegal to keep primates as pets. Becky's not the only one who owns one. So, Miss Botsford is trying to tell us that Master Steven and his friends had not left her and her friends alone, even though they no longer go to any school in Center View.

(The trial goes on for the rest of the day and a lot of people have testified on Becky's side of the case.)

Judge: It has come to my attention that Master Steven Nickolas and his friends had not only tried to rape Miss Botsford last spring, but he alone has also tried to rape her on several incidents in the past since she was 13. Rape is a crime and Steven and his friends should be punished. Therefore, I will drop the case and the Botsfords do not have to pay the Nickolases or the families of their friends. Case closed. And I will issue a restraining order against Steven Nickolas, his family, and his friends and their families. They will not be allowed to come anywhere near Miss Botsford, her family, friends, or anyone she has contact with.

(As they leave the courtroom, Steven and his people look over at Becky and her people, feeling embarrassed and humiliated.)

Mr. Nickolas: (As he walks out of the courtroom, behind his son, he looks over at Becky and her friends and he recognizes LRW, from a long time ago.) Hey, I remember you.

LRW: What?

Mr. Nickolas: You don't remember me, Beatrice? I'm Keith Nickolas.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Steven's father making LRW nervous and upset.) Hey, the judge issued a restraining order on you all. That means that you can't have contact with anyone I'm friends with, including an ex-girlfriend from the past.

Mr. Nickolas: You are nothing but a trouble-maker. (He walks out of the courtroom.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok?

LRW: I don't know. I've never felt so humiliated, disgraced, mortified in my life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Lady Redundant Woman, you'll be ok. He can't bother you anymore.

Dr. Two-Brains: Was that the guy who raped you when you were 14?

LRW: Yes, affirmative, indeed.

(Becky then goes to give her a hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said, don't worry about him anymore. He can't hurt you and Steven can't hurt me anymore either. Because if they do, they'll be put into jail for a long time.

(After this trial, Becky and her people never hear from Steven nor his people again.)

(That Monday, after the trial.)

(Becky and her friends are sitting in the lunch room.)

Victoria: I can't believe that the whole incident with Steven and his people are finally over.

Wordgirl/Becky: Neither can I. But let's hope they obey the restraining order or they'll end up in jail.

Tobey: Now we can get on with our lives and not worry anymore about those jerks again.

Birthday Girl: I think we should have a party to celebrate this.

Scoops: I'm always up for an Eileen-party.

Violet: Can I bring Tommy?

Birthday Girl: Of course. And Becky, you can ask TJ if he wants to come. He's in high school now and he should come to some parties with us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. He then can invite his girlfriend and his other friends.

Victoria: I can invite my brother?

Birthday Girl: Sure can.

(That Friday, Becky and her friends and TJ and his friends are all at Eileen's house for a party.)

TJ: The Birthday Girl is an awesome party thrower.

Wordgirl/Becky: She sure is. Having fun, TJ?

TJ: Yeah. My first real high school party and it's awesome. Bob's having fun too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Bob loves parties. I also loved that Victoria brought General Smoochingtons. Bob and the General have become best buds.

TJ: Also this is a great time to just be away from Mom and Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, you are so right. They need some time together also without us.

TJ: I'm also impressed that you can become friends with some of your most dangerous villians.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Doc and I were friends before he became a villian. Lady Redundant Woman isn't all that bad. Granny May is really a sweet woman and she's re-thinking her life now. Now I'm working on Chuck and Butcher.

TJ: Really? Cool. What about Ms. Question?

Wordgirl/Becky: Someday.

(The night goes on and around midnight, the party ends.)

(Three months later, after Becky turns 18, she and her friends are sitting in the cafeteria when Violet comes over to them.)

Violet: Hey Guys. I just got the results on the Senior poll. And guess what? We're all on it.

Scoops: Most Likely to Succeed: Todd Ming.

Tobey: Most Intelligent: Tobey McCallister III and Becky Botsford.

Wordgirl/Becky: Class Sweetheart: Violet Heaslip

Victoria: Best All-Around: Victoria Best.

Birthday Girl: Most Fun: Eileen AKA The Birthday Girl.

Hunter: Class Flirt: Hunter Throbheart.

Scoops: And for Best Athlete: Eugene May.

Ian: You all are great and those votes are all correct. Especially yours, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Ian.

(They kiss.)

(After finals, Becky and her classmates are getting ready for the Prom.)

(They all arrive at the prom site together in a limo rented by Victoria's parents.)

(The prom site is Woodview Elementary School, chosen by the Seniors themselves.)

(As the prom goes on, Becky and Tobey are walking around the hallways of their old elementary school, holding hands.)

Tobey: You know Becky, I know this is a bit late, but I want to apologize for everything I did to you and your friends when we were students here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, if you can accept my apology for the Miss Power thing, I can accept yours easily. The things you did to me was no where near as bad as what I did to you when Miss Power was my mentor.

(They head back to the gym just in time to hear the winners for Prom King and Queen.)

Principal of Woodview Ele.: Hello, I was asked to announce the members of the Prom court. I have to say, I'm so proud of all you kids. You were all great 5th graders at one time and look at you all now. Makes me happy. (She sheds a tear of pride and joy.) Anyway, the first Prom Prince and Princess are Ian Riviera and Eileen AKA the Birthday Girl! Second, Todd Ming and Violet Heaslip! Third, Tobey McCallister III and Becky Botsford! And now the King and Queen of the Prom are Hunter Throbheart and Victoria Best! We will now watch as the Prom court dances.

(They dance to Chicago's "You're the Inspiration".)

(A few days later.)

Vice-Principal: Welcome everyone to this year's graduation ceremony. Before we hand out diplomas, we will have a speech from our Valedictorian, Rebecca Botsford.

(As she approaches the podium, everyone claps and she sees, not only her family but also three of her adult villians cheering for her and she smiles.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for this honor. Everyone, this graduating class has been through so much in the last few years. We even had to be taught at another middle school, who didn't really want us there. But we were tough and we'll continue to be tough, no matter what life throws at us. So, it's my privilage to congratulate my fellow graduates as we leave our childhoods behind and enter our adulthoods. Thank you all. (She spots her adult villians and winks at them.)

(After diplomas are given out, the graduates throw their caps into the air.)

(A few days later, Becky is getting ready to attend the first of two weddings, both of which she is Maid of Honor.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, are you ready?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm almost ready, Dad.

Mr. Botsford: Tobey's here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'm coming.

(She descends down the stairs and into the foyer.)

Tobey: Wow, you're so beautiful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. You're very handsome.

Tobey: Thanks. We better get going. The wedding is going to start in an hour or so.

(A few minutes later, they arrive at the church where the ceremony is taking place.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now where do we go?

LRW: Wordgirl, you're here. And you look so beautiful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So where do we go?

LRW: You come with me and Tobey, you go to that room there. That's where Doc is getting ready.

Tobey: Gotcha, thanks. Just a sec. (He then lays a quick, but passionate kiss on Wordgirl.) See you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: See you later, too.

(Inside the Bride's Room.)

LRW: I saw that look in Tobey's eyes. He's so in love with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I love him too. So, no one knows my secret, right?

LRW: I understand, grasp, see what you're saying. Don't worry about that. Doc has brought his amnesia ray. And if there's anyone you don't fully trust to not tell, we'll make sure they forget your secret. Ok, agree, accept?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So what do I do now? I've never been a Maid of Honor before and I'm also going to be Maid of Honor for my friend, Violet.

LRW: Well, right now, you can help, assist, aid me in getting this gown on.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (As she helps LRW get ready for the wedding.) Are you nervous?

LRW: All brides are nervous when they get married. It's normal.

Wordgirl/Becky: So where are the Bridesmaids?

LRW: They're on their way here.

(As she says that, Ms. Question and Leslie enter the room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to LRW.) You know, I don't really have an issue in having Ms. Question know who I am. But Leslie works for Mr. Big and he's always been one of my most dangerous villians.

LRW: I understand your concern about her. I'll make a note of it. What about Ms. Question?

Wordgirl/Becky: To be on the safe side, write her name down too.

LRW: Got it.

(Later, after she is ready.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you look beautiful.

LRW: Thank you, thanks, gracias.

Ms. Question: Are you ready to get married now?

LRW: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Question, you and Leslie look very beautiful too.

Ms. Question: You really think so?

Leslie: Thank you, Wordgirl.

(Then there's a knock on the door.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll get it. (She hurries to the door and opens it.) Chuck.

Chuck: Hey there, Wordgirl. Wow, you look very nice. (He begins to blush a little.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. You look nice too. So was there something you needed?

Chuck: Huh? Oh yeah, I came here to tell you that everyone's ready to start. I hope there's lots of sandwiches at the reception.

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck, you never disappoint me.

Chuck: Thanks. Hey, um, I know you're dating Tobey, but can I have a dance with you too?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll save an extra special dance for you. Ok?

Chuck: Ok. Thanks.

(He closes the door.)

Ms. Question: What was that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck just told me that everyone's ready to start.

Ms. Question: What about that conversation?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh. Chuck asked to dance with me later.

Ms. Question: Are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, why not?

(Later, the Bridal party is getting ready to walk down the aisle.)

(Two-Brains, Tobey, and the groomsmen are already standing along the alter.)

(The first to walk down the aisle is Leslie, Mr. Big's assistant.)

Mr. Big: Wow, I never knew Leslie was a pretty woman. (She hears him and smiles.)

(The next to walk down the aisle is Ms. Question.)

(Her villian classmates, Big Left Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, and Timmy Timbo are smiling at her.)

(The last to walk down, before the bride is the Maid of Honor.)

(Even though she's very nervous about being around so many of her villians, she swallows her fears and walks down the aisle.)

Butcher: (Whispering to Chuck.) Is that Wordgirl?

Chuck: (Whispering back.) Sure is.

Butcher: Wow, she's very beautiful.

Tobey: (Whispering.) Don't get too excited. She's my girlfriend.

Butcher: We know. We're just admirmiring her.

Tobey: The word is 'admiring'.

(Soon she's at the front and goes to stand with the bridesmaids, smiling at Tobey and winking at Butcher and Chuck.)

(At last, it's time for the bride to walk down the aisle.)

(And, even though she was always envious of him, she's agreed to let her boss, Dave walk her down the aisle, since her own father isn't around to do so.)

(The Bridal song begins to play as she walks down the aisle.)

(When she's at the front, she and Doc join hands as Dave goes to sit down.)

Priest: Welcome one and all to the Wedding of Steven Boxleitner and Beatrice Bixby. If there's anyone who disagrees with this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. (After waiting for a response.) Do you, Steven take this woman to be your wedded wife?

Dr. Two-Brains: I do.

Priest: Do you, Beatrice take this man to be your wedded husband?

LRW: I do.

Priest: Now for the rings. (Both Wordgirl and Tobey have the rings and Tobey is the first to hand his to Doc.) Sir, place the ring on her finger and repeat, "I Steven Boxleitner take this woman to be my wedded wife. I will love her for all the days of my life."

Dr. Two-Brains: I, Steven Boxleitner take this woman to be my wedded wife. I will love her for all the days of my life. (He places the ring on her finger.)

Priest: (Wordgirl now hands the second ring to LRW.) Ma'am, place the ring on his finger and repeat, "I, Beatrice Bixby take this man to be my wedded husband. I will love him for all the days of my life."

LRW: I, Beatrice Bixby take this man to be my wedded husband. I will love him for all the days of my life. (She then places the ring on his finger.)

Priest: And now, with the exchange of vows and rings, and with the authority with God and the city of Fair City, I prononce that they are now and forever husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

(As Two-Brains and LRW kiss, everyone claps and cheers for them.)

(Later, at the reception.)

LRW: You did a very good job as Maid of Honor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And I'm really happy for the two of you. So what do I do now?

LRW: Right now, Doc and I are going to share our first dance and you get to annouce it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She walks to the podium.) Hello everyone. I'm glad you are all having a good time as I am. But now it's time for the Bride and Groom to share their first dance. (She looks over at Eugene and signals him to put on the wedding dance song.) Here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Steven Boxleitner.

(Eugene turns on the song and they dance to, "Three Times the Lady" and the newlyweds begin to dance as Becky goes to rejoin Tobey as they begin to watch the couple dance.)

(Tobey and Becky sway to the song as they watch.)

Tobey: They seem so happy, don't they?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, they sure do. Hey you don't mind that Chuck asked me to dance with him, do you?

Tobey: Of course not. And I know that Doc wants a special dance with you as well.

(Birthday Girl and Victoria were invited too, since they are still considered villians, and they brought their dates as well.)

Birthday Girl: Becky, I think it's time for the rest of us to dance.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Eugene: Ok, now it's time for all to dance!

Tobey: So are you ready to dance?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Tobey.

(He then leads her to the center of the dance floor and they begin to dance.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Dancing with LRW and watching Tobey and Wordgirl dance.) They are so cute together. I still can't believe they're both 18 now.

LRW: They're all grown up now.

(They decide to stop dancing and just watch Tobey and Wordgirl dance.)

(Butcher and Chuck come to join them as they watch.)

Chuck: Wordgirl's really grown up.

Butcher: She's no longer that little girl who used to bring us to jail all the time.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's the one who defeated Miss Power.

Chuck: I remembered that day. She saved your life that day.

Dr. Two-Brains: Even though I used to want to get rid of her in the past, I'm glad I never succeeded.

Chuck: I agree with you right there.

Tobey: (As they continue to dance, Tobey notices that they are the only ones dancing now.) Are we the only ones dancing?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks around and sees that everyone is either watching them or doing other things.) Yeah, you're right.

Tobey: Good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why is it good?

Tobey: Because I wanted to do this. I know this is Doc's wedding and all but this is the perfect setting.

Wordgirl/Becky: For what?

Tobey: Becky, Wordgirl. I had my mother helped me purchase this a week ago and I know it's the right time to do this. (He then gets on his knees.)

(At this point, those that were watching them dance are now really interested in what is going on.)

Victoria: (Who's dancing as well, sees Tobey getting on his knees.) Hunter, look at this.

Hunter: What is he doing?

Birthday Girl: Ian, look at Tobey.

Ian: This is a moment to remember.

Tobey: Wordgirl, I've always loved you very much. From the time we were two, silly ten-year olds, I always knew you were the one for me. And in these past six years, our love has grown so much. Wordgirl, will you marry me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey McCallister the Third, you are the sweetest guy I've ever known since I was 10. And even though I used to destroy your robots on a daily basis, there's no other guy I would want to be with. I love you so much and yes, I will marry you. (He puts the ring on her finger and they kiss.)

(Everyone who was watching are now clapping and cheering for them.)

Chuck: Did Tobey just proposed to Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: (After showing the rings to her friends, she walks over to where the villians are all standing.) Yes he did. I'm getting married. (She squeals in delight.)

LRW: Let's see the rock, gem, ring.

Wordgirl/Becky: Here it is.

Ms. Question: Does this mean we're going to another wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Granny May: (Sitting in her wheelchair.) Wordgirl, you deserve it, Baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, you and Tobey deserve a special dance.

Wordgirl/Becky: But it's your wedding.

LRW: Wordgirl, you became engaged on our wedding day. We insist that you and Tobey share a special dance.

Wordgirl/Becky: OK, but you and Doc have to dance as well.

LRW: Sounds like a good idea.

(Both couples dance.)

(Later, after dinner and the cutting of the cake, which was cheesecake.)

Chuck: Hey Wordgirl, I know you're engaged and all, but I was wondering if I could have that special dance?

Wordgirl/Becky: I love to, Chuck. (She then takes his hand and he becomes bashful and nervous.)

(She then goes to dance with him.)

Chuck: I'm happy to see that you and Tobey are engaged.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So how are you doing these days?

Chuck: I'm doing good. My brother asked me if I would like to come and work with him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you should.

Chuck: But he makes crustless bread.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I'm sure he wouldn't mind working with you, despite that. I kind of like both.

Chuck: Yeah. You think I should?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. You're a very nice guy and your brother just wants to spend time with you. That's more important than being concerned if your bread has crust or not.

Chuck: Thank you, Wordgirl.

(As soon as the song ends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for the dance, Chuck. (She gives him a peck on his cheek, making him blush.)

(Close to the end of the reception.)

Eugene: The groom has asked for one very special last dance of the evening.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Walks over to Wordgirl, who's talking with her friends and Tobey.) Wordgirl, will you have this last dance of the evening with me? (He then holds his hand out to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, it will be my pleasure. (She then takes his hand and they move onto the center of the dance floor.) Is Lady Redundant Woman ok with this?

Dr. Two-Brains: She's the one that insisted that I have a last dance with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, ok.

(They then begin to dance to the song, "Glory of Love".)

(As they dance, they both have flashbacks to when they used to battle one another, eight years ago.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You know, Wordgirl. I'm very proud of how well you've grown up in these eight years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And, we may have fought a lot over the years, but you're still one of my good friends.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know I told this to many people. I'm glad none of my schemes, to try to get rid of you, succeeded. We couldn't have defeated Miss Power without you, that's for sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: I still can't get past the idea that she tried to kill you. I would've been devastated if she had killed you.

Dr. Two-Brains: I was scared when she almost killed you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: That was a scary time. But I'm glad we all got through that and we're all here together to celebrate a happy time.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, so am I. And congratulations on your engagememt. I know you and Tobey are going to be very happy together, just like Beatrice and I are.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Dr. Two-Brains: So what's going to happen this Fall?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as soon as we graduated, Tobey had some of his robots repairing my ship and Huggy and I are going to head home to Lexicon. Tobey is coming with us as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: I can't speak for some of the villians, but I'm sure going to miss you all.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to miss you all too.

Dr. Two-Brains: Just don't stay away too long.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll try not to.

(Soon the song ends and they have to cease their dance.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, this was one great dance.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for asking me to dance with you. I don't think I would've danced with you eight years ago when I was ten.

Dr. Two-Brains: Nope, probably not. Oh and thanks so much for that fondue pot and the cheese of the month club membership.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem and it's a lifetime membership too.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know you'll never tell me I can't ever have cheese again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course not. That's just mean.

(The wedding ends when Dr. Two-Brains and LRW leave for their honeymoon.)

(In July, Becky and her friends attend the wedding of Scoops and Violet.)

(Once again she's the Maid of Honor.)

(Violet's Bridesmaids are Birthday Girl, Victoria, and Vanessa.)

(Scoops' Best Man is Tobey and his Groomsmen are Ian, Hunter, and TJ.)

Priest: With the power of God and the city of Fair City, I now pronouce you husband and wife. Todd, you may now kiss the bride.

(Scoops and Violet kiss and after the reception, they head for their honeymoon while Tommy stays home with Violet's mother.)

(It's now August and it's now Tommy's 2nd birthday.)

Tommy: Mommy, Daddy, my birfday?

Violet: That's right.

Birthday Girl: Wow, did I used to talk like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, when you were ten.

Birthday Girl: Man, that sounds so babyish.

(Two weeks later, close to the end of the summer.)

(Tobey's robots had just finished the repairs on Wordgirl's ship and after a test run through the Solar System, it is ready to head back to Lexicon.)

(The day before, Becky has decided that she needs to tell her secret to both Butcher and Chuck, before she heads home to Lexicon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I want you to gather all the villians that know my secret and bring them to Doc's lair.

Tobey: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc had invited Chuck and Butcher to his lair.

(At Doc's lair.)

Chuck: So what brings us here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Chuck, Butcher, I have something to share with you and I brought the villians who know this secret already for support.

Butcher: You're going to tell us your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I'm also here to tell you that Huggy and I are leaving and going back to Lexicon. Tobey is coming with us.

Chuck: When are you coming back?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. We might not come back at all. So that's why I want to tell you my secret identity. I may never get the chance later. Doc, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Tobey, Victoria Best, and Birthday Girl all know my secret, along with my family members and two of my closest friends.

Chuck: So what is your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you promise not to tell anyone not present in this room?

Chuck: I promise.

Butcher: So do I. What does 'promise' mean again?

Wordgirl/Becky: A promise is an assurance to someone. In this case, you promise to not tell anyone who's not in this room my secret identity. That means you can never tell anyone. Because if you do, then I can never have trust in you.

Chuck: A promise is a form of trust?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that.

Chuck: You know I'm going to really miss you helping me with words and definitions.

Butcher: And I'm going to miss that as well and also I'm going to miss you correcting my grammer and choice of words.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to miss you both too. So anyway, Chuck, remember when you were Lunch Fellow for Woodview Elementary School?

Chuck: How could I forget that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm the girl who you served two PB&J sandwiches to. The one with the famished monkey.

Chuck: That was you? Were you also the girl who forgot her lunchbox at home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that was me too. And Butcher, I was the girl you locked into a bank vault, along with my father and a bunch of other people. And I'm also the girl who bought a hotdog from you when you were a vendor at the baseball stadium, working alongside your father, Kid Potato.

Butcher: Really? That was you?

Wordgirl/Becky: My real name is Becky Botsford. You probably know my mother, District Attorney Botsford.

Butcher: Yeah, I know her. She gave us the idea to rally together to fight Miss Power.

(Wordgirl smiles.)

Chuck: Wordgirl, did you like my PB&J sandwiches?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course I did, Chuck. You do make the best sandwiches in town.

Chuck: Thanks. But we're all going to really miss you.

Butcher: We all are. All of us. Even the ones that aren't here. Can we tell the other villians who you are?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not right now. I only trust you guys. I don't yet trust the rest of the villians.

(She later hugs all the villians in the room.)

(The very next day, Wordgirl, Huggy, and Tobey have gathered together to say farewell to the people of Fair City, including the villians who don't know her secret.)

Mayor: Wordgirl, this town and it's citizens will truly miss you and your sidekick.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy and I will miss you as well. Some of you more than others. (She sees her friends, family, and villians.) I love everyone here and someday, I will return. I don't know when, but I will. And when I do, I don't want you to forget me as I won't forget any of you. I don't know what awaits me on Lexicon, but I will share with them the stories of the wonderful people I've come to know on this planet. Farewell Earth and farewell to Fair City.

Mrs. McCallister: (She goes to hug her son.) Tobey, you be a good boy and take care.

Tobey: I will, Mother. I love you very much.

Mrs. McCallister: I love you too, Son. Wordgirl, take care of my boy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll do my best, Mrs. McCallister.

(Wordgirl, Huggy, and Tobey board the ship and strap into the seats.)

(The citizens then watch as the ship fires up, lifts off of the ground, and speeds away towards Outer Space.)

(When the ship is out of view of the citizens, most of them return to their homes and only those who know her secret remain behind a little longer.)

TJ: I'm going to miss my big sister.

Mr. Botsford: We will too, TJ.

Tommy: (In the arms of his mother, Violet.) Mommy, Aunt Becky went away?

Violet: Yeah she did.

Scoops: We will miss her very much too.

(Her family and friends head home and now only the villians who know her secret remain.)

Chuck: She said that she may return someday.

Butcher: If she says she will, then she will.

Dr. Two-Brains: I hope they'll be ok. Space travel can be dangerous.

LRW: I hope she'll be able to meet our baby, child, offspring. (She caresses her abdomen.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Puts his own hand on top of his wife's.) If the baby is a girl, we can name her Rebecca.

LRW: That sounds perfect, nice, sweet.

(They kiss and stand for a few more minutes before heading back to their lairs and/or homes.)

(Becky's friends start their college education two weeks later.)

The End…


End file.
